Lecciones de perdón
by MzDaRkGirL
Summary: Capitulo 15 up! si, sigo viva
1. Prólogo

Bueno, mi primer fic de Shizuru y Natsuki wiiii, como ya sabeis todos estos personajes no son mios bla bla bla… ala Have fun.

**PROLOGO**

Esas manos suaves le recorrían el cuerpo de manera lenta y placentera arrancando gemidos nacidos desde lo hondo de su ser. Que contacto tan dulce… estaba disfrutando de esas caricias como nunca en su vida había disfrutado de nada más. Y esos labios… quería probarlos de nuevo, volver a sentir ese tacto de seda… puso la mano en su nuca enredándose con su pelo y la acercó a ella, provocando un contacto tibio y hermoso, profundizó el beso y cuando la falta de aire se hizo patente se separó para perderse en ese mar rubí que era su mirada al tiempo que escuchaba:

-**Siempre estoy pensando en ti, Natsuki…**

Cuando Natsuki Kuga despertó sobresaltada no entendía que acababa de suceder, bueno… realmente lo entendía perfectamente, pero no lo asimilaba. Estaba disfrutando las caricias que Shizuru le proporcionaba en sueños cuando no hacía mucho le había dicho a la cara que solo podría verla como una amiga… Instintivamente se llevo la mano a los labios y los notó hinchados y calientes… solo había sido un sueño… ¿entonces porque aun podía sentir la abrasadora presencia de la chica en ellos? Confundida se dejó caer en la cama y abrazó a su almohada dándole la espalda a Mai y a Mikoto que dormían en la cama de al lado.

**[Solo ha sido un sueño]** pensaba la chica **[No puedo amarte así Shizuru… simplemente no pu… quiero…]**

OoOoO

-**Natsuki… despierta de una vez…** -decía Mai zarandeando la chica- **Fujino-San ya ha llegado y tú aun sigues ahí tirada.**

-**Cinco minutos más…** -dijo la chica dando un manotazo al aire y poniendo sonrisa de tonta añadió**- Shizuru… no te pongas la mayonesa ahí que es indecente… bueno vale… solo un poquito.**

Mai dio un paso atrás y trastabillo cayéndose en el suelo, mientras que Shizuru no pudo evitar tapar la sonrisa que le nació en el rostro con una mano y decir en voz alta y clara:

-**Ara, ara… ¿Se puede saber donde estoy poniendo la mayonesa Nat… su… ki…?**

Fue en ese preciso momento en el cual Natsuki se dio cuenta de que realmente Shizuru no estaba en la cama con ella, sino que estaba de pie y acababa de escuchar esa frase entera. Se levantó como impulsada por un resorte y con toda la sangre del cuerpo agolpada en la cara.

**-Yo… bueno… tú estabas…**

**-¿Estaba que…?** –preguntó Shizuru disfrutando del sonrojo de la morena.

-**Estabas poniendo mayonesa en la silla de Haruka** –dijo Natsuki diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza- **era tu forma de despedirte de Fuuka…**

-**Ara, ara…** -respondió la chica no muy convencida- **bueno, Natsuki debería empezar a arreglarse ya o a este paso me iré sin poder despedirme adecuadamente y en cuanto a Mai-San… en primer lugar puede dejar su estado de conmoción y en segundo lugar llamarme Shizuru, como ya pedí antes.**

-**Lo siento…** -dijo Mai llevándose una mano a la frente- **es la fuerza de la costumbre.**

OoOoO

-**Gracias por esta tarde Natsuki** – dijo la antigua presidenta de Fuuka paseando por la piscina- **después de todo lo que pasó y de lo que hice… no merezco que Natsuki me trate así de bien.**

-**Shizuru…** -dijo la chica poniéndole una mano en el hombro**- todos debemos ser salvados alguna vez… reconozco que tus formas no fueron muy ortodoxas, ni tampoco muy acertadas… pero yo no soy quien para juzgarte puesto que una vez fui salvada por ti.**

-**Ara, ara… Natsuki sabe como quitarle hierro al asunto… aún así, de nuevo te pido perdón** – la castaña miró al suelo con gesto avergonzado algo nada normal en ella.

-**Bueno… entonces te marchas mañana para buscar universidad ¿no?** –preguntó Natsuki intentando cambiar de tema.

-**Sí…** -dijo la chica- **Me quedaría en Fuuka, pero la verdad… me ofrecen más oportunidades en otros sitios y aquí realmente ya he confirmado que no hay nada que me retenga.**

Natsuki no supo porque, pero en el momento que escucho la confirmación de que Shizuru se marchaba de verdad sintió como el frio de la soledad invadía su cuerpo, por lo que se abrazó inconscientemente, solo tenía que pedirle que se quedara y sabía que ella lo haría, pero también sabía que sería muy injusto por su parte, por lo que se acogió al lema "el que calla otorga".

Cuando la castaña la vio sintió el impulso de darle su calor, pero se contuvo a tiempo y simplemente pregunto:

**-¿Le importaría a Natsuki si le diera un abrazo?** –dijo la chica- **no te pediré nunca nada más, solo un abrazo…**

La morena la miró a los ojos y en ellos encontró súplica, por lo que asintió y se dejó envolver en los brazos de la mayor. Sin poder o mejor dicho sin querer detenerse aspiró la dulce fragancia del cuerpo de Shizuru, preguntándose si habría un sitio mejor en el mundo que esos brazos. Tras reconocer sorprendida hacía donde iban sus pensamientos se soltó del abrazo de manera algo brusca, tropezando y cayendo a la piscina.

Shizuru se apartó delicadamente a un lado para el agua no llegase a ella y esperó a que Natsuki emergiera de nuevo en la superficie con total seguridad tan colorada como por la mañana, pero al no subir la chica del fondo se preocupó y decidió tirarse a por ella.

La morena se había golpeado con la caída y no se movía en el fondo de la piscina, por lo que Shizuru con gran esfuerzo la sacó del agua y la tumbo en el borde de la piscina. Le buscó el pulso pero no se lo encontró, con una calma que no sentía abrió la camisa de Natsuki, le palpó el borde inferior del esternón subiendo la longitud del ancho de dos dedos comenzó a apretar hacía la columna.

-**Uno… dos… tres…** -decía la chica con cada pulsación.

Cuando llegó a quince después de maldecir le echó la cabeza hacia atrás, le tapó la nariz con los dedos cubrió la boca de la morena con la suya e insufló aire comprobando que su tórax se expandiese.

-**Maldita sea Natsuki… **-dijo Shizuru ya desesperada- **vuelve a mí… por favor…**

Cuando la chica estaba a punto de realizarle por tercera vez los soplos de aire, Natsuki abrió los ojos y con el dolor de cabeza y la desorientación malinterpreto todo.

**-¿Se puede saber que me estás haciendo Fujino? **–preguntó la chica furiosa.

Shizuru la miraba con cara de no entender nada ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Qué la dejase morir?

-**Natsuki escucha…** -dijo Shizuru intentando calmar a la chica.

**-¡No!** –dijo Natsuki aterrada por los sentimientos que se agolpaban en su pecho – **te perdoné pero no has cambiado nada… a la primera que me ves inconsciente te aprovechas de mi… **

-**Eso no es así…** -dijo Shizuru comenzando a molestarse, que terca podía llegar a ser a veces – **yo no estaba…**

-**Tenía la camisa abierta y estabas a punto de besarme…** -dijo Natsuki terca en el asunto.

-**Natsuki por favor… no es lo que tú te piensas…** -decía Shizuru con una mueca de malestar.

**-¡Ahora hazte la ofendida!** –dijo Natsuki ya sin sentido- **pero hacer eso es inmoral…**

-**Natsuki es la que tiene sueños tórridos conmigo y la mayonesa pero la inmoral soy yo ¿no es así?** –preguntó Shizuru ya harta de esa acusación estúpida e infundada- **que no quieras admitir tus sentimientos es una cosa, que me hagas pagar por ellos otra…**

**-¿Mis sentimientos?** –Respondió Natsuki asustada por la verdad que podía haber en las palabras de la chica – **esos sueños me producen lo mismo que me produjo tu actuación en el festival de las Himes y tu sola presencia ahora.**

Shizuru levantó las cejas como pidiendo la continuación a esa frase:

-**Asco…** -espetó Natsuki, pero al momento de decirlo ya se había arrepentido.

Shizuru la miró y su rostro se tornó en odio puro, ni siquiera a Nao la había mirado de esa manera tan desagradable, la chica apretó los puños y se clavó las uñas en la mano mientras le temblaban los brazos, Natsuki estaba segura de que si aun tuviera a Kyohime ya lo habría llamado. Lentamente Shizuru se dio la vuelta y tras no poder reprimir más un sollozo de ira comenzó a correr.

Natsuki simplemente la vio irse, algo le impidió moverse para detenerla y pedirle perdón a pesar de que sabía que era lo correcto.

**-¡Natsuki!** –Gritó Mai entrando en la zona de la piscina y sacándola de sus pensamientos - **¿estás bien?**

-**Sí…** -dijo la chica mirándola como en trance… -**¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?**

-**Natsuki…** -dijo la chica- **caíste a la piscina y casi te ahogas… Shizuru-San te sacó del agua te reanimó con el boca a boca… ¿no ves que estas mojada de pies a cabeza?**

Natsuki palideció, ella le acababa de salvar la vida y por la sorpresa y las tonterías la había acusado de… y había dicho que… de pronto todo a su alrededor se tornó en sombras.

OoOoO

Cuando Natsuki despertó un rato después, corrió hacía la habitación de Shizuru a disculparse, se arrastraría si fuera necesario, pero ella no podía marchase a Tokio así, entró sin llamar la puerta y lo que vio la dejo sin aliento… en el cuarto no había ninguna de las cosas de Shizuru… nada excepto un marco con una foto suya y de la castaña que claramente había sido lanzada contra pared y una tarjeta de móvil. Shizuru Fujino acababa de dejar claro que no quería volver a verla.

**CONTINUARA**


	2. Capítulo 1: Creí que no llegarias

Mai jamás olvidaría el estado en que Natsuki volvió al cuarto aquel día, temblorosa y abatida, parecía un cachorro abandonado, jamás pensó el ver a la chica tan desvalida y desde entonces nunca volvió a ser la misma. Su esencia salvaje y rebelde seguía ahí, pero estaba dormida… por la contra, comenzó a asistir a clase todos los días y a estudiar, estudiar sin parar, solo le dedicaba tiempo al estudio, a su moto y un poco a sus amigas.

Cuando le preguntaban a Natsuki a que se debía ese cambio, ella simplemente levantaba una ceja y respondía:

-**He descubierto que estudiar puede ser divertido.**

Había dicho esa mentira de manera tan convincente y tantas veces que finalmente había terminado por creérsela ella misma y consolarse un poco sumergida en ese auto-engaño, pero dentro de su corazón sabía que no era verdad, odiaba estudiar, pero odiaba aun mas tener la mente ocupada pensando en Shizuru por lo que el estudio, la mantenía ocupada y tranquila. Sin darse cuenta la graduación había llegado y Natsuki era la mejor alumna del curso, cuando cogió el diploma y la felicitaron sintió que le faltaba algo, siempre se imagino a Shizuru en su ceremonia abrazándola y felicitándola de manera muy efusiva, pero ella no estaba aquí, a pesar de que Natsuki la buscó una y otra vez, recorrió a todo el mundo del lugar con la mirada hasta que le dolieron los ojos, pero ella no estaba, no iba a volver y sus últimas esperanzas murieron en ese instante.

Había buscado a la chica sin éxito, pues por lo que parece Shizuru había dado instrucciones muy precisas para no ser encontrada por nadie que tuviese algún tipo de relación con el instituto Fuuka y si alguien la había encontrado estaba segura de que la castaña habría sido lo bastante convincente para que esa persona no revelase su paradero. Cada día noche soñaba con Shizuru, con ella y sus palabras "Siempre estoy pensando en ti, Natsuki", era feliz en esos momentos, pero cuando despertaba comenzaba el llanto, le dolía el corazón recordar su enorme error y su estupidez.

**[Ya han pasado dos años…]** pensaba la chica de nuevo en la tranquilidad de su habitación observando los cambios producidos en su cuerpo que paso de ser un sexy cuerpo de adolescente a un imponente cuerpo de mujer **[¿Cuánto habrás cambiado? ¿Seguirás siendo tan seria a ojos del mundo? ¿Me seguirás amando? Nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes]**

-¡**Natsuki! ¡Natsuki! Tienes que leer esto** –dijo Mai entrando en la habitación y agitando un periódico por encima de la cabeza.

**-¿Qué es esta prisa Mai?** – Preguntó la chica perezosamente –**acabamos de graduarnos, disfruta la tranquilidad.**

-**Natsuki Kuga, hazte un favor a ti misma y lee esto** – dijo la chica poniéndole el periódico delante – **la hemos encontrado…**

Cuando Natsuki posó su mirada en la hoja de papel sus ojos se dilataron de la sorpresa y prácticamente se lo arrancó a Mai de las manos.

-"_**La estudiante de Medicina Shizuru Fujino alcanza por segundo año consecutivo los máximos resultados en todas las asignaturas cursadas**_" – leyó Natsuki en voz alta – _**"Fujino-San proviene de una familia acaudalada y con varias empresas en Japón, es guapa, rica, educada y lo más importante, inteligente. Es la primera vez en muchos años que una alumna de la facultad de medicina de Tokio consigue tan excelentes resultados. Poco podemos decir de la señorita Fujino, puesto que es muy reservada y rechazo el contacto con la prensa, solo se sabe que ya en su primer año era muy famosa en el campus y se ha propuesto su candidatura para ser presidenta del consejo estudiantil universitario".**_

Mai miró a Natsuki impaciente, la chica se quedó como si le hubiesen dado un mazazo en la cabeza, mirando literalmente a la nada, tiempo que Mai aprovecho para recoger la mesa, de pronto la morena se levantó y tenía un extraño brillo fanático en los ojos que le recordó a la antigua Natsuki, aquella que vio volar su colección de lencería en mil pedacitos brillantes.

-**Natsuki…** -dijo la chica levemente asustada por la cara de la morena - **¿Estás bien?**

-**Estupendamente…** –dijo la chica arrugando el periódico con la mano – **Saluda a la futura Doctora Natsuki Kuga.**

OoOoO

**-¿Cómo que medicina?** –Preguntaba Midori a Mai en el trabajo mirando a Natsuki comerse una ensalada con extra de mayonesa – **Ya sé que sus notas son muy buenas pero… para ir a la facultad de medicina tienes que tener vocación y más a la de Tokio.**

-**Créeme que vocación para ir a la facultad de medicina la tiene…** -dijo Mai con doble sentido pero sin que Midori lo notara – **tiene de sobra…**

**[Bien… entonces solo tengo que encontrarla y entonces… entonces… ¿entonces qué** **hago?]** Pensaba Natsuki abatida **[¿Hago como que nada a pasado? ¿Me lanzo a sus pies? ¿Me arrastro? Tal vez lo mejor será esperar a ver qué reacción tiene al verme.]**

-**Natsuki… ¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?** –Preguntó Mai sentándose de pronto en la silla de enfrente y sacándola de sus pensamientos – **Una cosa es ir a verla, otra muy diferente ir a su universidad, no me gustaría que te hicieses más daño Natsuki, yo realmente te aprecio… no eres muy habladora y en ocasiones eres un poco borde, pero te considero una buena amiga.**

Natsuki miró a la chica con profundo agradecimiento y decidió decir la verdad en voz alta por primera vez.

-**Shizuru estaba enamorada de mí Mai, hasta un punto que no puedes llegar a imaginar… y yo la rechacé abiertamente y ese día… creí que estaba haciendo otra cosa cuando me reanimó y le dije algo horrible… algo que jamás debí decir… y desde entonces no he sabido nada de ella, quiero pedirle perdón y la quiero de vuelta en mi vida, porque…**

De pronto Natsuki miró para abajo y enrojeció, Mai esperó pacientemente a sabiendas de lo que le iba a decir la chica pero sabía que no era buena idea forzar a Natsuki para que le dijera la verdad.

-**No puedo vivir sin ella… me salvó la vida tres veces Mai… y las dos últimas fue literalmente, vendió su alma al diablo para salvar mi vida y realmente… la necesito… pero no como te necesito a ti, la necesito como amiga y algo más… creo que me he enamorado de ella Mai… y sí… estoy segura de que esta es la decisión correcta… mi vida está junto a Shizuru, el problema es que no se sí ella aun piensa lo mismo…**

Mai acercó su mano y agarró la de Natsuki al tiempo que decía:

-**Me alegra que por fin te hayas dado cuenta, incluso Tate con lo despistado que es y Mikoto que no piensa mas que en comida se dieron cuenta… Natsuki… márchate a Tokio y ni se te ocurra volver a verme si no te traes a esa chica contigo, porque la Natsuki Kuga que yo conozco siempre consigue lo que quiere.**

Natsuki asintió y sonrió levantándose rápidamente.

**-¡Voy a hacer las maletas! La gran ciudad me espera.**

**-¡Natsuki espera! Que aun falta tiempo para empezar las clases –**gritó Mai, pero la chica ya había salido por la puerta.

OoOoO

Natsuki se volvía loca esperando a que la clases comenzaran. La universidad no puso impedimento ninguno en que Natsuki entrara a formar parte de su elenco estudiantil, puesto que sus notas eran impecables y su expediente escolar de la época de Hime misteriosamente desapareció… la versión oficial dada fue que se había extraviado, la real fue que Shizuru como última acción como presidenta pidió revisarlo y "accidentalmente" se le cayó dentro de la caldera encendida, ella juro y perjuro que lo había devuelto a su sitio y el asunto se catalogó como un misterio sin resolver.

Al día siguiente de ser aceptada, Natsuki ya tenía una habitación en la residencia y se fue a Tokio para comenzar a familiarizarse con el ambiente, se montó en su moto y le embargó una extraña sensación de tristeza al recordar su antigua máquina la cual quedó inservible tras el combate con Shizuru, su reparación costaba mas que una moto entera, supo que alguien la compro porque ese modelo tenía gran valor emocional hacía ella, pero nunca supo nada ni del comprador ni de nada.

El día por fin había llegado, Natsuki Kuga en contra a todo pronóstico entraba por la puerta de la facultad de medicina de la prestigiosa universidad de Tokio, aparcaba la moto, se quitaba el casco, balanceaba el pelo y como no… dejaba un rastro de hombres y mujeres en trance a su lado. Lo primero que la pareció curioso al llegar a la universidad fue ver una moto casi igualita a la suya antigua en el aparcamiento, se acercó a ella y enarcó las cejas, no era casi igualita, era la misma… la segunda cosa que mas bien la sorprendió fue el alumnado…

**[Ay dios…]** pensaba la chica mirando toda la gente que pasaba a su alrededor acongojada **[¿Cómo voy a encontrar a Shizuru en este sitio?]**

El día transcurrió de manera más o menos rápida, realmente Natsuki no se enteró de nada y simplemente se dedicó a buscar a Shizuru, una búsqueda lamentablemente infructuosa… cuando las presentaciones dieron a su fin, la chica se quedo un poco deambulando por el hall a ver si veía salir a la castaña pero nada. Cuando ya no le quedo duda de que era la última alumna en el edificio se encaminó hacía el aparcamiento y montó en su motocicleta para dirigirse a su habitación, después de todo ni siquiera conocía a su compañera de cuarto. Era el último vehículo estacionado que quedaba allí, una lástima… pues sentía curiosidad por saber quien había comprado la moto.

Al llegar a la residencia volvió a ver su moto aparcada.

**[Vaya… compartimos residencia y facultad… menuda coincidencia]** y pensando en buscar los horarios de los alumnos de tercero se encamino hacía su habitación.

**[Espero que no me toque ninguna tia rarita como compañera de cuarto]** pensaba la chica al abrir la puerta y entrar.

-**Ara, ara…** -dijo una voz que le heló la sangre y se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta – **ya creí que no llegarías y me quedaría sin conocer a mi compañera.**

**-Shi… zu… ru…** -dijo Natsuki con la manilla de la puerta aun en la mano y mirándola totalmente sorprendida.

Shizuru Fujino se dio la vuelta pensando que sus oídos la engañaban y cuando enfoco la vista en la chica morena y de ojos verdes que se encontraba en la puerta mirándola en estado de shock su rostro se torno en sobras…

**CONTINUARA**


	3. Capítulo 2: No me interesa

**Capítulo 2: No me interesa**

**-¿Qué haces aquí?** –preguntó Shizuru apretando los dientes – **Como me has encontrado…**

-**Soy estudiante de la facultad…** - dijo Natsuki encogiéndose de hombros y con miedo a soltar la puerta- **y… este es mi cuarto de la residencia.**

-**Imposible…** -dijo Shizuru sentándose en la cama y llevándose una mano a la cabeza – **creo que me estoy mareando…**

-**Shizuru ¿Estas…?** –comenzó Natsuki acercándose a ella.

**-¡No te acerques a mi Kuga!** –le recriminó Shizuru – **no te atrevas a acercarte más de 2 metros a mi persona porque lo vas a lamentar…**

Natsuki retrocedió y se llevo una mano al pecho ¿Kuga? Ya ni siquiera usaba su nombre, parece ser que tranquilizarla le iba a costar lo suyo, sabía perfectamente que cuando Shizuru se enfurecía… era como un desastre ecológico… imposible de controlar…

-**Shizuru… yo…** -comenzó la morena.

-**Fujino para ti, Kuga** –dijo la castaña dándole la espalda- **no te tomes tanta familiaridad conmigo, si te tengo que aguantar en este cuarto lo haré, pero no quiero ningún tipo de contacto contigo… no vaya a ser que te contagie algo…**

-**Veras yo…** -comenzó Natsuki – **yo lo…**

-**No me interesa…** – dijo la chica de Kioto dirigiéndose al armario.

-**Por favor… solo quiero decirte que me a… **-intentó decir Natsuki.

-**Te estoy diciendo que me da igual Kuga… vete con tus cuentos a otra parte** –añadió sacando un casco de moto.

Natsuki siguió a Shizuru hasta el aparcamiento, en donde la castaña se montó en la antigua moto de Natsuki y se puso el casco, justo después de arrancar miró a la morena con los ojos entornados y gritó ya harta de tanto acoso:

**-¡A la mierda!**

Y salió de allí como alma que lleva el diablo, Natsuki no tuvo muy claro que le impresionó más, si el ver a Shizuru manejando su moto con tanta facilidad o las tres palabras unidas que formaron la última frase que "le dedico".

Natsuki volvió a su cuarto desolada, el primer contacto había resultado más hostil de lo pensado, se veía que la chica estaba furiosa, mucho más de lo que Natsuki había esperado. Se tiró en la cama y se tapó los ojos un brazo.

**[Me odia de verdad…]** pensaba la chica al tiempo que se le encogía el corazón **[esto va a costar mucho esfuerzo por mi parte]**

Y así, pensando en lo hermosa que se veía la ex presidenta del consejo estudiantil de Fuuka y en lo bien que le había sentado ese tiempo, se dejo llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

OoOoO

**[Porque esta facultad… porque mi habitación…]** pensaba Shizuru sentada en una roca.

La chica todavía sentía el corazón retumbarle en el pecho, Natsuki estaba tan cambiada… tan… guapa… tenía un no sé qué tan sexy que aún conseguía quitarle el aire, pero no podía dejarse engañar, a pesar de que en el fondo de su corazón aún la amaba con locura el odio que sentía hacía aquella chica estaba patente en su persona, muy, muy patente, apretó los puños y miró a la nada disgustada por no ser capaz de volver a vestir su máscara de tranquilidad y seguridad, realmente estaba aterrorizada… Se había pasado estos dos años intentando olvidar esos ojos verdes que le quitaban el sueño sin muchos resultados, a decir verdad… los resultados habían sido penosos y cuando por fin consigue dar un paso hacia delante aparece en su habitación y vuelve ocho para atrás…

-**Este es mi castigo por lo ocurrido en el carnaval de las Himes ¿verdad?** – le pregunto al aire mientras una lágrima discurría por sus mejillas y escondía la cabeza entre sus piernas – **me lo merezco… realmente me lo merezco…**

Shizuru condujo de vuelta a su residencia de manera tranquila, conocía a Natsuki y sabía que la chica habría tardado tres segundos o menos en reconocer su antigua motocicleta, así que tendría que pensarse alguna escusa para decirle a la morena… o simplemente no le diría nada, le pagaría con la moneda del silencio, esa misma que la chica le había dado a ella misma durante años. Aparcó la moto y muy despacio entró en la habitación, procurando no hacer ruido. Como pensaba Natsuki ya estaba durmiendo… Shizuru se acercó a ella y la observó, tenía las cejas fruncidas en claro gesto de disgusto y se la veía crispada.

**[¿Qué será lo que altera tus sueños?]** se preguntaba la castaña con curiosidad.

-**Perdóname…** -dijo la morena en sueños- **Shizuru te amo…**

Y así su rostro se relajo, sonrió y se dio media vuelta tan tranquila mientras Shizuru Fujino sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, los latidos retumbaban en sus oídos y estaba segura de que en caso de haber alguien más en esa habitación lo habría escuchado perfectamente. La chica sacudió la cabeza.

**[No te dejes engañar…]** pensaba **[ella dijo perdonarte y más tarde reconoció que no era así, olvida todo lo que tenga que ver con ella, solo es tu compañera de cuarto nada mas…]**

Y con esos pensamientos se metió en la cama, pero sin darse cuenta de una cosa, la capa de hielo que cubría su corazón se había resquebrajado por una de las esquinas…

OoOoO

Cuando Shizuru despertó a la mañana siguiente sonrió, estaba segura de que todo había sido un mal sueño, sabía que se levantaría y en la cama de al lado encontraría a una perfecta desconocida, por lo que se levantó miró para allí y lo que vio la dejo sin aliento.

Natsuki Kuga se había revuelto mucho de noche en la cama, de tal manera que la camiseta que llevaba puesta se le había subido y dejaba ver el precioso conjunto de ropa interior negro de Victoria´s Secret con el cual se había quedado dormida. Además de eso tenía un brazo por encima de la cabeza y el entre el ombligo y sus partes más nobles, una pierna doblada y la otra estirada formando definitivamente una pose muy sexy sin ni siquiera pretenderlo.

Shizuru se empezó a marear y fue en ese momento en el que recordó que debía respirar, no podía perder la compostura, ella era Shizuru Fujino y nada la alteraba, pero lo que realmente la desarmo fue lo que paso a continuación, Natsuki volvió a girar, se abrazó a su almohada y dijo con voz alta y clara:

-**Shizuru… no me hagas esperar más… te deseo… llevo dos años esperando esto… por favor…**

La castaña abrió los ojos hasta el infinito intentando creerse lo que acababa de escuchar, ayer decía que la amaba, hoy que la deseaba… y por unos breves segundos estuve tentada a despertar a la chica y pedirle que le dijese aquello que le impidió expresar ayer, pero solo necesito recordar la escena de la piscina en Fuuka para dirigirse al baño, llenar un cubo de agua de agua fría y tirárselo por encima a la morena, quien gritó como si la estuvieran apuñalando.

**-¡Se puede saber qué te pasa!** –le gritó a Shizuru totalmente desconcertada – **¡qué mal pude haber hecho durmiendo!**

-**Ara, ara… si solo te estaba ayudando Kuga, para que se te pase el calentón…** -respondió la chica con los ojos casi cerrados.

**-¿Pero qué…?** – Natsuki cayó en el momento que ató términos, sueño perturbador, Shizuru en la habitación, agua fría, calentón… blanco y en botella… leche: habló en sueños otra vez.

Natsuki se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se dejo caer en la cama, craso error, pues estaba empapada y terminó de mojarse aún más, no fue hasta que se levantó que Shizuru se dio cuenta de que hubiese sido más práctico tirarle una almohada, o mejor… algo que doliera y pesara mucho a la cabeza, pues el agua corriendo por el cuerpo de Natsuki, su pelo mojado y su camiseta pegada a su cuerpo era una imagen claramente perturbadora.

La chica reaccionó a tiempo y se dio la vuelta ocultando el rubor de sus mejillas al tiempo que decía:

-**Yo que tú me ducharía Kuga, sino te vas a enfermar.**

Natsuki se encaminó hacía el baño y cerró la puerta con una sonrisa, realmente no había perdido la cabeza, ya que cualquier persona que sonriese por que la despertasen con agua fría lo estaría, pero había descubierto algo muy interesante… Shizuru la odiaba, de eso no cabía duda, pero aún así… Natsuki seguía provocando efectos en ella claramente reveladores, aún la deseaba, de eso no había duda y la morena pensaba aprovechar eso hasta la saciedad. Esa chica sería suya, la recuperaría aunque le fuese la vida en el intento, pues se había dado cuenta de que sin ella… la vida carecía de todo sentido y color.

OoOoO

Shizuru miró la distribución de la habitación, esta era bastante amplia, al entrar se veía dos camas, al lado de cada cama una mesilla de noche y en cada lado de la habitación, había un armario empotrado, un escritorio y una estantería, lo único que las chicas tendrían que compartir sería el teléfono inalámbrico que estaba al lado de la puerta enganchado en la pared, el cual… como por arte de magia se había puesto a sonar, Shizuru descolgó el aparato se lo llevo al oído y dijo:

-**Habitación de Natsuki Kuga y Shizuru Fujino.**

Al otro lado del teléfono no se escuchó nada por lo que Shizuru dijo extrañada:

**-¿Hay alguien ahí?**

-**Lo siento…** -dijo una voz al otro lado del teléfono después de carraspear – **discúlpame Shizuru-San es solo que me sorprendió que me cogieses tu el teléfono.**

-**Ara, ara… Mai-San** –dijo la chica con sincera alegría de hablar con la chica – **ya han pasado dos años desde la última vez que hablamos, espero que estés bien… si quieres hablar con Kuga se esta duchando puedo decirle que te llame…**

-**Eto… sí… estoy bien…** – respondió Mai a quien no se le había pasado por alto el hecho de que Shizuru llamase a Natsuki por su apellido – **si te parece bien apunta mi numero… verás estoy en una escuela de gastronomía en Tokio y me gustaría verla. ¿Shizuru-San? ¿Me escuchas?**

Pero Shizuru no veía ni escuchaba nada que no fuera Natsuki… la chica acababa de salir del baño con el pelo mojado y una toalla que cubría lo justo, el más mínimo movimiento en falso y seguramente esa prenda ya no dejaría poco a la imaginación, sino más bien que no dejaría nada. Sin decir nada le tendió el teléfono… ahora sería ella la que se duchase, pero claramente lo haría con agua fría.

Cuando Natsuki cogió el aparato le dedico la sonrisa más dulce que fue capaz de componer, haciendo que la chica trastabillase un poco al dirigirse hacia el baño, una vez que la puerta se cerró, Natsuki pregunto:

**-¿Diga?**

-**Natsuki por el amor de Dios… ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué hace Shizuru en tu habitación y que le has hecho? **

-**Bien…** -dijo Natsuki con una sonrisa- **por obra del destino y la burocracia ambas compartimos habitación y querida Mai… en el amor y en la guerra todo vale… así que mis acciones me las reservo… ahora dime… ¿A qué debo tu llamada?**

-**Estoy en Tokio…** -dijo la chica – **al final me decidí por una escuela de cocina, quería invitarte a cenar a mi casa esta noche cuando termines las clases, por supuesto también puedes invitar a Shizuru, sé que a ti te odia, pero yo no le hice nada y ella siempre es muy correcta, por lo que seguramente aceptara la invitación.**

-**Me parece una gran idea, espera que cojo papel y bolígrafo para apuntar tu dirección…** -dijo la chica - **¿Y qué vamos a cenar si se puede saber?**

-**Ramen…** -dijo Mai – **quiero perfeccionar mi técnica…**

Tras intercambiar un par de frases más, la chica colgó el teléfono y empezó a quitar de sus maletas toda su ropa, especialmente la lencería la cual la guardó con mucho esmero, llevaba diez minutos en ello cuando escucho a Shizuru detrás de ella.

-**Kuga… te agradecería que a la próxima dejases toalla en el baño y no me obligaras a salir así, gracias…**

Cuando Natsuki se dio la vuelta comprendió su desventaja, si ella era la maestra de la seducción… Shizuru era Dios… la chica salió del baño como su madre la trajo al mundo, provocando que la mente de la morena de colapsara mientras las veía caminar al armario, coger una toalla y envolverse con ella.

-**Tú… Mai… Ramen… -**consiguió articular Natsuki a duras penas.

La chica levantó la ceja izquierda de manera interrogante, recordándole a Natsuki aquella fatídica tarde en la piscina de Fuuka por lo que se recompuso y dijo:

-**Mai nos invitó a las dos a cenar Ramen después de las clases en su casa. No te preocupes, no te molestare ni te diré nada, pero a ella le hace ilusión que vayas, puesto que no conoce a nadie aquí en Tokio y su novio no llegará hasta dentro de una semana. Palabra que no te agobiare y si quieres ni siquiera te mirare, hazlo por Mai… por favor… sabes que su vida nunca ha sido fácil…**

Shizuru miró a la chica que tenía enfrente con nuevos ojos, ¿realmente se estaba preocupando por Mai? La miró y asintió para después señalarla con un dedo y decir:

-**Como Kuga me esté engañando le juro que traeré a Kyohime del mismísimo infierno y la descuartizara…**

-**No te preocupes…** -respondió Natsuki asustada- **va a ser una cena tranquila, sin complicaciones y sin malentendidos…**

O al menos… eso pensaba ella…

**CONTINUARA**


	4. Capitulo 3: ¡Te amo, Maldita sea!

**Capítulo 3: ¡Te amo, maldita sea!**

Cuando Natsuki llegó a la facultad, Shizuru ya estaba allí, la castaña se había negado en rotundo a que fueran juntas y le advirtió que no se tomara muchas familiaridades en la cena con ella, la llamaría como siempre e intentaría ser agradable con ella única y exclusivamente por Mai, pero nada más… en cuanto salieran de esa casa volverían a su rol de… te odio y me da igual lo que hagas mientras no me molestes.

Suspiró quitándose el casco y muchos rostros se volvieron hacía ella, miró su antigua moto y no pudo evitar pensar en el última día que la condujo, el día que beso a Shizuru… cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por ese bello pensamiento durante unos minutos, hasta que su mente le recordó donde estaba.

**[Facultad de medicina de Tokio]** pensaba la chica con una sonrisa de incredulidad en el rostro **[ver para creer…]**

La primera clase que tuvo Natsuki en esa facultad fue _Epidemiología General y Demografía sanitaria, _una asignatura que bueno… no era lo que ella esperaba exactamente pero era llevable, ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer, erradicar a Shizuru de su pensamiento o no conseguiría nada, fue ahí para buscarla, pero tendría que estudiar también, ya que si la echaban por mal comportamiento, no asistir a clases o simplemente no tocar un libro, no conseguiría nada de lo que tenía planeado. Suspiró y comenzó a tomar apuntes.

Por su parte Shizuru está en su clase de Microbiología general preguntándose de qué demonios estaba hablando el profesor, lo último que escucho fue, y proteus…

**[Eso son dos bacterias…]** pensó la chica distraída…

Antes de darse cuenta su mente estaba volando atrás en el tiempo, hacía Natsuki y su toalla… como deseo que la toalla cállese al suelo y mostrase a Natsuki en todo esplendor… como deseaba salir de esa clase… como deseaba cumplir su fantasía de hacer a la morena suya sobre la mesa del profesor… De pronto sacudió la cabeza y su rostro se tornó pálido.

-**Fujino-San… ¿Estás bien? Te veo muy pálida **–preguntaba su compañera de aula.

Al ver que la chica no le respondía, Tanaka-San se levanto y le pidió permiso al profesor para acompañar a Shizuru a su cuarto, pues esta tenía mala cara, obviamente, siendo Shizuru la mejor alumna y favorita de todo el profesorado no hubo problemas con tal propuesta y cuando la antigua Hime se dio cuenta ya estaba tirada en su cama y con una taza de té calentito al lado.

-**Ara, ara Tanaka-San… he provocado que te pierdas tu primera clase de microbiología, tendré que compensarte consiguiéndote los apuntes** –dijo Shizuru con una sonrisa.

-**No te preocupes Fujino-San… todo está bien** –respondió la chica quien la apreciaba mucho – **gracias a ti el curso pasado no tuve que estudiar en verano y pude irme de vacaciones con mi novio, estoy en deuda contigo después de todo.**

Shizuru sonrió con afecto, realmente apreciaba a esa chica, era sincera y no había maldad en ella, si no fuera porque ella misma huía del contacto con las personas se habrían hecho grandes amigas hace mucho tiempo.

-**Sé cuál va a ser tu respuesta de antemano…** -comenzó Tanaka- **pero… si necesitas hablar con alguien estoy aquí Fujino… eres muy reservada, no confías en nadie y todos te adoran… no tienes porque ser siempre así, no todo el mundo es malo… sabes que jamás repetiré lo que salga de tus labios…**

Shizuru la miró sorprendida y simplemente asintió, la chica tomando eso como una negativa se encaminó hacia la puerta y agarró el pomo.

**-¿Crees que alguien pueda cambiar en dos años Akane? ¿Qué pueda seguir manteniendo su esencia pero a la vez ser una persona diferente? **–pregunto Shizuru de repente.

La chica se sorprendió de la pregunta, se dio la vuelta y la miro fijamente.

-**La gente no cambia Shizuru… simplemente se adapta, igual que se adapta al clima… si estas en un ambiente hostil, tú serás una persona desagradable, pero si de repente cambias a un sitio en el cual todo el mundo es agradable contigo, seguramente te vuelvas agradable con los demás** –respondió la chica- **yo no creía que una persona pudiera darlo todo por otra hasta que conocí a Kenichi… y entonces algo se adapto en mi a esta nueva situación… ¿Lo preguntas por algo en especial?**

-**No… no…** -respondió Shizuru con una sonrisa – **solo una curiosidad.**

-**Vaya…** - dijo de pronto Akane desviando la mirada **- ¿ya conocías a tu compañera de cuarto?**

**-¿Cómo has sabido eso?** –pregunto Shizuru levantándose extrañada.

Akane simplemente señalo la mesilla de Natsuki, Shizuru cogió la foto que estaba dada la vuelta y la miró, la reconoció al instante, era la misma foto que dos años atrás ella había estampado contra la pared sin compasión.

-**Bueno… éramos amigas…** -respondió la antigua Hime mirando la foto con melancolía **– pero todo se torció y terminamos sin hablarlos, ahora apareció aquí de repente.**

-**Bueno…** -dijo la chica extrañada por el comportamiento de Shizuru –**será mejor que vuelva a clase… tu descansa y no te preocupes, aprovecha un día alejada de las clases, que nunca faltas.**

-**Muchas gracias de nuevo Akane…** -dijo Shizuru con profundo agradecimiento – **y saluda Kenichi de mi parte.**

-**Lo hare…** -respondió la chica saliendo de la habitación – **no lo pongas en duda…**

Cuando Shizuru volvió a quedarse sola se tumbo en la cama y se puso a reflexionar sobre los dos años anteriores, la soledad, la desesperación, el dolor… Shizuru no había conocido casi contacto humano y aún así era totalmente popular en la universidad, solo estudiaba y rememoraba, estudiaba y rememoraba… seguramente si Kyohime siguiese existiendo, sería lo más parecido a un amigo que podría haber encontrado… Maldijo a Natsuki Kuga y cerró los ojos, tenía que alejarla de su mente sí o sí…

OoOoO

**-¿Tú no deberías estar en Inmunopatología?** –pregunto Natsuki sorprendida de ver a Shizuru tendida en la cama.

**-¿Has espiado mis horarios o algo?** –pregunto Shizuru claramente molesta.

-**Están a la vista del todo el mundo en el hall** – respondió Natsuki tranquila - **revisaba los míos y no pude evitar mirar los tuyos.**

Shizuru la miró mal y la máscara de Natsuki cayó por breves instantes mostrando la pena que realmente sentía, se recompuso se dio la vuelta y antes de entrar al baño dijo:

-**Lo siento… por todo…**

Shizuru no dijo nada, sabía que Natsuki se estaba disculpando por lo ocurrido dos años atrás… pero el rencor había hecho mella en ella y por mucho que la deseara… cuando el odio es mayor que el amor… los resultados pueden ser desastrosos…

Se levanto y se cambio de ropa para la cena con Mai, cuando Natsuki salió del baño le tendió la mano y le dijo:

-**Mientras estemos con Mai-San… vamos a llevarnos bien… y como no sé dónde queda, tú conduces.**

-**Tregua entonces…** -respondió la morena estrechando su mano.

Ambas chicas sintieron un escalofrió ante el contacto de la piel de la otra pero no dijeron nada, salieron de la residencia y cuando llegaron al aparcamiento Natsuki miró su antigua moto y dijo:

-**Sé que tal vez estoy tentando a mi suerte… pero… ¿Me la prestas?**

Cuando se dio la vuelta vio a Shizuru balanceando las llaves delante de su rostro con una cara que venía a decir "lo sabía", la cara de Natsuki era la misma que la de una niña pequeña el día de navidad cuando ve todos los regalos junto al árbol, las cogió y rápidamente se acomodo en la máquina, Shizuru se sentó detrás y se agarró a la parte de atrás de la moto.

-**No… no…** -dijo Natsuki agarrando sus brazos y poniéndolos en torno a su cintura – **sabes perfectamente como conduzco, si te cayeses y te ocurriese algo no me lo perdonaría nunca.**

Shizuru suspiró y dejó caer todo su peso en la espalda de Natsuki sabiendo que así le facilitaría la conducción, ante el contacto de sus pechos la morena enrojeció hasta límites insospechados y arrancando la moto con una sonrisa risueña exclamo:

-**Como en los viejos tiempo ¿eh?**

-**Créeme Nat… su… ki… nada es como en los viejos tiempos…**

La chica de los ojos verdes loca de alegría por volver a escuchar su nombre proveniente de los labios de la castaña arrancó con un acelerón buscando y consiguiendo que la chica se pegase más a ella.

OoOoO

-**Sigues conduciendo como una demente Natsuki, algunas cosas no cambian** –dijo Shizuru quitándose el casco.

-**Como si no lo hubieras disfrutado…** -dijo Natsuki con una sonrisa de suficiencia – **ala vamos que no quiero que Mai se enfade.**

Ambas chicas subieron al apartamento de Mai quien las recibió a ambas con un abrazo sorprendiendo bastante a Shizuru quien lo recibió encantada.

Se sentaron a la mesa y el Ramen ya la estaba esperando.

-**Espero que sea de tu agrado Shizuru-San, en caso contrario puedo prepararte otra cosa…** -dijo Mai con una sonrisa.

Shizuru probó la comida y se quedo maravillada con el sabor, se notaba que el amor era algo realmente importante en la cocina.

-**Realmente me encanta, de verdad y por favor, olvida el San, Mai.**

La chica asintió y comenzó a cenar, Natsuki no pudo evitar agradecer que ambas chicas se llevasen bien, aunque Shizuru no quisiera nada con ella, no le agradaba ver que se aislaba tanto de la sociedad, le recordaba a ella hace unos años y si encontraba en Mai una amiga, sería algo totalmente maravilloso.

-**Natsuki ¿puedes pasarme el agua por favor?** –preguntó Shizuru a la morena.

La chica con cara de atontada le paso la jarra, pero con tal mala fortuna que esta se derramó por encima de la falda de la chica empapándola.

**-¡Por dios!** –exclamo Kuga levantándose con una servilleta y comenzando a secar esa zona- **lo siento, lo siento…**

-**Natsuki… para de hacer eso…** -dijo Shizuru totalmente colorada y al borde del colapso mental – **para… detente… ¡NATSUKI!**

El grito sorprendió a la morena quien se dio cuenta de que zona estaba tocando y su cara se tornó de todos los colores. Con una mano temblorosa le ofreció la servilleta a Shizuru quien la cogió y susurró:

-**Ya puedo hacerlo sola, gracias igualmente.**

Natsuki se sentó rápidamente, puso las manos sobre el regazo y se quedó muy quieta, mientras tanto Mai se agarraba con tanta fuerza a la mesa, intentando que su cara no cambiase y no partirse de risa, que tenía los nudillos de las manos blancos.

-**Ara, ara… a Mai le parece muy divertido…** -dijo Shizuru mirándola de reojo.

Mai solo apretó la boca y negó con la cabeza, no iba a perder la compostura, no delante de Shizuru Fujino, no podía ser tan maleducada.

-**Mai puede reírse** –dijo Shizuru con voz dulce – **yo seguramente también lo haría.**

Mai miró a Natsuki y no pudo resistirse más, comenzó a reírse a mandíbula batiente hasta que le dolió el estómago y sus ojos se empararon en lágrimas.

-**Bueno ya…** -dijo Natsuki molesta mirando para otro lado – **muy divertido…**

Cuando las cosas se tranquilizaron terminaron de cenar y Mai pregunto:

-**Y dime, Shizuru… ¿Qué tal han sido las cosas estos dos años? **

-**Aburridas… mucho estudiar y poco más… me centre en mis estudios básicamente, realmente quería tener la mente muy ocupada** –respondió la chica con una sonrisa – **aparte de eso me compre una moto y era a lo que le dedicaba la práctica totalidad de mi tiempo, a mis estudios y a la moto…**

-**Vaya…** -dijo Mai con una sonrisa – **me recuerdas a la señorita aquí presente… era lo único que hacía, estudiar y andar en moto, a veces estaba con nosotros, pero solo en cuerpo, ya la conoces… siempre con la mente en otro sitio… **

-**Leí en el periódico que sacaste las mejores notas en todo dos años seguidos** –dijo Natsuki en un arrebato de sinceridad **- ¿Cómo fue que decidiste estudiar medicina? Jamás me mencionaste nada…**

-**Ara, ara… por lo menos ya sé cómo me encontraste…** -dijo Shizuru con una sonrisa que Natsuki conocía bien, falsa, muy falsa – **el día que te saque del agua y te reanimé cuando volviste a la vida sentí algo… sentí que quería hacer eso muchas más veces, salvar muchas vidas… y la mejor forma que se me ocurrió fue estudiando medicina.**

-**Vaya… a eso se le llama vocación**-dijo Mai sinceramente – **al menos tendré un buen médico que me saldrá barato ¿no? **

Shizuru rió tapándose la boca con la mano y contesto con una sonrisa que esta vez era sincera:

-**No tendrás uno, tendrás dos contando a Natsuki y creo que no te saldremos baratas sino mas bien gratis.**

Natsuki asintió esperando la pregunta que sabía que la castaña haría a continuación.

**-¿Y a ti que se te perdió en la facultad de medicina Nat… su… ki?** – preguntó Shizuru mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-**Tú** –dijo claramente Natsuki sin apartar la mirada – **vine aquí a por ti, pero este primer día ha sido muy revelador y he descubierto que la medicina es muy interesante**.

Shizuru no dijo nada, la expresión de su rostro ni siquiera cambio un poco, pero en su interior algo se removió otra esquina de la capa de hielo que cubría su corazón acaba de resquebrajarse.

-**Bueno…** -dijo Mai levantándose para liberar tensión **– voy a por el postre, helado con chocolate caliente… **

Y la chica abandono la habitación a todo correr.

-**Porqué…** -fue lo único que dijo Shizuru.

-**Porque te quiero, porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, porque cuando me abandonaste no era yo… porque a pesar de que aprendí a vivir sin ti, no era feliz… porque lo eres todo para mí… porque deseo que me perdones… que me quieras como antes y me dejes hacerte feliz… **

Shizuru no dijo nada, la chica prometió no agobiarla y no lo había hecho, ella misma le había hecho la pregunta.

-**Bueno…** -dijo Mai volviendo a entrar en la habitación con una sonrisa –**dentro de una semana llega Tate, así que cuando queráis cualquier cosa no dudéis en venir a visitarnos, tendréis las puertas de esta casa siempre abiertas.**

**-¿Vais a vivir juntos? **–pregunto Natsuki levantando una ceja –**vaya, vaya… Mai nos muestra su verdadero lado…**

-**Es lo más lógico **–respondió Mai levantando la cabeza con orgullo – **llevamos dos años saliendo juntos y los dos venimos a vivir aquí, sería tontería coger cada uno un piso cuando realmente dormiremos en uno u otro.**

-**Tohika uno, Kuga… cero** –murmuró Shizuru lo suficientemente alto para que ambas chicas lo escuchasen.

El resto de la velada fue muy agradable, ya entrada la noche ambas chicas se despidieron amablemente de Mai y se encaminaron hacía su residencia. Ninguna dijo nada de lo ocurrido en la mesa, pero Natsuki pudo sentir a Shizuru acurrucarse y apretarse más contra ella a pesar de que conducía a una velocidad de lo más tranquila, pues realmente no quería que la noche y el trato que le daba Shizuru terminaran.

Aparcó la moto y Shizuru se adelanto, en ese momento una sombra surgió de sabe dios donde y se acercó a Natsuki:

-**Hola preciosa… ¿Tienes problemas? **

-**Déjame en paz…** -dijo la chica pasando bruscamente por su lado.

-**No seas así guapa** –dijo el chica agarrándola por el brazo - **vamos a dar una vuelta…**

Natsuki intento zafarse del agarre del chico, pero no fue capaz… el chico tenía mucha fuerza, comenzó a sudar frio.

-**Ara, ara… Kaji-San…** -dijo Shizuru desde atrás con un tono tan frio como el hielo- **¿Ya se te ha olvidado lo que juré hacer si te pasabas por aquí de nuevo?**

-**Fujino… **-dijo el chico palideciendo - **¿De dónde? **

-**Vuelve a tocar a mi Natsuki **– dijo agarrando a la chica por la cintura desde atrás – **y mi naginata y yo tendremos más que palabras contigo… Ahora vete…**

El chico echó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo tropezando y cayendo varias veces, dejando a Natsuki preguntándose qué demonios le habría hecho Shizuru a ese chico. Cuando la morena se dio cuenta de la situación se separó de Shizuru bruscamente quien aún no la había soltado ocupada como estaba en observar el camino que seguía el chico.

-**No vuelvas a hacer eso…** -dijo Natsuki dándole la espalda y caminando hacia la puerta.

**-¿Por qué?** –Preguntó Shizuru sin moverse del lugar –**hace años juré protegerte de todo Natsuki.**

**-¿Porqué?** –pregunto Natsuki cerrando los puños y dándose la vuelta - **¡Porque te amo! ¡Te amo, maldita sea!**

Rápidamente se dirigió hacia su cuarto recordando que era inútil correr, lo compartían esta vez no podía escapar.

-**No faltare a mi promesa Natsuki…** - dijo Shizuru entrando en la habitación con gesto serio pero sin mirarla – **nunca.**

-**Llevas tiempo haciéndolo Shizuru…** -dijo Natsuki recorriéndola con la mirada.

-**No sé qué quieres decir** –respondió la castaña sin posar sus ojos en ella – **siempre que te has visto en problemas te he protegido, o al menos lo he intentado… ¡siempre!**

-**Shizuru, mírame…** -rogó la morena con un hilo de voz.

Shizuru siguió mirando para otro lado.

-**Mírame…** -volvió a pedir Natsuki pero esta vez con voz más fuerte.

Fujino hizo oídos sordos de nuevo a la petición y se cruzó de brazos.

**-¡MIRAME!** –gritó Natsuki ya derrumbándose y cayendo de rodillas al suelo entre sollozos –**a esto me refiero… quien me protege de ti Shizuru…**

La castaña la miró sorprendida, Natsuki jamás se había expuesto tanto a ella por propia voluntad y no podía ocultar la verdad de sus palabras.

-**Todo este tiempo nadie me protegió de ti… del dolor que me causaba tu ausencia… y ahora…**

-**Natsuki… ya te dije que esto es temporal…** -respondió Shizuru – **mañana volverá a ser como antes de la cena…**

-**Entonces… ¿puedo pedirte una cosa por haber faltado a tu promesa? ** -preguntó Natsuki aun desde el suelo.

Shizuru se arrodillo delante de ella y asintió diciendo:

-**Me parece lo justo… pide lo que quieras.**

-**Bésame** - le espetó la morena.

Shizuru la miró durante unos minutos y suspiró, le puso las manos en los hombros y se acercó lentamente a su rostro ¿porqué estaba temblando? Natsuki no soportó más la espera, por lo que acortó la distancia entre ellas y unió sus labios con los de la castaña.

Shizuru se sorprendió por la acción de Natsuki y dejo resbalar sus manos por el cuerpo de la chica hasta llegar a las caderas, esta por su parte se dejo caer hacía atrás quedando acostada en el suelo con Shizuru encima.

Natsuki separó sus labios invitando a Shizuru a entrar en ella, quien no desperdició la oportunidad, besar a Natsuki con su consentimiento o más bien con su petición era algo que jamás creyó posible. El tacto de la lengua de Natsuki era tan… cálido… en contra de su personalidad fría y borde ella era tibia y sensual.

La morena por su parte no pensaba en nada, solo disfrutaba la situación sintiendo como el corazón quería salir de su pecho, pasó las manos por la espalda de Shizuru y la apretó aun más contra si clavándole los dedos, pero a la castaña no le importó, sino que profundizo aún más si era posible el beso y deslizó sus manos hasta los muslos de Natsuki apretándolos, en el momento que un pequeño gemido escapó de los labios de la morena fue como si Fujino despertase de un trance, abrió los ojos, se separó de ella y se levantó diciendo:

**-Yo no falto a mis promesas Kuga…**

Natsuki por su parte observó horrorizada como el objeto de su deseo se metía en la cama y la dejaba "así", a sabiendas de que iba a pasar una mala noche se desvistió, ni se molesto en ponerse el pijama y se metió en cama dándole la espalda a Shizuru.

La castaña por su parte apretaba la almohada ahogando las ganas de dar media vuelta y hacer a Natsuki suya en aquel preciso momento y en aquel preciso lugar. Pero no… si la morena quería algo tenía que ganárselo… ya que no solo de ilusiones vive el hombre… o este caso la mujer…

**CONTINUARA**


	5. Capítulo 4: No puedo controlarme

**Capítulo 4: No puedo controlarme**

Cuando Shizuru despertó a la mañana siguiente lo hizo sobresaltada, realmente había besado a Natsuki la noche anterior y menudo beso… aun podía sentir el roce de la piel de la chica junto con la humedad y el calor de sus besos. Cerró los ojos disfrutando del recuerdo, pero no duró mucho, no podía caer tan fácil en la redes de esa chica tan volátil… ya le rompió el corazón una vez… y seguramente volvería a hacerlo.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la cama de la antigua Hime de hielo almohada en mano preparada para lanzarla a la mas mínima señal de un sueño poco ético de la morena, la miró dormir plácidamente y en el momento que vio la chica se disponía a abrir la boca levantó la almohada todo lo alto que pudo.

-**Me rompes el corazón Shizuru** – fue lo que salió de la boca de la chica con un tono de voz claramente melancólico.

Shizuru soltó la almohada y un gesto de tristeza y arrepentimiento se tornó en su cara, la chica estaba sufriendo…

-**Me prometiste que hoy te pondrías el conjunto de lencería que te regalé, bueno… da igual… para el tiempo que te lo voy a dejar puesto…**

Shizuru cogió la almohada con renovada ira y golpeó a Natsuki con ella tan fuerte y tantas veces como pudo:

-**Deja… de tener… esos… sueños… conmigo… ¡maldita pervertida!** – le decía Shizuru entre golpe y golpe.

-**Auch… para… ¡no puedo controlarme! Es cosa de mi subconsciente… ¿Te crees que me fui a la cama planeando que hoy iba a soñar que te hacía mi esclava sexual?** – intento excusarse Natsuki.

**-¡Eres imposible Kuga!** –terminó exclamando Shizuru lanzando la almohada lejos y entrando en el baño con un portazo.

**-¿Por qué siempre me despierta en la mejor parte? **– se preguntó Natsuki mientras se tiraba de nuevo en la cama.

OoOoO

**[Maldita Kuga]** pensaba Shizuru mientras se lavaba el pelo de una manera algo furiosa **[Todo era más llevadero cuando yo hacía insinuaciones y ella no se enteraba…]**

Se entretuvo más de la cuenta en la ducha, disfrutando del agua caliente que le ayudaba a despejar la mente y no fue hasta que salió de la misma y buscó la toalla la cual no estaba, otra vez, que se dio cuenta de que su ropa seguía estirada a los pies de la cama y que el picardías negro que había decidido ponerse en el día de hoy seguramente no tardó más de cinco segundos en llamar la atención de Natsuki.

**[Con lo bruta que es a veces y tiene que interesarse precisamente por la lencería]** pensó la chica llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

Tomando aire abrió la puerta y salió al exterior otra vez totalmente desnuda para coger la toalla envolverse en ella y recoger su ropa, pero algo andaba mal… su ropa interior no estaba…

**-¿Buscabas esto Fujino?** – preguntó Natsuki sentada en su cama con su picardías en la mano y ya totalmente mentalizada de cómo saldría la castaña del baño – **Así que finalmente aprendiste algo de mí en ese tiempo ¿no? He de reconocer que tienes un gusto excelente…**

-**Kuga… dame mi ropa interior** – dijo Shizuru comenzando a tener un tic en el ojo **– no sé como lo haces… pero me alteras.**

-**Ara, ara… Eso es porque mi Shizuru-Chan es tan mona… que consigue que me comporte de un modo totalmente irracional** –dijo Natsuki con una sonrisa imitando a la chica de Kioto.

Shizuru se acercó a grandes zancadas a donde estaba la chica e intento coger la prenda interior de la mano de Natsuki, pero esta fue más rápida y lo único que consiguió Shizuru fue dejar su pecho a la altura de la cara de Natsuki, quien rápidamente enrojeció, le dio la prenda y poniendo morritos dijo:

-**Ara, ara… ¿Hoy Shizuru no me dará un besito?**

Shizuru la golpeo con toda la fuerza que fue capaz antes de meterse en el baño, dejando a una dolorida Natsuki en la cama murmurando:

-**Vale… imitarte es una mala forma de conseguir tu aprobación… ouch… duele… **

OoOoO

En clase, el profesor llamaba al orden a sus alumnas, Natsuki por su parte no prestaba atención a nada, a pesar de que muchos y muchas le prestaban atención a ella, en tan solo dos días ya era conocida en toda la universidad.

-**Bueno vamos a ver… a pesar de que es una asignatura que no cursareis hasta tercer curso, el decano se ha propuesto que hagáis un trabajo sobre antropología** –decía el profesor cuando todo el mundo se hubo callado – **de ese trabajo dependerá el 40% de la nota que obtengáis en esta asignatura y lo haréis por parejas…**

De pronto Natsuki sintió como si alguien la observara, y de hecho así era… muchísimas miradas de la clase estaban puestas en ella.

**-Con los alumnos y alumnas de tercero… **-terminó el profesor.

De pronto por toda la clase surgió un murmullo que fue subiendo de intensidad y bajo el punto de vista de Natsuki estaba teñido de fanatismo lo único que se escucho durante un rato fue "Fujino onee-sama" palabras que dichas de esa manera le provocaron a la chica verdaderos escalofríos.

La motorista morena se acercó a sacar el papel en el cual estaría su compañero o compañera con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, ya compartía cuarto con la castaña y ya había conseguido un beso de ella, no podría tener tan buena suerte de tenerla también como compañera.

-**Fujino, Shizuru** –anunció el profesor tras leer el papel que Natsuki le entregaba – **vaya a buscarla a laboratorio número ocho y comiencen su trabajo por favor.**

Los pensamientos de la clase estaban divididos, había celos hacía Natsuki, celos hacía Shizuru y personas que simplemente con verlas cerca se les retrasaba tanto el flujo sanguíneo cerebral que sencillamente no eran capaces de pensar nada coherente. La chica por su parte ajena a todo esto y mostrando una seguridad que no sentía se encaminó hacia el laboratorio ocho, al llegar, llamo a la puerta y cuando le dieron el permiso pasó para adentro.

Revisó la clase con los ojos y allí estaba ella, en el medió escribiendo algo con tu pulcra letra y sin darse cuenta de nada más.

-**Muy bien señorita Kuga** –dijo el profesor tras leer el papel que Natsuki le ofrecía y producir que Shizuru levantara de la cabeza de manera algo precipitada – **su pareja será Fujino, Shizuru. Señorita Fujino puede abandonar el aula en compañía de esta joven para dar comienzo a su trabajo.**

Shizuru no mudó su rostro en ningún momento, saludo a Natsuki con mucha educación y Natsuki correspondió como era debido abriéndole la puerta de la biblioteca.

**-¿Tienes algo que ver en esto?** –pregunto Shizuru antes de sentarse.

**-Es obra del destino de nuevo… ¿no te parecen ya muchas señales Shi… Fujino?** –preguntó Natsuki acomodándose.

-**Yo no creo en esas cosas…** -dijo Shizuru – **nuestro sino era morir en el carnaval de las Himes y míranos aquí sentadas, cada cual hace su propio destino.**

Natsuki la miró a los ojos y pudo ver una profunda tristeza en ellos por lo que no quiso seguir tocando el tema y decidió dejar a la chica tranquila.

Comenzaron el trabajo y se dieron cuenta de que se complementaban bastante bien, la mayor parte del trabajo la hizo Shizuru, ya que obviamente al llevar dos años de ventaja a Natsuki poseía mas conocimiento médico que la morena, pero la chica de los ojos verdes sorprendió mucho a su compañera demostrando una gran responsabilidad en los estudios nunca antes conocida.

-**Ara, ara… ¿ya es tan tarde?** –Pregunto Shizuru mirando su reloj – **tengo que irme o no llegaré a tiempo…**

**-¿Puedo preguntar a dónde vas Fujino? **

**-¿No lo sabes? Quede con Mai para tomar té** – respondió Shizuru recogiendo sus cosas **– te veré más tarde en casa.**

-**Ojala me dijeses lo mismo con otras connotaciones…** -murmuró la morena de manera triste sin ser consciente de que Shizuru la había escuchado.

Cuando arrancó la moto, la ex presidenta escolar solo tenía en mente una cosa… averiguar que pasó el día que se marchó.

Entro en la cafetería y encontró a Mai sentada leyendo una revista de gastronomía, recordó el sabor de la comida de la chica y sonrió, llegaría a ser una gran chef, estaba segura de ello y si necesitaba socios… siempre podría echarle una mano ¿no? De qué sirve tener tanto dinero si no lo usas adecuadamente…

-**Buenas tardes Shizuru** –la saludo Mai con una sonrisa - **¿Qué tal las clases?**

-**Agotadoras…** -respondió la chica con una sonrisa – **me alegra que me hayas llamado, pasar tanto tiempo al lado de Natsuki me nubla la razón…**

-**Sí… bueno…** -respondió la pelirroja – **a mí también me pasaba cuando compartíamos cuarto, esa chica es un desastre…**

-**Mai… ¿Si te hago una pregunta me contestaras la verdad?** –dijo de pronto Shizuru con un gesto de lo más serio.

Mai asintió sin comprender muy bien a que venía ese cambio de tema tan abrupto.

**-¿Qué paso el día que me marche? ¿Qué paso… con ella?**

-**Veras… cuando yo llegué a junto de Natsuki en la piscina, le explique que realmente la habías reanimado y su cara cambio…** -dijo Mai cerrando los ojos para recordar mejor – **nunca la vi tan aterrorizada en toda mi vida, para ser sincera… se desmalló y estuvo bastante tiempo inconsciente, cuando se despertó… salió corriendo y no dijo a donde, de hecho casi se pega un golpe contra la puerta porque seguía mareada… no volvió hasta la mañana siguiente, en un estado totalmente deplorable y abrazando un marco de fotos roto… jamás vi una mirada tan triste como la suya…**

**-¿Y después de eso que paso? – **quiso saber Shizuru.

**-Simplemente cambio… **-dijo Mai** – empezó a pasar mucho tiempo sola, se encerraba a estudiar y te buscó… te buscó hasta que no tuvo por donde mirar… no fue hasta que yo le enseñé reportaje del periódico… lo siento… que te encontró y decidió venir a por ti…**

**-Ara, ara… ¿Mai haciendo de detective? –**dijo Shizuru para restarle importancia al asunto – **realmente habría sido digno de ver…**

-**Lo siento Shizuru… tal vez debimos dejarte en paz… pero… Natsuki estaba tan obsesionada con encontrarte y pedirte perdón…** - dijo Mai – **ella no lo sabe, pero la escuchaba llorar cada noche hasta quedarse dormida y aunque no lo parezca la vi mucho más feliz el día que fuisteis a cenar…**

Shizuru solo asintió y cambio de tema, resultaba fácil hablar con Mai, entendía de muchos temas y los explicaba de una manera sencilla. Shizuru no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en ella dentro de unos años rodeada de niños, realmente sería una madre ejemplar…

Cuando ya se les hizo tarde, Shizuru llevó a Mai a casa y decidió ir a dar una vuelta y pensar en lo que Mai le había contado, Natsuki realmente parecía arrepentida pero… ¿podría confiar? Pensando, pensando se le echo la noche encima y las horas pasaron, cuando se dio cuenta ya eran las dos de la mañana por lo que decidió volver a la habitación. Entró despacio para no despertar a Natsuki y sintió con sorpresa como la chica iba a junto de ella y le preguntaba en un tono bastante alterado:

**-¿Dónde estabas?**

-**No es asunto tuyo…** -respondió Shizuru dando un paso a la derecha.

-**Llamé a Mai y me dijo que la dejaste en casa hace mucho tiempo** –dijo Natsuki – **estaba preocupada.**

-**Pues estoy bien Kuga, no hace falta que te preocupes tanto… creo que te demostré en su día que puedo cuidarme sola…** -respondió Shizuru haciendo fuerza para pasar hacía su lado de la habitación.

-**Por favor… no vuelvas a hacerlo… me dejas preocupada…-**dijo Natsuki.

**-¿No es lo mismo que me hiciste a mi tú en Fuuka? Desaparecer sin dejar rastro, no contarme nada, mantenerme al margen de todo… **

**-¡No es lo mismo para nada! **– dijo Natsuki dando un paso hacía ella – **yo de aquella intentaba protegerte de todo el mundo de las Himes, no sabía que tú eras una de ellas y ante todo… yo no sabía que tú me amabas…**

-**Kuga, no te acerques más a mí…** -dijo Shizuru empujándola hacía atrás – **no eres quien para controlarme… viví muy tranquila y feliz estos dos años hasta que llegaste tu…**

**-¿De verdad viviste tranquila y feliz? Entonces porque nadie sabe nada de ti Shizuru…porque no tienes ninguna amiga o ningún amigo… porque esas notas…** - preguntó Natsuki acercándose de nuevo a ella – **has vivido tan amargada como yo y lo sabes… y ahora por mucho que lo niegues te mueres por besarme… lo sabes perfectamente… nunca te imagine tan cobarde…**

**-¿Cobarde yo? **– pregunto Shizuru ofendida – **tú fuiste quien prefirió decir que le daba asco antes que reconocer mis sentimientos y tú fuiste la que me besó solo para distraerme y matar a mi child… en lo que refiere a mi no has hecho un acto por la cara en tu vida Kuga… ¿Y pretendes que me vaya contigo? No eres más que una vil cobarde que es incapaz de mantener a la persona que ama a su lado.**

Natsuki sintió como un puñal esas últimas palabras y levantó el brazo dispuesta a pegarle un buen golpe a Shizuru, pero en el último momento no fue capaz y descargó toda esa rabia agarrando a la castaña de la nuca, acercándola a ella y besándola de una manera francamente agresiva.

Shizuru la empujó y le pegó una bofetada, Natsuki se llevó la mano a la mejilla y la miró a los ojos. Shizuru no sabía qué hacer… quedarse… irse… o pegarle de nuevo… solo tenía claro que el aspecto alterado y sonrojado de Natsuki la hacían verse más sexy que nunca…

**CONTINUARA**


	6. Capítulo 5:Mirate y dime que no te gusta

**Capítulo 5: Mira tu rostro y dime que no te gusta**

Shizuru apretó los puños cerró los ojos y se lanzó contra Natsuki atrapando sus labios en el camino, los besó con afán, como si estuviera muriendo de sed y de ellos manara agua pura y cristalina. Natsuki quien no estaba muy segura de que estaba pasando en un primer momento se quedó estática con ambos brazos a los costados, pero cuando fue consciente de la situación agarró a la castaña y la pegó contra la pared.

-**Esto no significa nada Kuga…** -dijo Shizuru entre resuellos cuando necesitó aire - **mañana te odiare más que hoy.**

**-Tú cállate y bésame Fujino…** -respondió la castaña volviendo a sus labios.

La ex presidenta enredó su pierna derecha en la cintura de la morena al tiempo que deslizaba las manos por la espalda, Natsuki tomó eso como una invitación y comenzó a acariciar la pierna desde la rodilla hasta donde la espalda perdía su nombre metiéndola por debajo de la falda plisada y acariciando la ropa interior de la castaña, finalmente estiró su mano al completo y apretó con fuerza.

Shizuru se separó y empujo a Natsuki contra la estantería.

-**Aquí soy yo quien marca las reglas** – dijo la castaña antes de morder el hombro de la chica de ojos verdes.

Natsuki no dijo nada, solo la apretó más contra sí provocando una lluvia de libros y objetos alrededor, ninguna fue consciente de ello, la una estaba ocupada recorriendo con su lengua la anatomía de su acompañante y la otra… la otra estaba intentando recordar cómo se respira.

De todos los sueños que pudo tener Natsuki, ninguno se parecía en lo más mínimo a este, Shizuru tenía fuerza, pasión y ¿para qué negarlo? Morbo, mucho, mucho morbo… ver a la siempre perfecta Shizuru Fujino perder los papeles de esta manera no tenía precio.

Natsuki decidió que era momento de pasar a la acción, así que agarró a Shizuru de las nalgas y la subió en el escritorio tirando todo lo habido y por haber encima en su camino, agarró los bordes de la camisa de la chica y simplemente dio un tirón limpio, provocando que todos los botones saltasen por la habitación. Tenía prisa por sentir la piel de la chica, por probarlo, por saborearlo… quería hacerlo todo. La castaña por su parte rodeó su cadera con sus piernas y la acercó más a ella, provocando un ligero roce de sus intimidades que las hizo gemir levemente a ambas, ese sonido volvió loca a Natsuki, en sus sueños no sonaba tan bien… se apartó levemente de su amante para bajar el rostro y apretar uno de los pezones con la boca por encima del picardías, la aludida echó la cabeza hacia atrás y no contuvo el sonido que se formó en su garganta.

-**Hazlo otra vez…** -murmuró Natsuki encandilada y repitiendo el proceso en el otro pezón.

Shizuru lo repitió, pero no para contentar a Natsuki, sino más bien porque no pudo evitarlo de manera que el rubor acudió a su rostro cuando comprobó todo el poder que la chica podía tener sobre ella. Se quitó la camisa y levantándose de la mesa tiró a Natsuki en la cama.

-**Di mi nombre Kuga…** - dijo Shizuru poniendo su rodilla entre las piernas de Natsuki y acercándose de manera sugerente.

-**Fujino** – dijo Natsuki provocándola con la mirada.

-**Mi nombre… no mi apellido** –respondió Shizuru quitándole la camiseta y metiendo la mano en el pantalón para acercarla a ella.

**-¿Saldrás conmigo?** – preguntó Natsuki ofreciéndole sus labios.

-**No** – respondió segura Shizuru antes de besarla **– te queda mucho camino. ****  
**  
Volvieron a enredarse en un beso que si lo llamásemos apasionado, no significaría nada, daba la impresión de que intentaban devorarse la una a la otra.

-**No dirás mi nombre…** -dijo Shizuru quitándole el sujetador a Natsuki – **pero te aseguro que lo gritarás. ****  
**  
Sin perder más tiempo se llevó el pezón derecho de la chica a la boca y pellizcó el izquierdo con los dedos, la morena, gimió de placer y la apretó aún más contra sí, no podía creer todas las sensaciones que le estaba provocando la castaña, quería devolverle el favor, quería que ella sintiese lo mismo o aún más que ella, necesitaba hacerla suya. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta dejando a Shizuru abajo y prácticamente arrancándole la falda. Los zapatos y calcetines de ambas tocaron el suelo en cuestión de segundos y la ropa interior de Shizuru… también.

Natsuki miró el cuerpo que tenía delante, estudiándolo con atención, deleitándose en cada curva y bajo su rostro para recorrerlo más cómodamente, pero una mano de Shizuru se lo impidió.

-**Desnúdate, lentamente, para mí…** -dijo la chica que sacó un poco de autocontrol de sabe Dios donde. Como Natsuki no parecía creérselo mucho dijo - **¿Acaso no me deseas Nat… su… ki? ****  
**  
Kuga bajó de la cama y lentamente, muy lentamente comenzó a retirar las prendas que le faltaban bajo la atenta y lasciva mirada de Shizuru quien se mordía el labio inferior al tiempo levantaba la ceja izquierda mientras se la comía con los ojos. Una vez que se hubo quedado Natsuki desnuda, Shizuru le hizo un gesto para que se acercase al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama, la rodeo con sus brazos y la estrechó más contra ella trazando un húmedo recorrido por sus pechos.

-**Te amo Fujino… y me da igual que tú no me lo reconozcas y que mañana me ignores, te amo con todo mí ser y nunca sentí encajar en un sitio tan bien como en tus brazos** –dijo de pronto Natsuki.

-**A mi me gusta…algo… todo esto que estamos haciendo**- respondió Shizuru mintiendo descaradamente.

Natsuki la puso de pie, le dio la vuelta y la coloco de rodillas en la cama, se posicionó detrás de ella y le levantó el mentón con la mano derecha al tiempo que apretaba uno de sus pechos con la izquierda, cuando Shizuru abrió los ojos, pudo verse a ella misma y lo que Natsuki le hacía reflejado en un gran espejo, lentamente la mano de Natsuki se dirigió a su feminidad y la chica ahogo un gemido.

-**Mira tu rostro y dime que no te gusta lo que te estoy haciendo Fujino…** -dijo Natsuki partiendo la frase para morderle el lóbulo de la oreja – **porque lo que hay aquí abajo me dice todo lo contrario… ****  
**  
Jugó en la entrada de la chica durante largo rato, mientras mordía y besaba el cuello y los hombros de Shizuru, llegando a dejar incluso una marca en la parte superior izquierda del cuello de la chica.

-**Por favor…** -dijo Shizuru en un gemido ahogado.

-**Por favor ¿qué? Fujino…** -dijo Natsuki sin compasión **– Dilo… pídeme que te haga mía… ****  
**  
-**N… no…** -dijo Shizuru que seguía mirando la imagen del espejo y cada le costaba más controlarse **– ambas seremos una… ****  
**  
Y dándose la vuelta placó literalmente a Natsuki y entre besos, gemidos, caricias y una lucha se posicionó entre las piernas de la chica.

-**Veamos si ahora no lo gritas…** -dijo Shizuru con la cara más lasciva que Natsuki haya visto nunca.

Cuando comenzó con los movimientos de vaivén, Natsuki puso los ojos en blanco y la agarró de las caderas, sumándose a la danza que la estudiante de tercero estaba realizando. Ambas sudaban de manera copiosa y notaban la humedad de su sexo totalmente descontrolada.

-**Hazlo Kuga… sé… que lo estas deseando… **- decía Shizuru aumentando el ritmo de la fricción.

El rostro de Natsuki estaba colorado a más no poder y agarró las caderas de Shizuru como si la vida le fuera en ello, cuanto más se acercaba al momento clímax más le costaba contener el grito que luchaba por salir de su pecho. Los gemidos de las chicas ya eran historia, se habían transformado en jadeos que no podían controlar y la mismísima Shizuru estaba empezando a sentir la falta de oxigeno de manera alarmante.  
Cuando ambos cuerpos comenzaron a vibrar Natsuki no lo resistió más y sí… gritó, gritó como nunca en su vida un claro y perfecto:

**-¡Shizuru!**

Shizuru por su parte gritó también pero no gritó su nombre, ni su apellido ni nada… simplemente gritó el mejor sonido del mundo, aquel que sale del alma.

-**Te dije que gritarías…** -dijo Shizuru con una sonrisa creída cuando su respiración se hubo normalizado.

-**Shizuru… quiero más…** -dijo Natsuki posicionándose sobre la chica y ocultando el rostro de la castaña bajo una mata de pelo moreno – **quiero probarte, quiero que me pruebes, quiero poseerte… lo quiero… ¡TODO! ****  
**  
Shizuru la miró como si no la conociese y dijo:

-**Ara, ara… ¿Aun no has tenido suficiente?**

-**Nunca…** -respondió Natsuki con su voz ronca volviendo a sus labios.

Los besos de la morena descendieron rápidamente al cuello, alterando de nuevo la respiración de la castaña mientras sus manos iban al sur, mucho más al sur… Shizuru se agarró a las sabanas de una manera que parecía que iba a romperlas, cuanto más descendía el rostro de Natsuki, más las agarraba ella.

-**Aunque solo sea este noche, déjame creer que eres mía Shizuru…** -dijo Natsuki antes de sumergiese en los pliegues de Shizuru.

La castaña arqueó la espalda y se agarró a los barrotes de la cama en un gesto de puro placer, aquello era el cielo, el cálido tacto de la lengua de Natsuki la estaba sumergiendo en un mundo de sensaciones increíbles.

**-¿Cómo es…?** – comenzó Shizuru pero un gemido provocado por la irrupción de los dedos de Natsuki en su ser la hizo detenerse – **posible… que se te de tan bien… ****  
**  
-**Tú lo provocas Shizuru…** -dijo la chica dándose la vuelta y poniendo las piernas a los lados de la cabeza de la ex presidente – **por favor… Shizuru, por favor… pruébame… ****  
**  
La castaña elevó el rostro y vio a Natsuki en todo su esplendor, excitándose más si cabe, acción que Natsuki notó en el momento. Shizuru no pudo aguantar más y probó el tesoro que la chica le ofrecía, provocando en la morena espasmos de placer, alagada por la reacción decidió poner en juego los conocimientos de anatomía que poseía y buscar el punto G de la chica, obviamente… siendo la mejor alumna del curso, no tardo más de diez segundos en localizarlo y comenzar a masajearlo el tiempo que chupaba como si fuera el mejor caramelo del mundo el botón de placer de la chica. Natsuki embriagada de placer por lo que Shizuru estaba realizando decidió imitarla, le llevó unos cuantos segundos más, pero cuando lo encontró… le supo a gloria.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que las chicas sintiesen un orgasmo arrollador que las dejó sin resuello. Natsuki como pudo se arrastró hasta quedar a la altura de Shizuru y se abrazó a ella.

-**Ara, ara contéstame una cosa Nat… su… ki… ¿Qué te gusta más, la mayonesa o yo?** –pregunto Shizuru con una sonrisa pícara.

Natsuki la besó y Shizuru sintió su propio sabor en la boca de la chica, cuando se separaron Natsuki contesto:

-**Obviamente tú… Gracias por mentirme esta noche… me llevará tiempo, pero recuperare tu confianza sea como sea… **-y así sin más se acurró entre sus pechos para quedarse dormida.

**[No te mentí del todo Natsuki, no te mentí del todo…]**  
**  
****CONTINUARA**


	7. Capítulo 6: El amor duele

**Capítulo 6: El amor duele**

Shizuru despertó primero pensando en el sueño que había tenido esa noche, soñó con Natsuki… después de tanto tiempo imaginándolo y deseándolo realmente estuvo con ella… y de qué forma… se le pusieron los pelos como escarpias. Se movió ligeramente y notó un cuerpo a su lado, fue como una descarga, no era un sueño, pasó de verdad, había tenido a la chica en su interior de manera real… Cuando fue capaz de asimilar su comportamiento la noche anterior un color rojo grana acudió a su rostro, se levantó de la cama con todo el sigilo que fue capaz y se metió en el baño, necesitaba una ducha urgentemente.

Natsuki abrió los ojos cuando Shizuru se metió en el baño, el movimiento de la chica la había despertado, pero no había dado muestras de ello porque quería comprobar que reacción tendría la ex presidenta después de la noche vivida y… como pudo comprobar, la reacción fue mala. La chica se dio la vuelta aspirando el perfume de Shizuru que aun permanecía en la almohada, una lágrima silenciosa se escurrió por su rostro, se levantó, se vistió a toda prisa, cogió más ropa, la metió en una mochila y salió todo lo rápido y silenciosamente que pudo por la puerta, solo existía un lugar al que podía ir y sentirse cómoda.

**[Soy idiota…]** pensaba Natsuki mientras conducía su moto **[Realmente pensé que lo de ayer cambiaría algo…] **

Cuando Mai abrió la puerta de su casa y vio a su amiga se asustó, en sus ojos había el mismo brillo triste que antes de llegar a esa ciudad, la morena pasó por su lado con la cabeza gacha y murmuró un…

**-¿Puedo usar tu ducha? Fujino acapara la nuestra…**

La pelirroja asintió sin atreverse a preguntar nada, algo había pasado, algo que había cambiado las cosas… pero ¿Qué era? Distraída fue a coger una toalla para Natsuki y distraída entró el baño después de llamar para dársela, pero toda esa distracción desapareció en el momento que la motorista se dio la vuelta y le vio la espalda.

**[Eso son…]** pensaba Mai **[¡Oh Dios mío! Marcas de uñas…]**

-**Natsuki…** -dijo Mai no sabiendo por donde comenzar – **cuando salgas de la ducha ven a verme… debería echarte algo en los arañazos de la espalda…**

Natsuki lejos de ponerse colara le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento acompañada de una sonrisa triste y asintió al tiempo que le decía:

**-El amor duele…**

OoOoO

Cuando Shizuru salió de la habitación y no vio a Natsuki se preocupó, la chica siempre era muy cuidadosa con su higiene personal, ¿Qué sería lo que la reclamaba con tanta prisa que no le permitía ni darse una ducha? Y más en ese día que ni siquiera tenían clases. Sacudió su cabeza y alejó esos pensamiento de su cabeza, estuvo tentada a llamarla al móvil, pero le había dejado clarísimo la noche anterior que hoy iba a volver a ser la misma situación de antes, pero… ¿Realmente eran los mismos sentimientos?

Justo de aquella reparó en que mucha gente la señalaba con cara de sorprendida. Sin comprender que estaba sucediendo, llegó a su vehículo bastante enfadada y no fue hasta que colocó el espejo del mismo que la vio, la marca en su cuello, el chupetón dejado por Natsuki la noche anterior se veía a distancia en su piel. Ahora entendía las miradas, y ya imaginaba los rumores… "Shizuru Fujino tiene un amante" miró al cielo y se encogió pensando en lo que le venía encima hasta que una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-**Fujino…** -la llamó Akane llegando hasta ella.

-**Ara, ara… ¿Cuántas veces le tendré que decir a Akane que me llame por mi nombre?** – preguntó Shizuru mudando su rostro a una sonrisa.

-**Lo siento…** -respondió la chica rascándose la cabeza – **ya sabes… la fuerza de la costumbre… bueno… a lo que iba… ¿iras a la fiesta esta noche?**

-**Mmmm… la primera fiesta universitaria del curso…** -pensaba Shizuru recordando las anteriores no muy convencida – **si no voy vendrán a buscarme otra vez a mi cuarto ¿no?**

-**Me temo que si…** -respondió su compañera con una mueca – **siempre puedes venir un rato y fingir que te vas con… bueno… ya sabes… los rumores se expanden… **

-**Ara, ara… si solo llevo cuatro minutos exactos fuera de mi cuarto** – dijo Shizuru sin mudar el rostro – **es imposible…**

Pero como muchas veces ocurre la realidad supera a la ficción, tanto es así que una de las alumnas la cual Shizuru no conocía de nada se le acercó simplemente para estrecharle la mano y comunicarle:

-**Felicidades Fujino… has batido el record, el comentario morboso en menos tiempo esparcido por la universidad.**

Shizuru sonrió de nuevo y argumentando que se le hacía tarde salió de la residencia montada en su moto todo lo rápido que fue capaz.

**[Me espera una noche larga…]** pensaba la chica de modo **torturado [muy larga…]**

OoOoO

**-¿Qué paso?** –Preguntaba Mai curándole las heridas de la espalda a su amiga – **Bueno… lo que paso es obvio… quiero decir… ¿Qué pasó?**

**-No te preocupes Mai… sé que no quieres detalles…** -dijo Natsuki con la cabeza entre las piernas – **pues básicamente discutimos y la cosa se descontroló… nada más… **

-**Discutir y que la cosa se descontrolé no suele acabar con estas marcas…** -dijo Mai arrugando la nariz – **suele acabar en una pelea.**

-**Así empezó…** - reconoció Natsuki con una sonrisita – **a golpes… si tan solo hubieras visto sus ojos… no había amor solo había… morbo y lujuria… echo de menos sus antiguas miradas…**

-**Exceso de información Natsuki…** -dijo Mai tapándose los oídos y levantándose – **exceso de información… te quiero amiga… pero no sigas…**

Natsuki formó una disculpa a modo de sonrisa y se puso la camiseta, se quedaría a cenar en casa de Mai, por lo que la acompaño a la cocina y comenzó a jugar con la radio, la primera melodía que sonó parecía interesante hasta que…

"**Give me all your true hate and I'll translate it in our bed" **

(_Dame_ _todo su odio sincero y lo trasladare a nuestra cama)_ [Mad about you – HOOVERPHONICS]

Sacudió la cabeza y cambió la emisora pero tampoco tuvo mucha suerte esta vez…

"**I'll believe all your lies, just pretend you love me" **

(_Creeré todas tus mentiras, solo finge amarme_) [Anything for you – EVANESCENCE]

**-¿Te pasa algo Natsuki?** –preguntó Mai al ver como la chica apagaba el aparato de manera abrupta y enfadada.

**-Nada… que parece que se está cachondeando de mí…** - respondió la chica dándole la espalda.

-**Por cierto Natsuki… ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la fiesta de tu universidad esta noche?** – preguntó Mai como quien no quiere la cosa.

-**Ya lo tenías pensado ¿no?** –preguntó Natsuki levantando una ceja y mirándola de lado.

-**Tal vez…** -dijo Mai sonrojándose**- por favor… tenemos que ir a nuestra primera fiesta universitaria Natsuki… te distraerás…**

-**Bueno… seguro que Shizuru no está en ella, así que sí… será una buena distracción… bueno vale…** -respondió la chica- **vámonos a la fiesta universitaria, pero pagas tú…**

OoOoO

Cuando Natsuki llegó en compañía de Mai al recinto universitario no se podía creer que ese fuese el mismo lugar en el que llevaba a cabo sus clases, estaba totalmente cambiado, luces por doquier, gente, música y alcohol, mucho alcohol… la gente la saludaba al pasar llamándola por su apellido y ella correspondía a todos los saludos que era capaz.

-**Vaya, vaya…** -dijo dándole algunos codazos Mai de modo juguetón – **Natsuki Kuga rompiendo corazones haya por donde pasa…**

**-Idiota** -respondió la chica enrojeciendo violentamente – **ni que yo lo fuera buscando…**

-**Bueno… esa pose de mala y tu moto ayudan bastante…** -respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

Natsuki iba a responder cuando una chica se acercó a ellas y miró directamente a Natsuki:

-**Kuga-San… tu eres la compañera de cuarto de Fujino-San ¿verdad?**

-**Así es…** -respondió Natsuki un poco sorprendida por la pregunta - **¿por?**

-**Veras… ¿podrías tú desvelarnos la verdad que se esconde bajo los rumores?** –preguntó la chica con una sonrisa obvio efecto de la bebida.

-**Lo siento… he estado fuera, no sé de que rumores me hablas…** -respondió Natsuki seria ¿era posible que alguien supiera de lo suyo con Shizuru?

-**La marca de Fujino-San en el cuello…** -respondió la chica decepcionada – **pensé que tú sabrías quien se la hizo… no se habla de otra cosa… y Fujino no nos quiso decir nada… hablo algo de un golpe contra la puerta o no se que…**

De pronto Natsuki entendió todo… le había dejado un chupetón a la vista ¡muy a la vista! Y Shizuru ni cuenta se había dado.

-**Pues lo lamento…** -respondió Natsuki eludiendo el tema como buenamente podía – **pero yo no sé nada… tendréis que sacar información de otras fuentes, ahora si me disculpas…**

La chica agarró a Mai del codo y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a escapar de lo que parecía convertirse en un interrogatorio, pero la visión que contemplo le hizo pensar rápido y preguntar:

-**Mai… ¿Qué es lo peor que harías por mi querida amiga?**

-Pues no sé… -respondió la chica sin enterarse de nada - **¿enfrentarme a la muerte? Espera… eso ya lo hice…**

**-¡Genial!** –Respondió Natsuki – **entonces no te importara entretener a Fujino mientras yo me doy a la fuga…**

Cuando visualizó a Shizuru caminando hacia ellas y luego intentó enfocar de nuevo a Natsuki, esta ya se había ido como alma que lleva el diablo.

-**Ara, ara… Mai** -dijo Shizuru con una sonrisa- **no esperaba verte aquí… es estupendo ver una cara conocida y amigable…**

Cuando Mai le devolvió el saludo acompañado de una sonrisa, reparó en todas las miradas curiosas de alrededor, los estudiantes estaban ávidos de información y si no la obtenían, obviamente se la inventarían.

-**Shizuru… creo que se piensan que te lo hice yo…** -dijo Mai sin saber que decir - **¿podrías acallar los rumores de alguna manera por favor? No me gusta nada ser el centro de atención…**

Shizuru suspiró se dio la vuelta y dijo en voz alta y clara:

**-Ara, ara… esta chica tiene novio, por lo tanto no ha sido ella ¿podríais hacerme el favor de dispersaros? Gracias…**

Y como si eso hubiese sido una autentica orden divina, el grupo de gente se movió para no atosigar a las dos chicas.

-**Y dime Mai ¿A dónde iba Natsuki con tanta prisa?** –pregunto Shizuru taladrándola con la mirada.

-**Al baño juraría…** -dijo la chica con una sonrisa e intentando simular los nervios.

-**Me estas mintiendo Mai ¿no es así? No estás siendo del todo sincera…** -dijo Shizuru mirándola aun mas fijamente – **dime la verdad…**

-**Porque debería…** -respondió Mai elevando su voz por encima del estruendo y endureciendo el rostro- **ella te quiere Shizuru, más de lo que tú te puedas imaginar y puso todo su empeño al venir a buscarte aquí… si la quieres encontrar búscala, pero solo si quieres algo bueno de ella, para hacerle más daño tendrás que pasar por encima de mí y créeme, no soy como aparento…**

-**Fuiste la última Hime en quedar en pie Mai… nunca dudare de tu dureza y juro por lo que más amo que si busco a Natsuki es para aclarar las cosas…** -respondió la chica con sinceridad – **por la mañana se marchó sin que yo me diese cuenta y no pudimos hablar nada. Te digo esto porque supongo y creo que acertadamente que estas al tanto de lo ocurrido. **

-**Y tan al tanto…** -respondió Mai con una mueca – **vuelve a tener esa mirada… ten cuidado Shizuru… ahora mismo Natsuki es como un animal enjaulado, no sé como reaccionara, le has hecho daño y mucho… ella a ti también te perdono cosas Shizuru, no se cuales exactamente, ya que se negó a contármelas, pero sé que no se merece esto…**

-**Lo sé Mai… lo sé…** -dijo Shizuru comenzando a andar.

La chica dio cinco pasos y comenzó a sentirse mal, rápidamente fue a los baños y se encerró en uno de ellos llevándose una mano al pecho, un corazón congelado que vuelve a latir puede rasgarte el alma. Inspiró fuertemente un par de veces y miró al cielo. Amaba a esa chica, y Mai tenía razón, ¿no le había perdonado ella algo horrible? era hora de que las aguas volviesen a su cauce y aceptará aquello que llevaba años deseando, el amor de cierta rebelde.

Salió del baño y vio una melena morena perderse por un pasillo, con el corazón palpitando en el pecho la siguió y pudo vislumbrarla entrando en una clase, la siguió y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Natsuki Kuga se encontraba sentada en la mesa del profesor con las piernas cruzadas y mirándola directamente, Shizuru bajó las escaleras de manera lenta sin perder el contacto visual, pero lo que menos se imaginaba era que lo que Natsuki deseaba más fervientemente en ese momento… aquello que los seres humanos llamamos venganza…


	8. Capitulo 7: Dejemonos de tonterias

**Capítulo 7: Dejémonos de tonterías**

-**Buenas noches Fujino… es una sorpresa verte por aquí** – dijo Natsuki de un modo que parecía que prácticamente lo ronroneaba – **no sabía que te gustaran este tipo de fiestas…**

Natsuki la miraba de manera penetrante, de una manera que llegaría al alma de cualquier persona, provocando un escalofrío que recorrió a Shizuru por completo.

-**Si no vengo me secuestran de mi cuarto** –respondió bajando las escaleras de manera lenta y sensual – **ya me pasó un par de veces…**

Shizuru la miró a los ojos y Natsuki pudo ver el cambio de esa mirada, le recordaba a las que recibía de ella en Fuuka y se sintió estremecer, algo había cambiado para la castaña durante ese día, en esos ojos había… amor… La morena sintió su deseo de venganza flaquear.

-**Porque te marchaste…** -fue la escueta frase de Shizuru.

-**No estaba dormida** – dijo Natsuki echándose un poco hacia delante mostrando una seguridad que realmente no sentía – **preferí irme antes de ver tu mirada de arrepentimiento.**

-**Ara, ara, no quise despertar a Natsuki hasta que no fuera necesario** –respondió la ex presidenta apoyando sus manos en la mesa a ambos lados de la cadera de la morena buscando ponerla nerviosa- **te seré sincera… cuando me levanté creí que no fue mas que un sueño…**

-**Una pesadilla querrás decir…** -la interrumpió Natsuki mirándola directamente a los ojos y acercándose peligrosamente a su cuello, tal vez no se vengaría de manera demasiado cruel, pero algún problema si que quería ocasionarle.

**-Un increíble, maravilloso y perfecto, sueño…** -murmuró la chica sin hacer caso de su intromisión y acercándose aún más – **me asusté y solo se me ocurrió ir a la ducha.**

**-¿Es otro de tus trucos Fujino?** –preguntó Natsuki casi rozando la parte derecha del cuello de la chica y dándole un pequeño mordisco.

La castaña se estremeció y movió las manos para agarrar las caderas de Natsuki y acercarla aún más a ella de manera que sus pelvis prácticamente parecían una.

-**Yo… no he sido justa…** -respondió la chica cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de los labios de su compañera –**Nat… su… ki… por favor… para… quiero hablar contigo seriamente…**

La chica elevó su rostro con muestras de no hacerle ni caso, su pequeña venganza estaba concluida, pero ahora… ahora necesitaba saber el porqué de ese cambio en los ojos de su querida Shizuru, más cuando estaba a punto de besarla un ruido las hizo volverse a las dos.

-**Lo… lo siento…** - dijo Akane desde la puerta muerta de la vergüenza **– yo no quería… **

-**Akane…** -respondió Shizuru tan pálida como la cera.

Natsuki vio la situación y no sabía qué hacer ni que pensar, así que optó por la decisión más sabía bajo su punto de vista, huir valientemente antes de que se corriese la voz de quien era la responsable de las marcas, ahora en plural, de Shizuru e intentaran lapidarla. Separó a Shizuru gentilmente, se despidió de manera rápida con un beso en la mejilla y pasó como un huracán por al lado de Akane, sin apenas despedirse.

-**Ara, ara Akane-San…** -dijo Shizuru recuperando su compostura – **¿Sigue en pie lo de no decir nada que tenga que ver conmigo?**

-**Sabes que sí Shizuru** – dijo la chica – **pero yo que tú me iría pronto para casa, te ha hecho otra marca que empieza a ser bastante visible.**

Shizuru abrió los ojos a modo de sorpresa y se disculpó con Akane para ir al baño, se apoyó en la lavabo y se miró al espejo, Akane tenía razón… la marca era visible y aumentando.

La castaña no tuvo muy claro que pasó después, una persona señalo su cuello y de repente de armo un revuelo, todos buscaban al responsable de la acción, querían conocer a la persona que había conseguido romper las frías barreras construidas por la ex Hime, pero Natsuki ya había salido del lugar arrastrando a Mai con ella.

**-¿Pero qué...?** –preguntó Mai al verse arrastrada del lugar de manera precipitada, pero se calló al ver el revuelo que se armó.

-**Vámonos Mai…** -dijo la chica montándose en la moto apresuradamente **– te lo contaré después…**

OoOoO

**-¿Cómo que Shizuru seguía en el campus?** – preguntó Mai escandalizada **-¿Y la dejaste allí con todo el escándalo que se monto? **

-**No me da pena…** -respondió Natsuki cruzándose de brazos y sentándose en el sofá de Mai **– si ella no me hubiera dejado sola en la cama la habría avisado… **

-**Ella quería arreglar las cosas Natsuki y la verdad me parece que estáis actuando como unas niñas pequeñas, solo espero que se le ocurra venir aquí en lugar de ir a la residencia…** -respondió Mai.

Y en ese momento fue cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta provocando que Natsuki diera un brinco de puros nervios.

Cuando Mai abrió la puerta Shizuru entró en el salón y la pelirroja se excusó alegando que tenía sueño y que tenían las habitaciones al lado opuesto de la casa a su disposición.

Se miraron largamente sin atreverse ninguna a dar el primer paso, finalmente Shizuru se acercó a Natsuki y dijo de manera serena:

-**Te quiero, siempre lo he hecho y me parece una estupidez como me estoy comportando… tú me perdonaste en su día algo muy grave, no merecía que me volvieses a dirigir la palabra y a cambio… me enfade como una niña tonta y no quise escucharte.**

-**Shizuru yo…** -comenzó Natsuki.

-**Déjame terminar por favor…** -añadió Shizuru con un gesto pacificador – **te quiero desde que te vi, llevo muchos años enamorada de ti Natsuki y ahora que por fin puedo obtener lo que siempre he deseado yo… yo… estoy… tengo…**

De pronto calló en la cuenta de cuál era su problema, sentía miedo, pánico, un terror absoluto la envolvía a cada momento ¿Y si se estropeaba todo? ¿Y si Natsuki dejaba de amarla? ¿Y si simplemente eso no era real? Se tranquilizó al sentir los brazos de la morena alrededor de la cintura y su voz en un susurro diciéndole:

-**Yo también tengo miedo Shizuru, miedo por no saber qué pasará, miedo de empezar esto y perderte, pero tengo aún más miedo de pasarme toda la vida preguntándome… ¿Y sí…? Me di cuenta tarde… pero al menos lo descubrí… no te quiero como a una simple amiga… te quiero a mi lado para siempre Shizuru Fujino…**

La castaña la miró con ojos vidriosos llevándose las manos a la cara, Natsuki se acercó y la rodeo con sus brazos respirando su aroma, era tan tranquilizador…

-**Vamos a ver…** -dijo Natsuki con una sonrisa- **llevas… ¿Cuántos años? Buscando esto… y cuando por fin lo obtienes… ¿lloras? ¿Tan terriblemente mal lo he hecho?**

**-Mala…** -respondió Shizuru devolviéndole el abrazo con una mezcla de sollozo y risa – **sabes que no lloro de pena…**

Pasaron la noche hablando de banalidades, disfrutando de los labios de la otra y abrazadas en la cama de la habitación de Mai. Ninguna de las dos recordaba haber sido más feliz jamás…

OoOoO

-**Bueno… veo que arreglasteis vuestras diferencias…** -dijo Mai viendo la radiante sonrisa que acompañaba el rostro de Natsuki mientras preparaba el desayuno- **¿Dónde está Shizuru?**

**-Sigue durmiendo** –respondió Natsuki mientras colocaba todo sobre una bandeja- **y no te preocupes, que hemos respetado tu cama.**

-**Natsuki… tú sabes que te quiero mucho ¿verdad?** – pregunto Mai de pronto.

-**Por supuesto Mai… ¿Por qué? **– preguntó la chica extrañada.

-**Porque en dos horas llega Tate y os quiero fuera de mi casa…** -respondió la chica con una sonrisa – **porque yo no pienso respetar mi casa y no os quiero pululando por ahí… tenéis una habitación preciosa solo para las dos.**

-**Lo he captado…** -dijo Natsuki saliendo de la habitación- **en dos horas ya no estaremos aquí y no nos pondremos en contacto contigo, solo tú con nosotros…**

-**Exacto…** -respondió Mai guiñándole un ojo.

Natsuki entró en la habitación lentamente y dejó la bandeja sobre una de las mesillas para a posteriori acercarse a la chica y comenzar a susurrarle su nombre al oído y darles pequeños besos por el rostro.

-**Bueno días…** -dijo Shizuru desperezándose y con una sonrisa – **así da gusto despertarse.**

Y llevando sus manos al cuello de Natsuki la llevó con ella a la cama y comenzó a besarla.

-**Shi… zuru…** -dijo Natsuki entre besos – **me encantaría hacer esto, pero no podemos.**

-**Mala…** -respondió la castaña haciendo un mohín.

-**Tate llegará en dos horas, tenemos tiempo para desayunar, ducharnos e irnos tranquilamente **– respondió Natsuki reuniendo toda la fuerza de voluntad que fue capaz para separarse de las chicas – **necesitan privacidad…**

-**Esta bien…** - respondió la chica – **me has convencido… pero nos vamos directas a la residencia… ahora quiero mimos…**

-**Prometido…** -respondió Natsuki sonriendo de nuevo **– te daré todos los mimos que quieras…**

Era imposible creer toda la felicidad que sentían las chicas. Natsuki sentía que en cualquier momento le empezaría a doler la boca de sonreír tanto, pero así es el amor ¿no? A todos nos pone una sonrisa en el rostro de manera permanente.

**CONTINUARA**


	9. Capítulo 8: Yo no estoy disponible

Capítulo 8: Yo no estoy disponible y tú, aún menos.

Las dos chicas entraron en la habitación entre risas y besos y se tumbaron encima de la cama.

-**Dímelo otra vez…** -dijo Shizuru rozando su nariz con la de Natsuki y sin parar de sonreír.

**-¿Otra más?** –Respondió Natsuki con una sonrisa – **está bien… nunca me cansaré de decírtelo… te quiero, te amo… tienes mi corazón…**

-**Nunca me cansare de oírlo **– dijo la castaña agarrando las manos de la morena y poniéndolas a los lados de su cabeza para colocarse encima de ella - **¿esto esta pasando de verdad? ¿Realmente mi sueño se está cumpliendo? ¿o he muerto e ido al paraíso?**

-**El paraíso lo creamos nosotras… Shizuru…** -respondió Natsuki elevando el rostro y besándola.

La ex presidenta reaccionó al beso y soltó las manos de Natsuki para recorrer su cuerpo de manera lenta, intentando aprender cada curva y cada rincón, esa vez quería disfrutarla todo el tiempo que fuese posible.

La temperatura aumentaba y Natsuki gemía extasiada por la maestría de Shizuru a la hora de explorar sus pechos y fue justo ese momento en el que el teléfono de la habitación sonó.

-**Si lo coges te mato…** -respondió Natsuki dando la vuelta y dejando a Shizuru debajo de ella – **no hay nada más importante que nosotras…**

Cuando sonó el contestador y Natsuki escuchó el mensaje se levantó de la cama como alma que lleva el diablo:

"**Shizuru soy tu padre y sé que estas en la habitación, en quince minutos quiero que bajes a la cafetería de la residencia."**

**-¿Tú padre? ¿Qué? ¿Qué hace él aquí?** –exclamo Natsuki totalmente histérica.

-**Molestarme por lo visto **–respondió Shizuru entornando los ojos con mala cara – **Tiene la facultad de llamarme siempre en los peores momentos… y si no bajo, subirá él… y no creo que quieras que suba…**

-**No** **creo que conocer al padre de mi novia tan pronto sea una buena idea… **-respondió Natsuki cruzándose de brazos.

-**Ara, ara… ¿Puedes repetir eso?** –dijo Shizuru acercándose a ella y abrazándola – **por favor… **

**-¿Lo de que eres mi novia?** –preguntó Natsuki mirándola extrañada **– creí que ya lo sabías… lo eres, tenlo claro… el único problema es que no sé qué tal se lo tomará tu padre… el hecho de que yo sea una mujer.**

-**Le dará igual…** -respondió Shizuru sin soltarla y respirando el aroma de su pelo – **luego te contaré algo… ahora será mejor que me vaya…**

Y cogiendo su bolso salió por la puerta dejando a Natsuki con cara triste, pero a los cinco segundos Shizuru volvió a entrar la agarró de la cintura y la besó:

-**Te echaré de menos casa segundo que no estemos juntas Natsuki.**

Y se volvió a ir, dejando esta vez a Natsuki con una sonrisa de enamorada en la cara.

OoOoO

Shizuru y su padre no tenían muchas cosas en común físicamente, él era moreno, más bien bajito y algo regordete, pero al igual que su hija, su mera presencia imponía respeto y sus ojos eran de color rojo cual rubíes. Se veía que la descendiente Fujino había salido a la madre.

-**Bueno padre… me ha interrumpido usted en un momento bastante delicado…** -dijo Shizuru sentándose en la mesa y aceptando el té que el camarero le ofrecía – **me agradaría saber porque razón he abandona unas labores tan… interesantes…**

-**He venido a que cumplas tu parte del trato hija **–respondió el señor Fujino mirándola seriamente – **es hora de que te cases con quien te he elegido.**

-**Discrepo… **-dijo secamente Shizuru bebiendo de tu taza de té.

**-¿Cómo que discrepas? **– Preguntó el señor Fujino entornando los ojos – **hija… esto lo hablamos y pensé que había quedado claro… te casarás con quien yo elija…**

-**Dijimos que me casaría con su elección siempre y cuando yo no tuviera hecha la mía… **-dijo Shizuru como quien da el tiempo – **y la tengo hecha… ahora mismo acaban de confirmármelo padre. Lo siento… pero no podre casarme con quien usted ha elegido padre.**

-**Me gustaría saber el nombre del afortunado…** -dijo el padre desconfiando.

**-La afortunada se llama Kuga Natsuki **– respondió la chica con una de sus sonrisas falsas.

-**¿La misma que provocó que te pases tantos meses encerrada a causa de su rechazo? –**preguntó el padre sin creérselo.

-Esa misma –dijo la chica sin abandonar la falsa amabilidad – ahora estudia aquí, es mi compañera de cuarto y mi novia. La decisión está tomada y yo Fujino Shizuru era libre de elegir a quien amar…

-**Hija… eso es una buena noticia** – respondió el padre adoptando la misma expresión de falsa amabilidad que Shizuru – **vayamos a casa a decírselo a tu madre y no es una petición…** -cortó el hombre al ver que su hija se disponía a decir algo.

Shizuru controló al tiempo la mueca de oído que se iba a formar en su rostro y suspiró sacando el móvil para enviarle un mensaje a Natsuki e informarla de que esa noche no iba a volver. Su padre no le hacía ni caso la práctica totalidad del año, pero justo ese día tenía que ir a verla…

Cuando Natsuki recibió el mensaje de Shizuru en su cara se formó una mueca de pena, por una parte sentía curiosidad por lo que Shizuru querría contarle y por otra no le parecía justo que cuando por fin podían estar juntas la castaña no pudiese acudir.

-**Debemos tener una maldición o algo así…** -murmuró la chica acomodándose en su mesa de escritorio.

Si no iba a ver a Shizuru por lo menos utilizaría su tiempo libre para hacer algo útil como estudiar.

OoOoO

El día y la noche pasaron tremendamente lentos para las dos, mientras los Fujino aclaraban la situación, Natsuki pensaba en Shizuru y en su pasional encuentro. Cuando lo rememoraba sentía un cosquilleo recorrerle el cuerpo y era incapaz de centrar sus pensamientos en nada coherente, sus mejillas se encendían y en su cara se formaba una sonrisa tonta. Shizuru por su parte no mudó el rostro en todo el tiempo que estuvo con sus padres, a pesar de no sentir realmente amor hacia ellos, si sentía un profundo respeto, pero el respeto no evitaba que siguiese molesta por la interrupción. En esos momentos debería estar entre los brazos de Natsuki y no sentada en esa gran mesa, comiendo esa gran cena de esa manera tan grandiosamente sosa.

Cuando Shizuru despertó a la mañana siguiente no pudo evitar que una sonrisa acudiese a su rostro, vería a Natsuki después de la declaración de ayer y si tenía paciencia… de noche estaría de nuevo entre sus brazos. A pesar de intentar evitarlo a toda costa, pequeños gestos de la chica denotaban su nerviosismo, su padre la miraba sin poder creerse que realmente su hija hubiese entregado su corazón a nadie y se sorprendió realmente cuando esta antes de salir por la puerta le dijo:

-**Y padre… no se meta donde no le llaman, si interfiere de alguna manera en mi relación o molesta a Natsuki para algo, le mostraré quien es realmente Shizuru Fujino y créame… no le gustara nada…**

OoOoO

Cuando Shizuru llegó al campus vio que la moto de Natsuki estaba ahí aparcada y no puedo evitar que una gran sonrisa acudiese a su rostro, pero al consultar su reloj fue consciente de que la morena ya se encontraba en clase y su sonrisa se apago…

**[Otro aburrido día de clases esperando a estar entre sus brazos]** pensó mientras prácticamente se arrastraba al aula que le correspondía.

-**Así que con Natsuki Kuga…** -decía Akane por lo bajo mientras el profesor explicaba – **que escándalo…**

-**No permitiré que nadie hable mal de…** -comenzó Shizuru sorprendida por el comentario de su compañera de mesa.

-**No me malinterpretes Shizuru-San…** -dijo la chica negando con las dos manos delante suya en un intento de disculpa- **me refiero a que es un escándalo que no me diera cuenta antes… ahora que lo sé… ¡era obvio! Todo tu comportamiento cambio al inicio de este curso… y ahora entiendo la razón…**

-**Discúlpame entonces** – dijo Shizuru sonriendo – **es que no todo el mundo se toma a bien estas cosas.**

-**Entonces dime… ¿Estáis juntas? ¿Tenéis planeado decirlo?** –preguntó Akane.

-**Ara, ara… mucho quieres saber… en una situación normal no te contestaría a esto y lo sabes… pero como nos has visto te diré que sí, estamos juntas y que no lo sé… por mí lo diría encantada, pero no sé cómo se lo tomará Natsuki ni que querrá hacer ella** – respondió Shizuru de manera sincera.

La conversación derivó rápidamente por obra y gracia de la castaña en la clase y los estudios de ese nuevo año, Akane sabía que no debía forzar el límite con Fujino y Shizuru tampoco quería contar nada más, los nervios la embargaban, en poco tiempo vería a su Natsuki, y si… ahora podía decir "su" con todas sus connotaciones.

Natsuki por su parte intentaba prestar atención en clase, pues realmente quería sacar la carrera año por año para demostrarle a Shizuru que sí había cambiado y que ahora se tomaba mas en serio las cosas, pero era bastante complicado… los cuchicheos sobre el incidente en la fiesta no paraban de recorrer la clase, todo el mundo quería saber quien era el afortunado que podía tener a Shizuru para él, Natsuki no paraba de escuchar lo bella e inteligente que era su novia y la gran cantidad de gente que se moría por tenerla a su lado y no puso evitar que una pequeña porción de celos hiciese mella en su interior. Deseaba levantarse y decirle a todo el mundo que cerrasen la boca de una maldita vez, que Shizuru era suya y de nadie más.

Ambas chicas esperaron pacientemente, más cuando dio la hora de la comida ambas salieron disparadas hacia la clase de la otra deseando verse de nuevo.

Se miraron largamente y sus corazones se dispararon latiendo prácticamente al unísono.

-**Ara, ara…** -dijo Shizuru rompiendo el silencio - **¿Por qué tienes mi casco para la moto?**

-**Bueno… yo…** -dijo Natsuki mirando al suelo- **como vi que no trajiste la tuya, pensé que necesitarías un modo de ir a casa… así que pensé en llevarte yo…**

-**Pero si Natsuki no tiene más clases después de la comida y yo sí…** -respondió Shizuru totalmente encandilada por el dulce comportamiento de la morena.

-Ahora podemos ir a comer a alguna parte y mientras tu estas en clase yo te espero adelantando nuestro trabajo… -respondió Natsuki acercándose a ella y tendiéndole el casco – si lo hago mientras tu estas ocupada nos permitirá estar mas tiempo juntas…

Tras decir la última frase dio un par de golpecitos con la punta del pie en el suelo demostrando así los nervios que la embargaban. Le estaba costando mucho decir lo que pensaba y sentía y Shizuru lo sabía, no se le puede pedir a alguien que jamás demostró sus sentimientos que de repente se convierta en toda una Shakespeare.

-**Ara, ara… **-dijo la chica tomando el casco con una sonrisa – **vamos a comer a donde tú quieras. Pero no hace falta que te fuerces… Nat… su… ki… solo dime aquellas cosas que me quieras decir…**

Natsuki asintió y salió afuera del edificio acompañada de la chica, obviamente los comentarios morbosos no se hicieron esperar, más de uno dejó caer que no le importaría en lo más mínimo acabar en su cama acompañado de tales bellezas, lo que provocó que a Natsuki le hirviera la sangre. Arrancó la moto y salió de allí todo lo rápido que fue capaz.

Tuvieron una comida tranquila alejada de toda la gente de la universidad hablaron de ellas, un poco de Mai y de pequeñas cosas que les habían sucedido en el tiempo que estuvieron separadas, finalmente Natsuki hizo acopio de todo su valor y dijo al tiempo que el color acudía a sus mejillas:

-**Shizuru… llevo desde ayer deseando terminar lo que empezamos.**

La castaña la miró con una mezcla entre sorpresa e incredulidad, ¿Natsuki Kuga diciendo eso tan abiertamente?

-**Me alegra saber que no soy la única… no te preocupes Natsuki hoy de noche en la habitación lo terminaremos y empezaremos cuantas veces quieras** – respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

Siguieron con la comida como si nada de eso hubiese pasado, ambas felices por estar juntas y tranquilas, se pelearon para pagar la cuenta y finalmente ganó Shizuru pues para distraer a Natsuki puso su mano en la espalda y la fue bajando, provocando que la chica tuviera que luchar para mantener un gesto serio. Tras intentar eludir lo inevitable, ambas chicas subieron de nuevo a la moto para ir a la universidad.

OoOoO

**-¿Cómo puedes soportarlo?** – le preguntó a Shizuru cuando esta se bajo moto – **todas las proposiciones, las miradas… a mi me ponen de los nervios… ya me han invitado a salir tres chicos hoy… y me parece algo absurdo… no me conocen de nada.**

-Ara, ara… -dijo Shizuru ocultando la punzada de malestar que le produjo ese hecho – **Natsuki… eres joven, hermosa, inteligente, andas en moto y aun encima se supone que estas libre, ¿Cómo no se van a sentir atraídos por ti? Bueno… debería ir a clase…**

Cuando se dio la vuelta Natsuki fue consciente de que todas las miradas recaían en ellas y no se lo pensó, sin bajarse de la moto le pasó una mano a Shizuru por la cintura y la atrajo hacia ella al tiempo que le decía al oído:

-**No te enfades Shizuru, yo solo te quiero a ti.**

Shizuru miró alrededor y pudo ver las caras de sorpresa de todo el mundo.

-**Natsuki… ¿sabes lo que estás haciendo? **–preguntó la castaña mientras el corazón le bombeaba de manera frenética en el pecho y se daba la vuelta.

**-Sí…** -respondió la chica agarrando quitándose el casco agarrando los brazos de Shizuru y colocándolos en torno a su cuello para formar un abrazo – **demostrarle a todo el mundo que yo no estoy disponible y tú, aún menos.**

Y sin decir nada más acortó la distancia entre sus labios y la besó, no fue un beso puro y casto, en realidad fue un beso profundo y largo que despertó en ambas la expectación para el "después".

-**Después de tus clases…** -murmuró Natsuki en los labios de Shizuru sin recordar que estaban rodeadas de gente impresionada.

-**Después…** - corroboró la castaña con una sonrisa en los labios.

CONTINUARA


	10. Capítulo 9: Después quiere decirlo todo…

Cuando Shizuru se hubo perdido de vista, Natsuki se volvió a colocar el casco y salió de los terrenos de la universidad haciendo un caballito, necesitaba volver a la residencia a por unos libros y quitarse de encima todas las miradas curiosas. Después de todo le esperaba una larga tarde de estudio regida por los nervios y la inquietud.

OoOoO

**-Shizuru-San…** -decía Akane en voz baja a la chica- **¿A ti no te asustan?  
**  
-**Ara, ara…** -murmuró Natsuki mientras seguía tomando apuntes- **tampoco será para tanto…  
**  
-**Pero mira a tu alrededor…** -decía la chica acongojada – **esas caras de histeria meten miedo…  
**  
**-Akane… realmente lo único que me importa ahora mismo es "después"** –dijo Shizuru sin levantar la vista de los apuntes.

**-¿Después?** –Preguntaba Akane sin entender nada **- ¿Qué quiere decir exactamente después?  
**  
-**Pues, después… quiere decirlo todo…** -contestó la chica disimulando una sonrisa – **y ahora atiende a la clase, porque te juro que no te dejo ni un solo apunte.  
**  
Akane hizo una mueca y centro su atención en la explicación de la materia, si Fujino no estaba preocupada, ella no debía preocuparse tampoco, después de todo… ¿Qué podían hacer una panda de estudiantes? ¿Acosarla? Tampoco sería para tanto…

OoOoO

Cuando Shizuru salió de su aula, tuvo que dar un par de rodeos para evitar los acosos de los estudiantes, realmente siempre le había resultado molesto que la siguiesen a todas partes, pero de esta vez era diferente y Shizuru sabía porque… aquellas personas que solo habían escuchado el rumor y no vieron realmente lo ocurrido con Natsuki en el aparcamiento estaban ávidas de información y querían comprobarlo por ellas mismas. Por una parte estaba contenta, ya que no tendría que andar ocultando su relación con Natsuki, pero por otra estaba bastante molesta pues realmente sí que tendría que ocultar su relación con Natsuki ya que los estudiantes eran un saco enorme de morbosidad que las estarían persiguiendo todo el día. Suspirando llegó al aula donde había quedado con la morena y cuando agarró la manilla de la puerta sintió su corazón brincar.

**[Soy Shizuru Fujino…]** Se repetía interiormente **[tengo que relajarme…]**

Tras hacer un par de aspiraciones entro en la estancia y cerró la puerta tras de sí buscando a Natsuki, eso era lo único que le importaba ahora mismo… ella. La miró y su corazón volvió a saltar, estaba en la mesa del profesor de espaldas a ella, con el pelo recogido en una coleta alta que oscilaba a cada pequeño movimiento de la chica dejando entrever la piel de su cuello. Bajó las escaleras atraída por ella, sin enfocar nada más, casi sin hacer ruido, pero haciendo el suficiente como para que Natsuki fuese consciente de su presencia.

La castaña llegó a la altura de Kuga y dejando caer su bolsa la abrazó por la cintura y la pegó fuertemente a ella, acercando su nariz a su cuello y respirando el aroma. Natsuki por su parte, puso uno de los brazos encima de los de Shizuru y el otro en su cabeza demostrando así que aceptaba el abrazo.

-**No he dejado de pensar en ti en todo el día Nat… su… ki…** -Dijo la castaña de un modo turbador – **me has acompañado a cada momento en mis pensamientos.  
**  
-**Tengo que recoger esto… ayúdame y nos vamos que tengo la moto fuera** –respondió Natsuki en un susurro.

Shizuru reaccionó dando la vuelta a la chica y apoyándola en la mesa del profesor al tiempo que le acariciaba todo el lateral del cuerpo.

-**Shizuru ¿Pero que…?** –comenzó Natsuki en un susurro, pero fue interrumpida por un dedo de la castaña posado en sus labios mientras con la otra mano le deshacía la coleta.

-**Desde el primer día que entre en esta facultad… he querido hacerte mía sobre esta mesa…** -reconoció Shizuru sin perder la tranquilidad – **no importaba cuanto te odiase y cuanto intentase negarlo, esa imagen acudía a mi mente una y otra vez. Y durante todas las clases de hoy, he procurado no levantar la vista de mis propios apuntes para evitar pensar en ello de nuevo.  
**  
**-¿Me estás proponiendo que…?** – preguntó Natsuki enrojeciendo profundamente.

-**Exactamente eso…** -dijo Shizuru metiendo la mas manos por debajo de la falda de Natsuki y llevándose la parte de debajo de su conjunto de lencería con ella- **quiero hacerte mía, aquí y ahora…  
**  
Natsuki vio que la chica hablaba en serio y una parte de su interior se levantó con un vitoreo de orgullo ¿Cuántas personas habían soñado con estar en su situación con esa mujer durante estos años? Seguramente sería imposible contarlas… pero su parte racional hizo presencia y dijo:

-**No creo que esto sea buena idea Shizuru… si nos descubren nos meteremos en un lio.  
**  
-**Hagamos un trato…** -respondió Shizuru besándola en la mejilla, apretándola más contra ella y acariciando la parte izquierda de su rostro con la nariz – **si eres capaz de decirme tres veces la frase "acabemos esto en tu cama" de manera completa y sin equivocarte, nos marcharemos.  
**  
Acto seguido la miró directamente a los ojos y Natsuki pudo sentir que esa mirada le llegaba al alma, tragó saliva audiblemente y asintió segura de poder alcanzar el objetivo.

Shizuru se dirigió al cuello de Natsuki y comenzó a besarlo, mientras la morena intentaba serenarse y decía entre resuellos al tiempo que su seguridad flaqueaba:

**-Acabemos esto… en tu cama…  
**  
Shizuru sonrió y siguió con su labor bajando una de las manos hasta el interior de su falda.

-**Acabemos esto…** -comenzó Natsuki, pero se detuvo al sentir la mano de Shizuru apretar su glúteo – **en…** -se volvió a detener al sentirla apretar su pecho derecho por encima de la camiseta al tiempo que su sentido común abandonaba su cuerpo– **tu cama…  
**  
-**Y van dos…** -dijo Shizuru con una sonrisa picara y tras poner un gesto triunfal que denotaba que sabía que iba a ganar el trato, añadió - **veamos si eres capaz de repetirlo.**

-**Acabemos…** -Natsuki enmudeció al sentir la lengua de Shizuru recorrer su cuello hasta el lóbulo derecho de su oreja – **esto... **– gimió cuando la mano de Shizuru se movió hasta la parte delantera de su cuerpo y comenzó a masajear su botón, sintiendo que había alcanzado el punto de no retorno.

Shizuru esperó pacientemente unos segundos sin parar su labor, movió un poco la mano y notando la humedad de Natsuki introdujo uno de sus dedos al tiempo que decía:

-¿**Dónde vamos a acabar esto Nat… su… ki?**

**-¡Aquí!** –gritó Natsuki al tiempo que le ponía la mano en la nuca y acercaba el rostro de la chica de nuevo a su cuello.

Shizuru gruño demostrando su excitación y satisfacción, sacó los dedos de su interior, agarró a Natsuki de las caderas y la subió a la mesa de un solo movimiento demostrándole a la morena que estaba más fuerte de lo que ella pensaba. Subió la falda de Kuga con un rápido movimiento y la recostó en la dura superficie para bajar su rostro para sumergiéndose en el mar de pliegues que escondía Natsuki entre sus muslos.

La morena al sentir los labios y la lengua de Shizuru recorrerla de tal manera gimió descontrolada y cerrando el puño dio un golpe en la mesa, del cual la castaña ni se enteró. Bajó sus manos hasta la cabeza de su novia, sumergió las manos entre su pelo y la apretó más contra sí provocando que Shizuru se centrase en la parte más sensible de su anatomía y recorriese su cuerpo con una mano al tiempo que jugaba en su entrada con la otra.

-**Nunca me habían torturado de una manera tan increíble** – decía la chica sobre la mesa como podía – **eres una diosa Shizuru…**

Orgullosa por tales palabras la ex-presidenta no quiso retrasar más el momento y dirigió sus dedos hacía ese punto en el interior de Natsuki que sabía que la volvía loca, ocasionando que la chica se retorciese y de forma milagrosa que en sus movimientos no tirase nada de lo que había encima de la mesa. Cuando Natsuki sintió que su interior iba a estallar de placer, hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, se levantó de pronto sorprendiendo a Shizuru agarró la mano que la chica tuvo en su interior y comenzó a recorrer sus dedos con la lengua de manera lenta y lasciva mirándola directamente a los ojos de manera provocadora.

La castaña sintió como en todo su cuerpo estallaban las llamas de la pasión y como toda la sangre de su organismo se concentraba al sur de su anatomía aumentando su excitación hasta un punto que dolía y el hecho de que finalmente Natsuki introdujese los dedos en su boca y los chupase cerrando los ojos y con un gesto de total placer y devoción no ayudaba a que esa sensación se paliase lo más mínimo.

-**Ara, ara…** -Dijo la chica intentando pensar con claridad – **Creo que Natsuki prefiere una actividad más colaborativa…  
**  
-**Puedes apostar que sí…** -gruñó Natsuki contra sus labios y atrayéndola hacía ella.

Shizuru ya empezaba a emocionarse con la situación cuando sintieron que alguien intentaba entrar en la clase, separándose de manera abrupta y adquiriendo posiciones que diesen a entender que estaban trabajando en el proyecto de antropología, Shizuru agradecía mentalmente el haber cerrado la puerta antes de entrar en el aula.

**-¿Pero se puede saber quién…?** –comenzó un profesor muy joven entrando en el aula, pero al ver a Shizuru y Natsuki en posición de trabajo dijo – **vaya… es usted señorita Fujino… y acompañada de la señorita Kuga… no quería interrumpir su trabajo, se ve por sus caras que estaban muy concentradas…  
**  
-**Así es señor** – respondió Shizuru manteniendo la calma como siempre hacía – **lamento que le costase tanto entrar al aula profesor… parece ser que se cerró con pestillo por accidente cuando entre a trabajar… mis disculpas.  
**  
-**No es nada señorita Fujino** –dijo el profesor con una sonrisa tonta acercándose a ellas y sentándose en la mesa – **si no les importa iré echando un vistazo a su trabajo.  
**  
**[Vaya…]** pensaba Natsuki dirigiendo su vista al suelo para evitar que se viese la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro **[parece que el efecto Shizuru funciona hasta en los profesores]**

Y gracias a que hizo ese movimiento la vio… su ropa interior… tirada en el suelo al lado del pie del profesor, presa del pánico y con un sonrojo más que evidente le tocó dos veces el hombro de Shizuru y se lo mostró, pero la chica lejos de escandalizarse, mantuvo la calma y le dijo al oído:

**-Yo lo distraigo, tú las recoges y las metes en mi bolsa…**

Shizuru Fujino sabía el efecto que causaba en ese joven y decidió aprovecharlo para salir indemnes de la situación en la que se habían metido. Se colocó detrás de la silla en la que estaba sentado y se inclinó hacia delante para mirar por encima de su hombro derecho provocando que su melena le rozara el lóbulo de la oreja y que él diera un respingo y comenzase a sudar:

-**Ara, ara… profesor –** dijo la chica fingiendo un gesto preocupado justo al lado de su rostro – **¿Se encuentra usted bien?  
**  
**-Sí… señorita Fujino** – dijo el muchacho turbado al sentir el aroma de la chica tan cerca **-es solo que… no sé… hace mucho calor aquí ¿no?**

Mientras Natsuki se mordía la lengua y sentía que un ataque de posesividad se iba a adueñar de ella por ver a Shizuru haciendo aquello, de manera lenta recogió la prenda que se encontraba al lado del pie del profesor sin que él si quiera lo notase y la metió en la bolsa de Shizuru, levantándose con expresión colérica tras ver como la chica le daba la razón al profesor en cuanto a lo de la temperatura y se desabrochaba los primeros botones de la camisa dejando ver un pronunciado escote.

**-Creo que deberíamos marcharnos ya, cielo** –dijo Natsuki poniendo especial énfasis en la última palabra.

El profesor levantó la cabeza sorprendido por ese comentario ¿sería posible que tales deidades estuvieran juntas y hubiesen abandonado el mundo de los hombres?

-**Claro mi amor… terminaremos el resto en casa** – respondió Shizuru con una sonrisa pícara y comenzando a recoger – **si nos disculpa profesor, nos marchamos ya…  
**  
Recogieron todo de manera rápida y se encaminaron hacia la salida del aula, momento que Natsuki aprovecho para pasar su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Shizuru y acercarla a ella reclamando así su posesión, al tiempo que le reclamaba en voz baja muy cerca de su rostro

**-No hacía falta que hicieras todo eso Shizuru…  
**  
**-Ara, ara… es que Natsuki esta tan mona cuando se pone celosa…** -respondió Shizuru dándole un beso en los labios de manera rápida.

Natsuki enrojeció a causa de que la castaña hiciese eso delante del profesor y aumento el paso.

El joven por su parte se quedó en la misma posición con el mayor calentón que hubiese tenido jamás y maldiciendo a Dios por haber nacido hombre.

**-Ara, ara… ¿Y a donde me lleva mi Natsuki ahora?** – preguntó Shizuru con una sonrisita de niña buena.

-**Primero vamos al baño para que me pueda poner mi ropa interior, ya tuve un accidente por algo parecido hace años… y luego… a casa…** -respondió la chica seria – **esto lo terminamos como que me llamo Natsuki Kuga…  
**  
**CONTINUARA**


	11. Capítulo 10: Vamos a jugar

**Bueno… quería aclarar que intente hacer este capitulo… especial… especialmente morboso… por dos simples razones:**

**1ª: Toda la espera que os hice pasar.**

**2ª: Agradeceros vuestro apoyo… cuando esta idea nació y decidi compartirla, jamás pensé que tendría tal aceptación… es por ello que solo puedo decir… muchas gracias**

**Y ahora… a leer!!!!**

**Capítulo 10: Vamos a jugar…**

**-Natsuki… creo que deberías controlarte un poco a la hora de conducir** – decía Shizuru bajándose de la moto delante de la residencia.

**-Esa señora se lanzó a la carretera, lo viste igual que yo…** -respondió la morena cogiéndola de la mano y dirigiéndose al interior del edificio de manera apresurada.

-**Era un paso de peatones Natsuki…** -respondió Shizuru sonriendo y dejándose arrastrar- **tenía todo el derecho a pasar. No hacía falta darse tanta prisa…**

Llegaron a la puerta de su habitación y Natsuki apoyando a su chica contra la madera le puso una mano en la cintura y apoyo la otra al lado de su cabeza al tiempo que acercaba sus rostros diciendo:

-**Me has encendido Shizuru… hasta un punto que no te puedes ni imaginar… Quema… realmente tu fuego abrasa…**

Shizuru sintió su aliento embriagador en sus labios y su temperatura aumentó, se acercó un poco más a ella con intención de besarla, pero cuando prácticamente estaban a escasos milímetros, reparo en lo que había a su alrededor. Estudiantes, muchos estudiantes con la respiración acelerada y las miradas clavadas en ellas. Puso la mano en el pomo y con un movimiento rápido entro en la habitación girando a Natsuki y cerrando la puerta con su espalda, de manera que invirtió las posiciones.

-**El cazador, de pronto es la presa**… -dijo la castaña con una sonrisita.

-**Los cazadores no se rinden** – rugió Natsuki besando a la chica con violencia.

Sin perder su posición en la puerta, la morena apretó a la castaña contra su cuerpo intentando fusionarse con ella, daba igual cuanto la besara, cuanto la abrazara, cuanto la tocara… nunca sería suficiente… siempre desearía más. Y fue en ese momento en el que descubrió el significado de amar, de amar hasta límites insospechados, perder la razón y el sentido por alguien…

Se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos profundamente, perdiéndose en ellos, dando gracias al destino por haberlas convertido en compañera de cuarto.

-**No puedes imaginarte lo mucho que te quiero…** -dijo la morena en un murmullo y caminando hacia el centro de la habitación sin perder el contacto visual.

-**Puedo Natsuki… porque yo… **-Shizuru se interrumpió a mitad de la frase y miró con el gesto fruncido hacia la puerta, alguien llamaba.

-**Ignóralo y mírame a mí…** - dijo Natsuki poniendo sus manos en las mejillas de la castaña y volviendo su rostro hacia ella **– solo a mí.**

Shizuru sonrió y la besó, pero cuando la insistencia de los golpes se hizo demasiado pesada, se giró violentamente hacia la puerta con un gesto de ira y gritó:

**-¡QUE!**

-**Shizuru-San…** - dijo una débil voz al otro lado de la puerta **- ¿puede abrir por favor?**

Ambas chicas abrieron los ojos de manera desmesurada en un gesto de sorpresa, el profesor estaba en su residencia.

Shizuru se dirigió a recibirle con toda la calma que fue capaz. Tal vez se había pasado un poco con sus acciones hacía el hombre.

-**Perdone mi contestación profesor…** -dijo Shizuru abriendo la puerta con una sonrisa – **pero todo el mundo sabe que me molesta mucho que me interrumpan cuando estoy estudiando…**

-**No pasa nada Shizuru-San** –dijo el profesor con una sonrisa tonta **– venía a devolverle su cartera… se la olvidó en la clase…**

La chica sintió como si algo le acariciase la mano que tenia agarrando la puerta y cuando miró a ver de qué se trataba, un color rojizo acudió a sus mejillas de manera inmediata. La ropa interior de Natsuki se encontraba junto a su pie derecho justo detrás de la puerta. A pesar de que sabía que no debía a causa de la presencia del profesor, miró lentamente hacía donde se suponía que estaba la chica, la encontró desnuda, recostada en la silla del escritorio y dedicándole un cruce de piernas digno de admiración hasta para la mismísima Sharon Stone.

Las pupilas de la castaña se dilataron enormemente, su boca se abrió, su cuerpo tembló, su rostro enrojeció y su libido aumentó.

**-Shizuru-San… ¿me está escuchando?** –decía el profesor notando que la chica miraba a algún sitio al cual él no podía acceder.

-**Sí… sí…** -decía la chica mientras observaba como Natsuki recorría su propio cuerpo con un dedo al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo – **cartera… mía… sí… gracias…**

-**Shizuru-San… ¿se encuentra usted bien?** –volvió a preguntar el profesor.

Fujino, ya harta del profesor se obligo a si misma a poner una sonrisa falsa en el rostro coger la cartera y darle las gracias al hombre, despidiéndolo abruptamente aludiendo un dolor de cabeza horrible. Cuando finalmente cerró la puerta, volvió su cuerpo rápidamente hacia Natsuki y comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

**-¡Quieta!** –ordenó la morena con gesto serio levantando un dedo.

Shizuru se sorprendió por el repentino cambió de Natsuki y no pudo evitar hacerle caso, era como si su cuerpo no reaccionase hacia sus propios deseos, Natsuki era su dueña, y solo cedería ante sus peticiones.

Natsuki levantó una pierna y la acarició al tiempo que decía:

**-Arrodíllate y bésala.**

La respiración de la chica se aceleró y no dudó un segundo en hincar la rodilla en el suelo y sujetar el pie de Natsuki como el mayor de los tesoros. La miró a los ojos y Natsuki pudo apreciar sumisión, la gran Shizuru Fujino era un peluchito en sus manos y eso fue algo que le causa una sensación que no había sentido en años... que no sentía desde que dejó de ser una Hime… se sentía poderosa.

Cuando la castaña acercó su rostro al pie de Natsuki y lo recorrió con la lengua, la morena exhalo un suspiro de placer, el tacto era húmedo, cálido, delicado y a la vez tan agradable… acarició su pierna desde la rodilla hacia la zona inferior sin desatender los besos que estaba llevando a cabo en sus dedos. En un momento dado Natsuki tuvo que contenerse para no soltar una risita, pues la ex presidente había encontrado uno de sus puntos débiles, razón por la cual retiró gentilmente su pierna y se volvió a sentar en la silla, dejando a Shizuru con un gesto que denotaba tristeza por haberle privado de su "juguete" y a la vez ansia por saber que pasaría. Ese juego le estaba gustando a Fujino, siempre pensó en sus encuentros con Natsuki y desde luego… no eran para nada como los estaba viviendo, en ellos siempre había una Natsuki ruborizada como a ella tanto le gustaba que se entregaba tímidamente. Hasta hace nada pensaba que no había nada mejor que hacer enrojecer a Natsuki, pero la realidad… la realidad superaba a la ficción hasta límites insospechados.

-**Shizuru… vamos a jugar…** -dijo Natsuki con un tono sexy arrastrando las silabas **– yo te voy a dar dos opciones… y tú solo podrás escoger una de ellas… nada más… que yo repita alguna en algún momento…** -continuo sopesando la cabeza a ambos lados **- es cosa mía… ¿te parece bien?**

Shizuru solo asintió al tiempo que clavaba su mirada en los pechos de la morena, deseaba tanto tocarlos, estrujarlos, lamerlos, succionarlos, besarlos… los quería para ella… pero algo en su interior le decía que el juego de Natsuki era una mejor idea, algo en su interior le decía que realmente descubriría cosas nuevas en esa aventura.

-**Qué prefieres…** - comenzó la princesa de hielo cruzando las piernas – **quitarte la ropa lentamente para mí, excepto la interior… o que descruce las piernas…**

Shizuru lo sopesó momentáneamente… sentía calor, mucho calor… pero a la vez quería ver a Natsuki en todo su esplendor… y si la chica descruzaba las piernas… sentiría más calor... finalmente comenzó a quitarse su ropa con una mueca de desagrado. En un primer momento lo hizo de manera tranquila y mirándola, pero cuando el rostro de Natsuki se tornó con una mueca lujuriosa no pudo soportarlo y necesitó apartar la mirada, el poder que esa chica ejercía en ella conseguía nockearla.

-**Besarme… o que te quite la ropa interior a mi manera…** -dijo la morena con un tono que implicaba misterio y morbo.

La castaña comenzaba a sudar… esos labios la estaban llamando como un reclamo desde que entro en esa habitación… pero la manera en que dijo lo otro sonaba tan bien… Natsuki era una persona especial y sabía que el quitarle la ropa interior iba a traer alguna agradable sorpresa, así que no puedo evitar contestar con un suspiro.

-**Ropa interior… **

Con una sonrisa maquiavélica en el rostro, la menor se levantó mostrándole brevemente a Shizuru el tesoro que escondía entre sus piernas, aumentando de este modo su impaciencia y sus ansias de poseerla durante horas.

-**Puedes mirar… pero nada de tocar…** -dijo Natsuki prácticamente en un maullido.

Dio una vuelta alrededor de Shizuru acariciándola con un solo dedo, aumentando la expectación y el deseo de la castaña, que sentía como su ropa interior no podía estar más empapada. Con una sonrisa inescrutable Natsuki abrió el broche del sujetador de Shizuru y lentamente deslizó la prenda fuera de su lugar acariciándola en el proceso, ese ligero roce provocó en la chica un estremecimiento… pero no le dio ni tiempo a disfrutarlo, pues Natsuki se metió su pezón izquierdo en la boca y succionó, provocando que soltase un gemido de placer. Deseo tocarla… deseo abrazarla… deseo recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo con sus labios… deseo todo eso hasta que Natsuki agarró la inferior de su conjunto de lencería con los dientes y comenzó a tirar de ella hacia abajo, rozando con su nariz el punto más sensible de su anatomía.

-**Esto es el paraíso…** -murmuró Shizuru para sí misma – **mezclado con el infierno.**

Natsuki compuso una sonrisa para si misma y acarició los glúteos de la mayor para a continuación soltar una ligera brisa de aire sobre el punto en el que momentos antes se encontraba su nariz, haciendo que Shizuru gimiera casi inaudiblemente y posase sus manos en los hombros de la morena para no perder el equilibro y caer al suelo,

, para acto seguido recorrerlo con la lengua y succionarlo con la mayor de las dedicaciones, ni siquiera a su propia motocicleta la trato de esa manera tan especial jamás.

Shizuru creyó morir… y si muriese tampoco le habría importando mucho pues realmente estaba en el cielo. Pero no todo el monte es orégano… y cuando la chica se separó sintió que no aguantaría mucho más.

-**Qué prefieres ahora… **-rió la chica mientras se sentaba en el escritorio como si nada hubiese pasado – **tocarme y terminar esta pequeña tortura…**

**-¡Tocarte! **–respondió Shizuru dando un paso al frente.

-**No me has dejado terminar Shizuru… **- dijo Natsuki entrecerrando los ojos **– por favor… toma asiento.**

**-Ara, ara… **-dijo Shizuru sentándose** – no sé para qué me siento si me levantaré ahora…**

-**O que me toque para ti…** -termino Natsuki con un ronquido.

El corazón de Shizuru brinco, su estómago se escogió y su respiración desapareció. ¿Natsuki tocándose? Toda la sangre le abandonó el cuerpo… tenía que ver eso… ¡necesita ver eso! por lo que se recostó en la silla.

Cuando Natsuki abrió sus piernas lentamente, Shizuru vio la humedad de la zona y cerró los ojos durante un breve periodo de tiempo, intentando tranquilizarse… si no relajaba su respiración acabaría desmayada y lo peor de todo es que sabía que Natsuki estaba disfrutando de esa situación, por mucho que intentase aparentar tranquilidad deseaba ser tocada por ella.

Cuando separó los pliegues y recorrió lentamente la zona con su dedo índice suspirando se agarró con fuerza a los brazos de la silla hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

Pero cuando Natsuki comenzó a masajear la zona introdujo uno de sus dedos y comenzó a gemir al tiempo que la miraba fijamente a los ojos y se mordía el labio inferior en in gesto de total extasis.… perdió el control…

Se levantó tirando la silla hacia atrás y agarró a Natsuki pegándola a su cuerpo para besarla de una manera totalmente violenta y carnal, la saliva discurría por la comisura de sus bocas al tiempo que su lenguas mantenían una batalla encarnizada.

-**No lo soporto más…** -dijo la castaña agarrándola del pelo y tirando de él hacia abajo para que la chica mostrara su cuello **– no lo soporto Natsuki…** -añadió para después besar, lamer y morderlo – **tengo que hacerte mía en este mismo momento…**

Ese gesto de violencia y pasión provocó que Natsuki entrase en la espiral del descontrol, había aguantado muy bien sus impulsos todo ese tiempo, pero ya era tarde… Shizuru era increíble y lo que más deseaba en ese momento era sentirla dentro de ella.

Como si leyese los pensamientos de la morena, Fujino la bajó de la mesa y le dio la vuelta, llevando su mano derecha a su pecho y apretándolo, al tiempo que introducía tres dedos la izquierda en ella con un rápido y certero movimiento sin poder evitar lamer y morderle el hombro.

Natsuki gritó de puro placer, sentía la lujuria recorrer su cuerpo y los dedos de Shizuru en su interior conseguían que gimiese de manera descontrolada, pero no podía disfrutar ella sola, ese único pensamiento coherente permanecía en su mente, tenía que devolver todo el placer y gozo que sentía, por lo que comenzó a mover las caderas mientras se apoyaba con los brazos en el escritorio para mantener el equilibrio, friccionando así el punto sensible de Shizuru.

La ex presidenta aumentó la presión contra Natsuki y comenzó a mover la mano con un ángulo diferente para masajearle el clítoris a Natsuki al mismo tiempo que la penetraba. Les daba igual si el mundo se destruía, si el edificio se quemaba, realmente hasta les daba igual el saber que los vecinos tenían que estar escuchando todo ninguna era capaz de reprimir los gemidos que se proporcionaban la una a la otra.

-Voy… a enloquecer… -decía Shizuru aumentando la presión ejercida en el pecho de la chica al sentir el interior de Natsuki comenzar a contraerse– Sigue… por favor… un poco más rápido… ya falta poco…

La morena cerró los ojos y se empujó hacia atrás provocando que ambas cayesen al suelo, rápidamente se sentó y tiró de Shizuru para que sentase con ella uniendo sus centros para comenzar un movimiento de vaivén y fricción que las llevó al mismo cielo. Sudor, saliva y fluidos se mezclaban por doquier, Natsuki amaba el sabor salado que tenía el cuerpo de Shizuru en esos momentos. Sus cuerpos prácticamente dolían pero las chicas se obligaron así mismas a continuar con los movimientos y a aumentar mas la presión y la velocidad si cabe. Natsuki bajó su rostro y aagarró uno de los pezones de Shizuru con las boca y lo lamió con afán:

-Natsuki… juntas por favor… juntas… -gritó Shizuru totalmente fuera de control – vámonos juntas.

Y besándola apretó sus manos en torno a sus caderas hasta que por fin un gran orgasmo las inundó a ambas en medio de un temblor descomunal.

Las chica aun unidas se dejaron caer para atrás respirando muy dificultosamente.

-Ahora tendremos que arrastrarnos hasta la cama… -dijo Natsuki quien la veía muy lejos a pesar de estar a escasos metros.

-Vale… pero me das mimos… -respondió Shizuru levantándose con una mueca de dolor – y después de los mimos me das mas de lo mismo.

-Más de lo mismo será complicado – dijo Natsuki tirándose en la cama al lado de la castaña y acogiéndola en sus brazos – pero algo parecido puede ser…

CONTINUARA


	12. Capítulo 11: Despierta de su letargo

Capítulo 11: Despierta de su letargo

**-Me pregunto cuándo voy a despertar…** -suspiró Natsuki sin dejar de mirar a Shizuru al tiempo que se colocaba sobre su costado derecho en la cama.

**-Ara, ara… ¿por qué Natsuki cree estar dormida?** – respondió la castaña colocándose sobre el izquierdo para mirarla a los ojos.

-Por **esto mismo… por cómo me tratas, por lo que siento, por todo… Shizuru cuando estás conmigo… **-Natsuki no sabía expresarlo con palabras y eso la frustraba – **yo… si tan solo pudiera…**

Shizuru se acercó a la chica la abrazó por la cintura y se acurrucó en su pecho.

**-Aquí me siento bien…** -susurro Shizuru- **Natsuki huele muy bien y es cálida. Desde que te conocí soñé contigo, la que teme despertar soy yo Natsuki… cuando te veo, pierdo la razón, siento como si tu fueras el centro del mundo y no haya nada más alrededor.**

Natsuki agarró el rostro de su amada e hizo que la mirase a los ojos al tiempo que decía:

-**No te imaginas cuanto te quiero Shizuru Fujino.**

La aludida se sonrojo casi imperceptiblemente y en su cara se formó una sonrisa de total alegría que dejó a la morena momentáneamente sin aliento, cuando se recuperó, giró su cuerpo hacia el lado izquierdo, recostándose encima de Shizuru y acariciándole el lado izquierdo de la cara con un gesto totalmente serio.

-**Hazlo otra vez** –pidió en un murmullo – **enséñame tu verdadera sonrisa.**

-**Solo a ti…** -dijo Shizuru realizando su petición y pasándole los brazos por la espalda para abrazarla – **solo Natsuki consigue que sonría así.**

-**Y bueno… aun no me dijiste que opina tu padre de todo esto** –dijo Natsuki besándole la punta de la nariz.

-**Pues la verdad no se lo cree mucho…**- respondió la castaña invirtiendo las posiciones y reposando su cabeza en el hueco del hombro de su novia – **piensa que todo es una treta para evitar mi boda.**

**-¡¿Tu boda?!** – Exclamo Natsuki incorporándose de manera precipitada y tirando a Shizuru de la cama en el proceso **- ¡perdón!** – exclamo de nuevo **– pero… ¡¿Cómo que tu boda?!**

El miedo se apoderó de Natsuki, quien comenzó a temblar de manera involuntaria al tiempo que miraba a Shizuru, la cual ponía una mueca de dolor, con un gesto de pánico.

-**Tranquila… tranquila…** -dijo Shizuru volviendo a la cama y recostándose en el cabezal mientras abrazaba a Natsuki y le besaba la cabeza**- no me voy a ir a ningún lado y no me voy a casar con nadie… debería haberte contado esto por partes y con mas tacto… no he sido nada considerada…**

-¿**En serio no te vas a casar con nadie? **–murmuró Natsuki de un modo que a Shizuru le recordó el de una niña pequeña que le pregunta a su padre por los monstruos del armario.

**-Ara, ara… solo me convertiré en la esposa de… si consigo engañar a Natsuki para que se case conmigo…** -dijo la chica recuperando su tono habitual.

Natsuki enrojeció, giró y con la cabeza apoyada en el abdomen de Shizuru la insto a continuar.

-**Mi padre y yo hicimos un trato cuando salí de Fuuka **–comenzó Shizuru – **si en tres años no encontraba a nadie que me interesara lo suficiente para compartir mi vida, me lo buscaría él. Y esos tres años han pasado…**

-**Pero yo soy una mujer…** -dijo Natsuki.

**-Las vacaciones pasadas, mi padre me encerró durante dos semanas en una casa con la hija de otro empresario para ver si por algún casual nos enamorábamos…** -recordó la chica rodando los ojos – **la chica era muy bella y me costó bastante convencerla de que mis intereses no eran los mismos que los de mi padre.**

**-¿Cómo se llamaba?** – preguntó Natsuki sin querer saber realmente.

-**Himemiya Chikane** – respondió Shizuru con una sonrisa – **al final, tuve que reconocer delante de ella que te amaba con todo mi corazón y que no buscaba nada para conseguir que me hablase, y bueno… resultó que ella estaba en la misma posición que yo, pero con un final algo diferente.**

-**Explica eso…** - respondió la morena dándole un beso justo por encima de ombligo de modo juguetón.

**-Estaba enamorada de una compañera suya, que se llama Himeko y cuando nos sacaron por fin de la mansión, simplemente se fugaron juntas…** -dijo la chica- **Himemiya decidió renunciar a una vida de riquezas y poder por la persona que amaba…**

**-Pero si leí hace nada que había asumido el control de la empresa…** -dijo Natsuki - **¿no me estarás mintiendo?**

**-Para nada… cuando su padre enfermó, ella volvió a casa para presentarle sus respetos –** comenzó a recordar Shizuru enternecida **– y el padre al observar lo feliz que era su hija en compañía de Himeko, le perdono todo y la acogió de nuevo en el seno familiar.**

**-Una historia con final feliz** – susurró Natsuki sonriendo – **pero entonces tu padre… ¿ya sabía que te gustan las mujeres?**

**-Que me gustan a mí si… lo que no tiene muy claro es que le gusten a Natsuki…** -respondió Shizuru con una risita.

**-A mi no me gustan las mujeres Shizuru…** -dijo Natsuki poniéndose de rodillas en la cara y mirándola a los ojos.

El rostro de Shizuru se tornó del color de la cera y sus pupilas se dilataron enormemente al percibir la seriedad y verdad implícitas en las palabras de Natsuki, no podía estar pasando esto… ¿tanto trabajo se había tomado Natsuki solo para hacerla sufrir de nuevo? Sin darle tiempo a la morena a nada más, se levantó como alma que lleva el diablo y se encerró en el baño maldiciendo el haber sido engañada y caer en esa trampa tan bien organizada.

Natsuki frunció el entrecejo y en ese momento ató cabos… esa frase daba mucho para malinterpretar, se acercó al baño y llamó a la puerta diciéndome dulcemente:

-**Shizuru… abre la puerta… no es lo que crees… en serio.**

La chica a modo de respuesta abrió el grifó de la ducha y se metió dentro para no oírla.

-¡¡**Pues muy bien…!!** -grito Natsuki cogiendo un pantalón y una sudadera y poniéndoselas – **si no me abres la puerta… entrare por la ventana. Y si me mato… ¡¡PESARA SOBRE TU CONCIENCIA!!**

Y así, sin pensar en que pasaría si resbalaba o calculaba mal y demostrando que la antigua Natsuki seguía dentro de ella pasó del balcón de su habitación al balcón del baño. Entro sigilosamente en la habitación el cual ya estaba lleno de vapor, siendo consciente de que Shizuru no se había enterado de nada y miró al espejo empañado y se le ocurrió una tontería que llevo a cabo. Tras eso, se quitó la ropa y abrió la cortina provocando que Shizuru se sobresaltara y pegara una especie de grito.

**-Vaya…** -dijo Natsuki entrando en la ducha con ella y cerrando la cortina tras de sí**- ¿asi es como gritas? Eres refinada hasta para eso…**

**-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has entrado? ¿no te ha quedado claro que quería estar sola? –**preguntó Shizuru molesta.

-**Vengo a explicarme y de paso a ducharme, salte el balcón y lo siento Fujino… pero si de mí dependiera… no volverías a estar sola.**

Shizuru le lanzó una mirada envenenada a través del agua y la instó a hablar.

-**Te dije que no me gustaban las mujeres, Shizuru…** - repitió Natsuki **– y no te mentí. Pero es que tampoco me gustan los hombres…**

**-¿Entonces?** – Pregunto Shizuru totalmente desconcertada – **no lo entiendo…**

-** A mi me gustas tú, para mí no existe nada más que tú…** -susurró Natsuki – **nunca me interesaron las relaciones hasta que llegaste tú… eres mi salvación y sé que si algún día me dejases… no podría volver a amar jamás.**

Una sacudida inundó el corazón de Shizuru, aquella chica era tan especial, se preguntaba donde habría quedado esa Natsuki de hielo que no se abría a nadie.

-**Natsuki… si no me besas en este mismo momento creo que no podré seguir respirando…** -susurró la castaña a punto de llorar.

La morena la agarró delicadamente por los hombros y la apoyo contra la pared justo debajo del chorro de agua de la ducha para besarla dulcemente.

-**Me encanta cuando te comportas de esta manera Natsuki…** -dijo la castaña contra los labios de la de ojos verdes y notando por su gesto que no entendía nada, le acarició el mentón y continuo hablando – **me encanta cuando eres tan dulce conmigo… esto es nuevo para mí… no sabía que podías llegar a ser así… cuando soñaba con estar contigo, siempre me imaginaba situaciones que sí… eran de pareja… pero pensé que serías… más fría…**

-**Aun me queda mucho por aprender Shizuru…** -respondió la chica con una sonrisa**- por ejemplo… creo que con nuestros encuentros… te he demostrado más pasión y lujuria que otra cosa… si tan solo supiera controlarme y demostrártelo como te mereces…**

**-No te preocupes…** - murmuró Shizuru invirtiendo las posiciones y deslizando sus manos por las caderas de la menor – **yo te enseñare…**

Y descansando su mirada en el rostro de la morena levemente, comenzó a besarle el cuello con tranquilidad y atención, recorriendo afanosamente cada rincón. Kuga estaba impresionada de que un acto tan carnal pudiese demostrar tantos sentimientos, y si a eso le añadimos la erótica del agua… era un cocktail brutal para ella.

Las manos de Shizuru se deslizaron por el cuerpo de Natsuki abrasándola con su calor, dejándole claro que en el amor no tiene porque haber prisas y grabando en su memoria cada mínimo detalle. La castaña estaba disfrutando enormemente con ese tiempo de tranquilidad para recorrer el cuerpo de la morena.

-**Las cosas bellas…** -susurraba la chica entre beso y beso para encandilarla – **llevan su tiempo… conocer algo… lleva su tiempo y quiero que el hacerte disfrutar… también me lleve su tiempo.**

Natsuki sonrió ante las palabras dichas y se dejó hacer, después de todo, se lo estaba pasando francamente bien.

Shizuru cerró el grifo y sin dejar de besarla la saco de la ducha para agarrar una toalla y secar el cuerpo de su amante como si del más delicado cristal se tratase. Natsuki solo podía suspirar y sorprenderse de la erótica existente en el simple hecho de secar el cuerpo de alguien y no fue hasta ese momento que la chica de Kyoto levantó la vista y vio que la morena había hecho en el espejo, grabado en el vaho se podía leer "Kiyohime y Duran" enmarcados por un corazón.

-**Natsuki…** -dijo Shizuru con una sonrisa tierna en el rostro y levantándola en el aire como un novio levanta a la novia el día de su boda para pasar el umbral de la puerta- **creo que aún no sabes todo lo dulce que puedes llegar a ser…**

Estuvieron el resto de día amándose con dulzura, pasión, tranquilad, frenesí… todas las formas posibles que se puedan a imaginar fueron realizadas por las dos jóvenes. Pasaron el día disfrutando del amor y la felicidad sin ser conscientes de los acontecimientos que se desarrollaba no muy lejos de ahí y que sumirían su vida en caos y traición, lo que llevaría a las chicas a preguntarse cuantas lecciones necesitas para conceder un verdadero perdón.

OoOoO

"**A mi no me gustan las mujeres Shizuru" **el padre de Shizuru escuchaba esa grabación una y otra vez con un gesto adusto en la cara. Tras escucharlo por decima vez dijo con voz monocorde al tiempo que lo taladraba con la mirada:

-**¿Y ninguna de ellas fue consciente de lo que grabaste?**

-**No…** -respondió Kenichi-San sin ser capaz de disimular su nerviosismo – **no pude grabar nada más que eso… hubo movimiento después de eso y Kuga salió al balcón donde estaba yo, por lo que tuve que huir.**

-**Esta bien…** -respondió el hombre desviando su mirada hasta un ventanal y sacando un sobre del cajón **– esto es todo lo que necesito. Aquí tienes el dinero que te prometí…**

Extendió el sobre en dirección al joven y cuando este lo cogió, lo sujetó mas fuerte al tiempo que decía:

-**Y recuerda… esta conversación jamás ha tenido lugar…**

-**Por supuesto que no Fujino-San…** -respondió el chico con una reverencia para salir lo más rápido posible de la habitación.

Mientras el chico abandonaba las instalaciones un sentimiento de culpa acudió a su pecho, Fujino Shizuru era amiga de su novia Akane y lo que acababa de hacer era algo verdaderamente rastrero, pero necesitaba el dinero para poder casarse con Akane, así que hizo de tripas corazón y siguió adelante.

El patriarca Fujino levantaba el teléfono y decía unas cortas palabras con un sentimiento de grandiosidad, se había salido con la suya y no se había dejado engañar por dos niñas, o eso pensaba él… se recostó satisfecho en su sillón y puso las manos detrás de su cabeza. Si tan solo hubiera sido más atento con su hija… si la conociera mejor… no habría realizado tales acciones y se podrían haber todas las desgracias que ocurrirían en el tiempo venidero…

OoOoO

Mikoto Minagui se despertó de su habitual siesta matutina en los campos de colegió con una sensación de opresión en el pecho.

**-Mai…** -dijo la chica en voz alta – **algo anda mal…**

Y levantándose como un rayo se dirigió a tu habitación de estudiante para hacer un rápido e improvisado equipaje que la acompañaría en su viaje a la capital nipona.

De lo que no fue consciente la chica en todo el tiempo fue de que en la tierra de Fuuka… algo o alguien despertaba de su letargo…

**CONTINUARA**

**Gracias a todos por leer y perdón por el retraso, la universidad me esta matando**


	13. Capítulo 12: Bueno normal, normal

**Capitulo 12: Bueno, normal, normal…**

Una nueva semana había llegado y con ella nuevas clases, Natsuki intentaba no prestar atención a los comentarios que la seguían a todas partes. Cuando comenzó su relación con Shizuru pensó que la gente se cansaría pronto de los cotilleos y la vida volvería a su cauce normal. No podía estar más equivocada… Suspiró frente a la puerta de la facultad con pesar al ser consciente de todas las miradas que caían sobre ella y esperó pacientemente a que su chica saliese de sus clases.

Siguió un rato con sus pensamientos hasta que ella inundó su campo de visión, daba igual cuantas veces la viese, cada vez que agitaba la cabeza y su cabello danzaba era como un espectáculo hipnótico, seguía el movimiento oscilante sin poder apartar los ojos del recorrido. La castaña llegó a ella con una sonrisa y le dio un beso en los labios recogiendo el casco de moto que le ofrecía.

-**Me encanta que una belleza como tú me este esperando a la salida de clase Nat… su… ki…** -prácticamente cantó Shizuru con ese acento que tanto le gustaba y abrazándose a su espalda **– soy la chica con más suerte del campus…**

-En eso no estamos de acuerdo… ahora mismo soy yo quien ostenta ese título – le respondió la aludida.

Natsuki sonrió sin poder evitarlo al tiempo que arrancaba la moto y salía de allí, realmente Shizuru era una persona dulce, alguien que todos los días le decía de alguna manera lo feliz que se sentía de estar a su lado. Para Shizuru, Natsuki era una especie de regalo del cielo, el poder tocar su piel sin miedo a ser rechazada, el pasar horas abrazándola y besándola, realmente era el mejor de los regalos. La misma chica de Kioto se había encontrado una vez pensado con sorpresa que dentro de toda la complejidad de su personalidad, era realmente una persona muy simple, Natsuki la hacía feliz, era lo único que necesitaba para que su día fuera perfecto.

La relación entre ambas chicas había avanzado mucho, cuando entraron en su habitación Natsuki como era habitual le quito la chaqueta a Shizuru, había cogido la costumbre de tener algunos gestos amables como ese en un intento de volverse mas dulce, algo que la castaña consideraba encantador.

**-¿Realmente estás segura de ir Natsuki?** –Preguntó Shizuru con una mueca – **no me gustaría que hicieras algo en contra de tu voluntad…**

**-No te preocupes…** -respondió la chica con un gesto de condescendencia **– si soy sincera… estoy aterrada… pero si tu madre tiene tanto empeño porque vaya… no me cuesta nada… además…** -añadió acercándose a su novia y abrazándola por la espalda para besarle la oreja **– sé que me compensarás y que eso te hace feliz… siempre me han gustado los dos por uno… pero ahora tenemos otro asunto pendiente…**

**-No…** -respondió la chica con un puchero **– no me obligues a estudiar contigo en la habitación… tengo demasiada sangre acumulada en cierta zona del cuerpo… si estudio ahora me provocara gangrena…**

**[No me lo puedo creer…] **pensaba Natsuki rodando los ojos **[¿Desde cuándo soy yo la responsable?]**

Cuando estaba a punto de responderle un par de verdades, el teléfono sonó, Shizuru que se veía venir el discurso de moralidad por parte de su chica murmuró antes de descolgar:

**-Salvada por la campana…**

Natsuki no pudo evitar sonreír, expresión que se esfumó rápidamente cuando vio el rostro de la castaña ensombrecerse de manera evidente. A pesar de la ansiedad esperó pacientemente hasta que la chica colgó el teléfono.

-**Vamos a casa de Mai…** -fue la única información que le dio – **algo raro pasa…**

La chica no discutió, simplemente cogió sus cosas y salieron de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo.

OoOoO

**-Sigo sin entenderlo… ¿Qué quieres decir con que algo raro pasa?** – preguntaba Mai de manera terca.

-**No lo sé Mai…** -decía Mikoto acurrucada en el sofá – **simplemente lo sentí… algo raro pasa en Fuuka y me parece que no es bueno… sentí una presencia, como las que había en nuestra época de Himes.**

-**No… eso no…** -murmuró Tate levantándose del sofá de un salto – **más cosas raras no… Mai, me niego a que vuelvas con esas tonterías.**

**-Tate… ahora no es el momento para eso…** -respondió la chica mirándolo con las cejas levantadas.

-**Sí que lo es Mai… tú no tienes nada que ver con esto… aléjate de ellas mientras dure todo este asunto y todo estará bien…** -respondió el chico quien no quería que nada malo le pasase a su novia.

Mai suspiró y se levantó lentamente llevándose al chico del brazo a la cocina, obviamente no quería que nadie escuchase la conversación que iban a mantener a continuación.

**-Tal vez deberíamos ir a investigar… **-murmuró Natsuki ignorando la situación que se acababa de producir entre Tate y Mai.

-**Imposible…** -dijo Shizuru tomándola de la mano – **no podemos saltarnos las clases así como así… tendremos que dejar esto en manos de Mikoto, me parece lo suficientemente adulta como para poder llevar esa investigación de manera correcta. ¿No es cierto Mikoto-San?**

La chica asintió sin poder quitar su vista de las manos enlazadas de sus amigas, quería preguntar pero al mismo tiempo le parecía que si Mai estuviese ahí lo consideraría una grosería. Así que simplemente se limitó a mirar como Natsuki se levantaba inquieta del asiento ondeando la cabellera.

**-¿Cómo quieres que me quede quieta sabiendo que…?** –comenzó Natsuki, pero fue interrumpida por un dedo en sus labios y una mano alrededor de su cintura.

-**Deja esto en manos de Mikoto por favor…** -murmuró Shizuru rozando delicadamente la punta de su nariz con la Natsuki y olvidando que la ya no tan niña estaba allí- **si algo sucede te juro que iremos rápidamente, pero por favor… por favor Natsuki… vamos a intentar llevar una vida normal ahora que podamos… seamos una pareja normal…**

-**Bueno, normal, normal…** -murmuró la chica robándole un pequeño beso con una sonrisa.

Shizuru sonrió juntando sus frentes y entrecerrando los ojos, realmente estaba preocupada, sabía que Mikoto tenía un instinto muy bueno y si ella decía que algo raro pasaba, estaba segurísima de que las posibilidades de que se equivocasen eran muy escasas, pero realmente no quería salir de ese cuento de hadas en el que estaba inmersa.

Mikoto por su parte miraba a las chicas con un sentimiento de opresión en el pecho, eran demasiadas emociones las que sentía en ese momento y eso no le resultaba fácil de llevar. Podía sentir alegría, pues por fin veía a Natsuki y a Shizuru sonriendo felices y juntas, algo que parecía tan natural como que el sol sale por la mañana; incomodidad, pues le parecía un momento demasiado intimo para estar ahí en su compañía; Ansiedad, pues estaba escuchando a Mai discutir con Tate en la cocina y no le gustaba a donde estaba derivando esa conversación y ante todo, sentía envidia… envidia de Shizuru por haber conseguido conquistar a la chica de hielo, envidia de Natsuki por poder estar con Shizuru sin restricciones, pero sentía envidia de Tate en sobremanera, por ser él el poseedor del corazón de Mai.

No se inmutó cuando Tate pasó por su lado hecho una furia con dirección a la salida, solo tenía ojos para ella… Mai… quien tenía la mirada vidriosa e intentaba por todos los medios no demostrar su flaqueza. Fue entonces cuando Shizuru lo vio todo… cuando distinguió en Mikoto la mirada que tanto tiempo había portado ella, la de anhelo por lo imposible, la de alguien que está observando algo que jamás conseguirá a pesar de desearlo con todo su ser, y por ello, la chica sintió una oleada de consideración y preocupación hacía la menor de todas las presentes.

**-Mikoto…** -murmuró Mai- **no deberías haberte saltado las clases de esta manera, no imites a Natsuki en ese tipo de cosas. Tus estudios son lo primero**

-**Tenía que comprobar que Mai estaba bien…** -murmuró la chica mirando al suelo avergonzada.

-**Ara, ara… no seas tan dura Mai-San…** -dijo Shizuru en tono conciliador acercándose a ambas chicas – **seguro que Mikoto-San solo quería cerciorarse de que estabas bien. Ha sido un gesto muy hermoso por su parte, ¿no opinas lo mismo Natsuki?**

La chica ladeo la cabeza al mirar la expresión de su novia y comprendió a donde quería llegar la castaña, por lo que asintió diciendo:

**-La verdad es que sí… Mai, faltar uno o dos días a clase no va a matar a nadie, seguro que hasta tú lo hiciste… deberías estar agradecida porque alguien te quiera tanto para hacer un viaje tan largo en lugar de llamar por teléfono.**

-**Bueno sí… tenéis razón…** -respondió la pelirroja sonriendo – **ne Mikoto… discúlpame, realmente te estoy muy agradecida por tu gesto. Esta noche duermes aquí, pero mañana sin falta volverás a Fuuka y sí… te hare ramen…**

Los ojos de Mikoto se abrieron de manera desmesurada y se lanzó a los brazos de Mai, quien no puedo soportar el peso de la chica que ya la igualaba en altura de manera que resbaló hacia atrás. Cerró los ojos y se preparó para el impacto contra el suelo pero este nunca llegó, su antigua compañera de cuarto se las arregló para recuperar el equilibrio y pasarle una mano por la espalda dejándola en una posición que parecía de dos auténticos maestros del baile.

Shizuru y Natsuki miraban la escena impresionadas por la rapidez de movimiento de Minagui y el color carmín que se había formado en las mejillas de Mai.

-**Bueno…** -dijo la pelirroja tosiendo y recomponiéndose cuando estuvo de pie de nuevo - **¿Queréis quedaros a cenar?**

-**Kaninna Mai-San…** -respondió Shizuru juntando las palmas de sus manos**- pero tenemos que ir a estudiar, llevamos bastante retraso y debemos ponernos al día**.

**-Mañana tú no tienes clase…** -dijo Natsuki que estaba en su mundo de cavilaciones.

-**Lo sé –** respondió la chica**- pero acompañare a Mikoto a la estación mientras vosotras dos sí que estáis en vuestras respectivas clases.**

-**Gracias Shizuru-San…** -respondió la chica con una sonrisa- **eres muy amable, intentaré compensártelo…**

Ambas chicas sabían que tenían una conversación pendiente lejos de los oídos de Mai y Natsuki.

OoOoO

Dos sombras se movían por los terrenos de Fuuka en la noche cerrada, su paso era lento y seguro como si de un simple pasado se tratara, el tono de sus voces era cordial y relajado:

-**¿No es maravilloso estar de nuevo aquí? –**dijo una de las sombras.

-**El estar en el mundo siempre es maravilloso, pero la razón que nos ha traído aquí… no es nada agradable** – respondió la otra sombra mostrando un tono de pena.

**-Sí… él es tan temperamental… parece que nunca se cansa de vengarse…**

-**Querrás decir ella…** –corrigió la segunda sombra de nuevo – **ella siempre ha tenido carácter…**

-**Ella o él… ya empieza a despertar también…** -murmuró de nuevo el primero.

-**Despertarán juntos… y se llevarán bien… lo único que me preocupa ahora es porque camino los llevaran…**

OoOoO

Mikoto y Shizuru se encontraban en la estación de tren tomando un té en una mesa apartada del resto.

-**Ahora dime la verdad…** -dijo Shizuru sin relajar la mirada seria **– que sabes que no nos has contado.**

-**Aunque no es gran cosa te lo contaré** – respondió Mikoto dando un sorbo y mostrando una expresión totalmente adulta en su rostro – **pero a cambio quiero que me respondas a una pregunta Shizuru-San.**

-**Ara… la pequeña Mikoto ya no es tan pequeña e incluso hace tratos…** - dijo Shizuru sin mostrar ni un ápice de sorpresa – **me parece justo…**

Mikoto suspiró largamente, dejó el vaso de té de nuevo en el plato y comenzó a hablar:

**-Algo está despertando Shizuru-San… no sé cuantos, no sé qué… pero algo que ha permanecido dormido desde que matamos la estrella está rondando por Fuuka… Presiento problemas… no sé para quien… pero intentare averiguarlo…**

**-Mikoto… le dije eso a Natsuki para que no se pusiera en peligro, pero obviamente tampoco quiero que te pongas tú…** -suspiró Fujino mirando para ella**- si te pasará algo Mai y Natsuki no se lo perdonarían jamás… espéranos sin hacer nada…**

-**Pero…** -protestó la chica.

-**Nada de peros…** -cortó la chica – **Si de verdad quieres a Mai no harás nada arriesgado por ti misma. Ve a clase, sigue tu vida normal… pero ante todo mantente al margen de todo esto…sé que es difícil para ti, pero puedes hacerlo…**

-**Está bien… no quiero que Mai sufra…-**murmuró derrotada Mikoto – **pero prométeme que vendréis y ante todo prométeme que no permitirás que nada malo le pase a ella Shizuru-San…**

-**Tienes mi palabra…** -respondió la chica levantando la mano derecha**- nada le pasará… ahora dime que se nos acaba el tiempo… ¿Qué quieres saber?**

La menor de las chicas enrojeció un poco y desvió la mirada hacia la izquierda.

**-¿Cómo lo hacías? ¿Cómo eras capaz de estar cerca de ella y contenerte?** –preguntó de pronto.

**-Yo… no soy la mejor para responder a eso Mikoto…** -respondió la chica avergonzada- **hice cosas horribles… le hice cosas horribles durante nuestra época de Himes… las cuales no quiero recordar… a veces aún me despierto con escalofríos al recordarlo…**

**-¿Y porque?** – preguntó Mikoto.

**-¿Ara? ¿Por qué?** –Shizuru no pudo ocultar la sorpresa que sentía, había pensado en eso mil veces pero jamás nadie ni ella misma se habían preguntado porque – **pues la verdad es que no lo sé…**

-**Pues piensa en ello…** -dijo Mikoto levantándose de la mesa**- porque quiero una respuesta…**

Shizuru miró a la chica irse y sintió un gran respeto, ya no era una niña, sino una gran mujer.

OoOoO

Shizuru no fue capaz de comprender como pudo ocultar todo a Natsuki y a Mai, manteniéndolas de esa manera, tranquilas.

**[Viviré cinco años menos…]** pensaba la chica a cada momento.

Y así poco a poco fue pasando la semana y antes de darse cuenta Natsuki y Shizuru se encontraban camino de la mansión de la segunda.

-**No me parece bien dejar a Mai sola en estos momentos…** -dijo la morena con pesadez.

-**No te preocupes… la convencí para que fuese a Fuuka con Mikoto… todo se arreglará mi amor…** -contestó Shizuru- **ahora respira hondo… bienvenida a la mansión Fujino…**

Natsuki se quedó boquiabierta mirando a su alrededor, ese lugar era precioso, colorido e increíblemente enorme…

OoOoO

-**El tiempo se acaba…** -murmuró la segunda sombra de Fuuka mirando cómo se movía el reloj de aguja del instituto Fuuka.

**-Renacerán en medio de una masacre…**

**CONTINUARA**


	14. Capítulo 13: La diversión comienza

**Capítulo 13: La diversión comienza**

Natsuki era incapaz de cerrar la boca ante lo que se mostraba delante de su persona, una extensión vastísima de terreno, una mansión de piedra tan grande como el mismísimo instituto Fuuka, criados y más criados, coches… Cuanto más grande veía la casa, más pequeña se sentía ella. Shizuru notando esto le pasó un brazo por el hombro y la acercó a ella intentando tranquilizarla.

-**Shizuru ¿Cómo voy yo a encajar aquí?** –Preguntó llena de ansiedad – **Tú estás acostumbrada al lujo, a la comodidad… seguro que tu familia siempre compra lo mejor de todo…**

-**Ara… relájate Natsuki… es cierto que estoy acostumbrada a lo mejor…** -respondió la chica con una sonrisa **– es por eso que te escogí a ti.**

Natsuki la miró extrañada y sin saber que decir, porque con sinceridad… ¿Qué se responde a eso?

-**Eres la más inteligente** –le dijo dándole un beso- **la más guapa** – otro beso – **la más atractiva** – otro beso más – **la que mejor besa** – otro más.

**-¡Espera!** – dijo Natsuki alejando un segundo y entornando los ojos - **¿Cómo sabes que soy la que mejor besa?**

-**Ara… Natsuki celosa es muy mona…** -respondió Shizuru con una sonrisa – **no te preocupes… sé que eres la que mejor besa porque tiene que ser imposible besar mejor.**

**-¿Me lo prometes?** –dijo la chica agarrándose los dos mechones delanteros del pelo y tirando para abajo levemente de ellos.

-**Natsuki…** -dijo Shizuru con ojos brillantes **– si no dejas de comportarte de esa forma tan mona voy a tener que comerte a besos ahora mismo y la verdad acabamos de llegar a la puerta… deberíamos salir del coche.**

La ansiedad de apoderó de nuevo de Natsuki, conocer a los suegros siempre era complicado, pero en el caso de alguien que no tenía familia… podía ser demencial. ¿Cómo comportarse? ¿Qué hacer?

Lentamente "se arrastró" fuera del coche, se recompuso y se incorporó para aparentar una tranquilidad que no sentía. Shizuru agarró su mano con fuerza, le sonrió y entraron en la casa.

Allí estaban los padres de la castaña esperándolas de pie, ambos con una sonrisa, pero con una sonrisa completamente diferente. Mientras la de la madre de Shizuru era cálida y amable, la del padre era totalmente burlona, como si guardase un secreto, algo que a Natsuki le producía escalofríos.

-**Kuga-San…** -dijo la madre dando un paso al frente y ofreciéndole sus manos –** es un autentico placer tenerte en nuestra casa.**

-**Na… Natsuki…** -respondió la chica totalmente descolocada y aceptando las manos ofrecidas.

**-¿Cómo dices?** – pregunto la señora Fujino ensanchando aún más la sonrisa

- **Llámeme Natsuki, por favor Fujino-San…**

La señora Fujino asintió con la cabeza complacida con la chica, pero esa cara cambió drásticamente a la sorpresa y luego a la emoción cuando su hija se acercó a ella, le dio un beso y le dijo:

-**Gracias madre.**

Cuando las dos chicas se giraron hacia el señor Fujino, Meiko Fujino se giró y acarició la mejilla besada por Shizuru conteniéndose por aguantar las lágrimas. Realmente nunca entendería como un sentimiento tan grande de pena como ese podían ser a causa de la alegría.

OoOoO

**-¿Son cosas mías o este baño es más grande que la piscina de Fuuka?** –preguntó Natsuki mirando a su alrededor con los ojos desorbitados.

Se encontraban en un baño que prácticamente parecía un paraíso tropical, estaba hecho totalmente de mármol blanco, con una cascada de la que brotaba agua caliente para terminar en una bañera que realmente parecía una auténtica piscina. Alrededor de todo esto había una autentica mata de vegetación que le provocó a Natsuki un dolor de cabeza al intentar averiguar cómo podía seguir viva toda la vegetación. Siguió admirando su alrededor hasta que vio a Shizuru bajar lentamente y desnuda las escaleras gran baño hacia el agua, se podría decir que la castaña parecía sacada de un cuadro de dioses: la humedad pegada a su cuerpo, el andar y movimientos tan elegantes, su mirada provocadora y por encima de todo su sonrisa juguetona hacían que Shizuru Fujino en esos momentos fuese irresistible hasta para la mujer más heterosexual de mundo.

Natsuki se quitó la ropa sin necesidad de pensarlo y la siguió, de repente sentía una gran necesidad de besar esa piel expuesta de la chica, lo necesitaba de la misma manera que respirar, cada segundo que estaba alejada de ella dolía como no se puede imaginar y la verdad… esa sensación de inquietud que la acompañaba desde la fugaz visita de Mikoto no ayudaba en lo más mínimo… avanzó hasta colocarse a su espalda y le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos, sintiendo de esa manera el estremecimiento de la castaña.

Sonrió satisfecha y acercó sus labios a su cuello saboreando cada rincón y deleitándose con la música que le ofrecían los sonidos emitidos por Fujino. Con una caricia recorrió el abdomen de la chica sintiendo como esta se estremecía nuevamente.

-**Natsuki…** -gimió la chica en un murmullo – **si no quieres que esto pase a formar parte de las fantasías del jefe de seguridad, algo que a mí personalmente me trae sin cuidado… te aconsejo que te detengas…**

Kuga se congeló un momento, y rápidamente rompió el abrazo colocando sus brazos a sus propios costados mientras decía:

**-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?**

**-Soy una Fujino… ¿Crees que mi padre no es una persona completamente celosa de** **nuestra seguridad? La casa esta llena de cámaras…** -murmuró la chica dando la vuelta para mirarla al rostro y suspirando – **ahora mismo están observando todos nuestros movimientos…**

**-¿Me estás diciendo que vives en una especie de… de… "Gran Hermano" perpetuo? –**preguntó Natsuki con una expresión de espanto en el rostro.

**-Así es…** -respondió la castaña con un dejo de tristeza**- aparte de los escusado, por** **razones evidentes… solo hay una habitación en toda la casa que no tenga cámaras… -** esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa que rallaba lo erótico.

**-¿Y cuál es si se puede saber?** – tuvo que preguntar la morena presa de la curiosidad.

**-Mi cuarto…** - respondió la aludida recalcando cada una de las sílabas.

Natsuki sonrió de la misma manera que Shizuru en ese momento y algo en su interior le decía que el señor Fujino no estaba nada contento con la falta del material de espionaje en el cuarto de su hija.

OoOoO

**-¿Entonces se llevará a cabo esta noche?** – Decía la voz en el teléfono **- ¿Durante la cena?**

**-Así es…** -contestó el señor Fujino de manera nerviosa en el teléfono mientras observaba la cámara de seguridad- **ya está todo arreglado. **

-Pues que así sea… -respondió la voz del otro lado de la línea colgando el teléfono.

**-Vaya, vaya… señorita Kuga…** -murmuró el patriarca viendo como su hija iba a los establos a alimentar a su caballo mientras la morena estaba en el garaje con su mujer admirando la colección de motos – **por fin la tengo donde quería.**

OoOoO

**-Esta motocicleta es increíble** –decía Natsuki totalmente emocionada- **tiene una** **aceleración que es realmente impresionante y…**

La chica se cayó abruptamente cuando reparó en que Meiko Fujino la observaba intensamente.

**-Lamento si dije algo improcedente…** -respondió la chica – **es solo que… las motocicletas son…**

**-No dijiste nada improcedente Natsuki… es solo que… empiezo a entender que vio mi** **hija en ti…** -respondió la señora con una sonrisa **– no me malinterpretes… es solo** **que… eres una persona viva Natsuki… no estás encerrada como nosotras en una clase** **social, eres simplemente… increíble.**

**-Bueno yo…** -dijo la chica sin saber que responder realmente.

**-Por primera vez, he visto a mi hija realmente feliz…** -dijo la mujer con una sonrisa- **es** **la primera vez que me da un beso… la verdad… como madre no fui muy buena…** **siempre dejé a mi marido decidirlo todo y no pasa un día que no me arrepienta de ello.** **Mi pequeña siempre fue una chica muy triste, rodeada de gente pero en continua** **soledad, me partía el alma ver esos ojos suyos que a pesar de estar acompañados con** **una sonrisa lloraban a cada momento, pero tú… has cambiado eso. Es por ello que** **quiero darte las gracias…**

**-No me las dé Meiko-San…** -respondió Natsuki desviando la mirada**- durante mucho** **tiempo también le cause sufrimiento a su hija por no querer afrontar la verdad de mis** **sentimientos, no soy ninguna salvadora, solo una niña tonta que se dio cuenta a tiempo** **de su error…**

**-El camino que habéis tomado ambas no es fácil Natsuki…** -dijo Meiko llevándose una mano a la barbilla- **no te sientas culpable por las acciones pasadas, solo piensa en el futuro. **

**-Supongo que sí…** -respondió la morena con una sonrisa.

**-Así que aquí está la aprovechada del año… -**dijo el señor Fujino entrando en el garaje con una sonrisa de sorna **– contigo quería tener yo una palabras.**

**-¿Perdone?** –preguntó Natsuki estupefacta.

Fue entonces cuando la señora Fujino se dio cuenta de que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar, a su marido no le gustaba nada Natsuki y Rikuo Fujino era un hombre que siempre se salía con la suya.

OoOoO

Shizuru estaba en el establo acariciando su caballo sin poder quitarse la pregunta de Mikoto de la cabeza… _"¿Y Por qué?", _eso mismo se preguntaba ella desde ese día… ¿Por qué reaccionó así? ¿Por qué se aprovecho de Natsuki de aquella manera? Ella no era para nada así… pero aquel impulso… aquella voz de su subconsciente… solo podía pensar en hacerla suya y destruir aquello que le molestase… En la batalla contra la chica… solo podía pensar en hacer desaparecer a la persona que más amase Natsuki sin ser consciente de que se destruía así misma…

Terminó de cepillar al caballo y sacudió la cabeza, este tema hacía que le doliese enormemente y esta vez no fue la excepción. Se agachó a dejar el cepillo del caballo y sintió una punzada en el corazón, algo malo estaba pasando, algo estaba perturbando a Natsuki, podía notarlo, no sabía cómo, pero estaba segura de que era así, por lo que rápidamente se dirigió al garaje de la casa, donde la morena iba en compañía de su madre.

OoOoO

**-¿Se puede saber que pruebas tiene para acusarme de esta manera?** –preguntó Natsuki sin dejarse amedrentar **– usted no tiene ni idea de nada.**

**-¿Ah no?** –murmuró el patriarca Fujino sacando la grabadora **- ¿Qué me dices de esto?**

Pulsó el botón "play" y Natsuki puedo escuchar su propia voz, la grabación hecha por Kenichi.

**-¿Tiene por casualidad el final de esa conversación**? – Preguntó Natsuki sin abandonar su pose firme**- ¿sabe a que me estaba refiriendo?**

**-Creo que ha quedado perfectamente claro…** -respondió Rikuo dando un paso adelante y mostrándose cuan rechoncho era – **estás con mi hija por interés y ella es tan imbécil de creérselo todo…**

**-¡BASTA!** –gritó Natsuki fuera de sí y apretando los puños, lo dijo de un modo tan amenazador que incluso el propio señor Fujino sintió un escalofrió – **usted no es quien para insultar a su hija, usted NO conoce a tu hija… y menos aún me conoce a mí… Ya dije esto una vez y lo repetiré nuevamente… NO me gustan las mujeres… NO me gustan los hombres… SOLO me gusta su hija…**

**-Eso no tiene ni pies ni…** -la interrumpió Fujino.

**-¡DEJEME TERMINAR!** – gritó de nuevo Natsuki paralizando al hombre – **nunca tuve interés en el amor ni en las relaciones hasta que su hija llegó a mi vida… si tan solo supiera cómo es ella señor Fujino… si se hubiese molestado en conocerla… vería la gran mujer que es, la grandiosa persona que es y entendería que si ella te quiere a su lado… nada puedes hacer para evitarlo… cuando ella te muestra su verdadero rostro, caes rendida a sus pies, y le das gracias a todo lo que conozcas por el simple hecho de que ella siga respirando…**

**-Conozco perfectamente a mi hija y sé que…** - insistió el hombre.

**-Usted no sabe nada…** -contraatacó Natsuki con asco en la voz - **¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la vio reír, que la vio llorar? ¿Cuándo hablo con ella de padre a hija? ¿Qué le gusta? ¿Qué le hace feliz, que la pone triste? Usted no sabe nada…**

**-Kuga-san…** -murmuró el padre de Shizuru abriendo los ojos y sin creerse lo que estaba pasando.

**-Ara, ara…** -dijo Shizuru entrando en el garaje con una sonrisa - **¿Qué me estoy perdiendo?**

El padre de Shizuru miró a Natsuki y su mujer con ojos espantados, si su hija de esteraba de todo esto estallaría el caos y él lo sabía.

**-De nada realmente…** -dijo Natsuki mirándola con una sonrisa.

**-Me pareció que discutíais…** -respondió Shizuru ladeando el rostro hacia la derecha.

**-Parece ser que mi gusto en motos y el de tu padre difiere bastante… y sabes que es muy fácil que pierda la compostura… -**dijo Natsuki encogiéndose de hombros.

La chica de Kioto avanzó hacia su novia, le sujetó el mentón y sin importarle que sus padres estuvieran allí le dio un ligero beso en los labios para decir…

**-Las mentiras dejan una huella inconfundible en los labios Natsuki… **

La chica separó la vista de ella cuando los ojos rojos emitieron un brillo de ira.

**-Lo escuché todo…** -murmuró dando un paso atrás y cruzándose de brazos **- ¿Por qué me has mentido?**

**-No quiero verte sufrir…** -fue la escueta respuesta de Natsuki **– quiero protegerte como tú siempre me has protegido a mí… y si la única manera era esta…**

La castaña la abrazó y aspiró el perfume de su pelo.

**-Natsuki… no vuelvas a mentirme jamás… la única persona en el mundo que puede** **lastimarme eres tú… nadie más que tú…**

Rikuo Fujino comprendió en ese momento el terrible error que había cometido y sintió verdaderos deseos de llorar, esa niña acababa de abrirle los ojos totalmente… no conocía a su hija y su afán por controlarlo todo le habían llevado a cometer un error que su hija no le perdonaría jamás.

**-Shizuru… ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento en privado?** –dijo el hombre avergonzado.

**-¿Por qué debería? –** respondió la chica mirándolo con un deje de furia y siendo consciente de que realmente era una petición y no una orden – **Te advertí que no te inmiscuyeses en mi vida.**

**-Porque es muy importante…-** respondió el hombre sin atreverse a enfrentar la colérica mirada rubí de su hija **–por favor…**

Shizuru se asustó… su padre nunca pedía nada por favor, y por nada del mundo ponía esa cara de arrepentimiento, lo que iba a decirle no le iba a gustar nada de nada y ella lo sabía.

**-Madre ¿me harías el favor de acompañar a Natsuki a mi habitación por favor?** – respondió con una sonrisa de lo más amable – **en seguida iré yo.**

**-Por supuesto…** -contestó Meiko Fujino haciéndole un gesto a Natsuki quien antes de salir le ofreció un "Te quiero" a la heredera Fujino de forma que solo ella lo entendiese.

**-Escupe…** -dijo Shizuru de forma maleducada – **Que has hecho…**

-**Lo lamento tanto… perdóname por favor hija…** -dijo el señor Fujino **– esto se me ha ido de las manos… creí que ella se aprovechaba de ti y entonces yo…**

**-Dímelo de una vez…** - murmuró Shizuru realmente asustada.

**-Esta noche se anunciara tu compromiso con el hijo de un empresario… **-respondió el hombre temblando.

**-¿Solo es eso?** – preguntó la chica aliviada – **se cancela y ya está.**

**-No lo entiendes hija…** -respondió el hombre yendo hacia ella y agarrándola del brazo.

**-¡No me toques!** – grito ella tirando del brazo de manera brusca **– me das asco padre… no te atrevas a posar un solo dedo sobre mí…**

**-Shizuru por favor… no tienen escrúpulos… todas las personas que les han llevado la** **contraria han terminado muertos…** - murmuró el hombre con un deje de temor en la voz **– cuando organice todo esto no sabía hasta donde llegaban sus hilos de poder… se** **pondrán furiosos si anulamos el compromiso… será una auténtica ofensa para ellos**

**-Porque debería de importarme lo que te pase… ¿alguna vez te ha importado lo que me** **pase a mi?** –respondió Shizuru con desdén y caminando hacia la salida.

**-La mataran a ella también Shizuru…** -dijo el padre con un hilo de voz **– si no eres suya no serás de nadie… debes abandonarla… debes hacer que te odie… esta noche debes ser suya o Natsuki Kuga pagará las consecuencias.**

Shizuru se mareó y se tambaleó de manera que tuvo que agarrarse a la puerta, sintió su interior arder en llamas y se dio la vuelta lentamente. Su padre le miró el rostro y sintió autentico terror, el cual se intensificó cuando vio a la joven correr hacia él.

**-¡Como has podido! ¡A tu propia hija!** – dijo dándole un puñetazo en toda la cara tirándolo al suelo y colocándose encima de él sin para de golpear - **¡Me has quitado lo único que me hacía feliz! ¡Eres un ser vil y repugnante que no merece ni el aire que respira!**

Los miembros de seguridad no tardaron en aparecer y separar a Shizuru de su padre, la chica forcejeo, gritó y pataleó intentando deshacerse de los guardias, a pesar de ser una experta en artes marciales, la irá no la ayudó pues no la dejaba pensar de manera fría y finalmente terminó rindiéndose y echándose a llorar antes la sorprendida mirada de todos, Shizuru Fujino jamás demostraba sus sentimientos en público.

**-Será mejor que vayas a junto de Natsuki hija… dentro de seis horas se hará público tu** **compromiso… yo aprovecharía el tiempo que te queda con ella** – respondió el señor Fujino arrodillándose delante de ella con la cara magullada.

La chica se levantó y se dirigió en trance hacia su cuarto, todo lo que había soñado… arrebatado por su padre… y fue de esa manera como ella al fin despertó sin que ni siquiera la propia responsable fuese consciente de ello.

OoOoO

**-La diversión comienza…** -murmuró Nagi saliendo de las sombras con una sádica sonrisa.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Bueno aquí está al fin TACHAN!!!!!**

**Intentare ser más rápida con el siguiente**


	15. Capítulo 14:Viene más poderosa que nunca

**Bueno, aquí está el capitulo 14 de esta historia, espero que os guste, espero que lo disfrutéis y si hay tomatazos… lo siento, pero el drama siempre es necesario, wiiiiii**

**Patri, este capítulo es para ti, te lo dedico a ti porque sí, te lo dedico porque me da la gana, te lo dedico porque me gusta hacerlo y en mi gusto nadie manda : D**

**Y ahora a leer (desgraciadamente los personajes de Mai-Hime no me perteneces… son de Sunrise y del autor; iba a estar yo aquí escribiendo esto si fuesen míos ¡JA! Estaría obligado a la gente a hacer un anime Natsuki – Shizuru en el que se profesasen mucho amor…)**

**Capítulo 14: Viene más poderosa que nunca**

Duele, duele, siempre duele, el renunciar a lo que amas es como una daga que te atraviesa el corazón y no contenta con eso te lo desgarra, pero si hay algo que duela aún más es ver como la persona a la que estás a punto de destrozar te sonríe con un gesto de total amor y entrega que parecía incapaz de expresar no hace mucho, la cara de Shizuru al cerrar la puerta revelaba eso y mucho más. Se acercó a una ahora asustada Natsuki, que se encontraba sentada en la cama y le agarró el rostro con firmeza y dulzura acercando el suyo hasta que sus narices se rozaron.

-**Sabes que eres lo principal de mi vida ¿verdad?** – preguntó la castaña sin perder el gesto serio.

Natsuki asintió aterrada, Shizuru había llorado, esa chica tan fuerte y con un gran temple había llorado y tenía trazas de volver a empezar a hacerlo pronto.

**-Que me gustaría pasarla completa a tu lado ¿no? **– Preguntó de nuevo – **Que lo que estoy a punto de hacer es por una buena razón… que me gustaría no tener que hacerlo…**

**-Shi… Shizuru… ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? Me estoy asustando… **-Natsuki no era capaz de moverse, todo su cuerpo se tensó esperando lo que realmente ya sabía.

-**Yo… nosotras… no podemos continuar con esto… tengo responsabilidades que atender y eso significa tener que romper nuestra relación** – Shizuru lo soltó de golpe, como cuando te arrancas un esparadrapo, pensó que eso lo haría menos doloroso, pero la verdad se equivocó completamente.

Natsuki cerró los ojos y se quedo en blanco, entendió lo que Shizuru le decía pero no quería asimilarlo. Tanto tiempo luchando, tanto tiempo deseando, para nada… Estuvo sin moverse en lo más mínimo un buen rato, sintiendo esas manos alrededor de su rostro y cuando los abrió… Shizuru retrocedió con una mueca de horror. No había lágrimas en sus ojos, ni siquiera tristeza… la expresión de estos iba cambiando entre el odio y el vacio…

-**No… otra vez no…** -murmuró Shizuru – **no vuelvas a ese estado por favor, Natsuki…**

La morena se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta como si no fuera consciente ni de donde se encontraba, intentaba pensar coherentemente, pero no era capaz…

-**Yo… lo lamento… me gustaría hacer las cosas diferentes…** -comenzó Shizuru mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro imparables – **Natsuki tú para mi eres…**

La aludida levantó un brazo indicándole que se callase y la miró fijamente.

**-No quiero saber nada más… realmente no quiero…**

-**Pero…** -Shizuru quería explicarle que pasaba, pero realmente no sabía si era una buena idea, lo que realmente necesitaba era aplacar la ansiedad y el deseo de dormir y no despertar jamás que la embargaba.

-**Se acabo…** -murmuró la chica agitando la cabeza – **no vale la pena confiar en nadie, no vale la pena brindarle tu amor a nadie, no vale la pena nada… no quiero saber nada de tus responsabilidades, de tus razones o de ti… desde el día de hoy Shizuru Fujino está muerta para mí…**

Shizuru retrocedió y cayó sentada en la cama llorando abruptamente, realmente pensó que abría una gran discusión, que Natsuki suplicaría y eso le haría más difícil todo este asunto, lo único que no se esperaba era esa pronta aceptación y las palabras a continuación dichas.

**-Me voy, te cojo una moto, mañana tendrás las llaves en la habitación. Espero que las cosas te vayan como te tengan que ir.**

Cuando la puerta se cerró Shizuru sintió arcadas, se levantó corriendo y fue al baño, devolviendo en la taza todo lo que había comido entre espasmos y tos. Su madre entró acto seguido y observó la imagen más triste que pudo recordar en mucho tiempo. Su única hija, siempre fuerte, siempre erguida y orgullosa, se encontraba apoyada en la taza del excusado llorando e hipando mientras intentaba construir una frase:

-**Ma… má…** - la señora Fujino se sorprendió de que usase esa palabra tan familiar – **mamá… quie… quiero…**

**-¿Qué quieres hija mía?** – preguntó la mujer acercándose y llorando con su hija.

-**Quiero morirme…** - reconoció la castaña desmayándose acto seguido.

Meiko Fujino miró impotente a Shizuru, su marido había hecho muchas bajezas, pero desde luego esa se llevaba la palma, el corazón de esa joven estaba destrozado y alcanzaba el de su madre quien acunó el inconsciente cuerpo al tiempo que decía:

**-No te preocupes cariño, mamá lo arreglará…**

OoOoO

Natsuki iba a paso rápido camino del garaje cuando vio al padre de Shizuru y una ola de incomodidad acudió a su cuerpo, pero esa sensación fue cambiada por la rabia cuando se fijo que se acercaba a ella.

**-Kuga-San, yo… **

Natsuki lo agarró por las solapas del traje, juntó sus rostros y dijo:

**-No se preocupe que ya me marcho, pero tenga en cuenta que lo que usted me odia a mi no es nada es comparación con el asco que le tengo yo.**

Y estampándolo contra la pared de un empujón salió de la casa, montó en una moto que le gustaba especialmente y abandonó los terrenos de la familia Fujino haciendo un caballito.

OoOoO

-**Algo me dice que todo esto no va a terminar bien…** -murmuró Mashiro caminando entre unos rosales- **ha despertado con demasiado miedo…**

OoOoO

Natsuki condujo hasta su residencia y dejo la moto aparcada, subió las escaleras y nada más abrir la puerta tiró violentamente las llaves en un rincón y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, quería llorar, quería gritar, deshacerse de toda esa pena, rabia y soledad que la embargaban, pero en lugar de hacerlo, simplemente se sentó en su cama mirando todas sus cosas… una vez que empezase no habría marcha atrás… abrió su cajón de la mesilla y cogió el juego de llaves que Mai le había dado de su piso… le esperaban unos cuantos viajes por realizar…

Intentaba no pensar en nada mientras conducía, intentaba olvidar, Shizuru Fujino estaba muerta, muerta, muerta… aunque realmente lo que Natsuki pensaba que la que realmente quería morir era ella…

Paró la moto en seco y su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado, ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Fue a esa ciudad solo para buscarla a ella y ni siquiera la dejó explicarse, seguro que existía una muy buena razón para lo que la chica había hecho, para romper esa relación que tanto les había costado formar definitivamente no podía dejar las cosas así… tenía que verla y aclarar las cosas… tal vez incluso pudiesen encontrar una forma de arreglar todo aquello las dos juntas… eso es… lo hablarían y seguro que había algo que hacer para no tener que acabar con la relación, un amor tan grande como el que sentían la una por la otra no podía marchitarse sin más… había que pelear hasta quedar sin fuerzas…

OoOoO

-**Estas preciosa cariño… **-dijo la señora Fujino observando a su hija enfundada en un vestido azul pastel de tirantes pegado al cuerpo – **realmente preciosa…**

-**Si… supongo que si…** -murmuró la chica mirando por la ventana y sin prestar atención a nada – **pero realmente… ¿Qué más da?**

**-Shizuru… yo realmente…** - la mujer prefirió no revelar sus intenciones y en el último momento cambió la frase – **lamento no haber evitado esto.**

-**No te preocupes madre… no tienes la culpa…** -dijo la chica volviendo sus vacios ojos hacia ella **– la verdad no me esperaba que Natsuki reaccionase así… pero pensándolo fríamente es normal… todas las personas que ella ha querido la han abandonado… tenías que haberla visto cuando la conocí…**

-**Háblame de ella hija** – dijo la madre al ver como una pequeña sonrisa acudía al rostro de su hija al recordar a la morena – **cuéntame cómo era…**

**-Era como un animalito enjaulado…** -comenzó a recordar Shizuru – **siempre estaba sola, no hablaba con nadie, siempre miraba a todos con esa cara de prepotencia tan característica de ella, pero sus ojos… pedían compañía a gritos… me costó lo mío hacerme un hueco en su corazón la verdad… y cuando lo conseguí… traicioné esa confianza haciendo algo horrible… **

-**Pero cariño, estoy segura de que tienes una buena razón para eso…** – susurró la mujer acercándose a su hija – **Estoy tan segura de que no la dañarías conscientemente y apropósito como de que el sol sale por la mañana. Mírate ahora… estas renunciando a tu felicidad y a tu libertad por protegerla, si eso no es amor que baje Dios y lo vea…**

**-Mamá…** -susurró Shizuru mirando para ella y llorando.

**-Dime hija…** - contestó Meiko con los ojos vidriosos a causa de ver a su hija así.

-**Eres una buena madre…** -pareció que iba a decir algo más, pero al igual que su progenitora momentos antes, cambió el rostro y añadió con una mueca - **ahora será mejor que vaya a conocer a mi futuro marido…**

OoOoO

La cena de la familia Fujino discurría con tranquilidad, Shizuru tenía su habitual porte elegante y no dejaba ver las emociones que la embargaban en ese momento. De vez en cuando miraba al que sería su futuro marido y un escalofrío le recorría la espalda, había que reconocer que el chico era guapo, muy, muy guapo, hasta Shizuru podía ver eso. Erguido, alto, fibroso, pelo castaño, ojos verdes… pero no era como el verde de ella, el verde de Natsuki era tan único y especial… se llamaba Kento Inoue y solo con escuchar el nombre, la castaña ya sintió odio por él… en primer lugar los Inoue tenían una reputación muy mala en todo Japón, no era capaz de descifrar porque su padre la mezclaría con alguien así…y en segundo lugar porque realmente se sentía igual que lo que el nombre significaba, sobre el pozo

Pero el peor momento fue cuando tuvo que besarle delante de toda esa multitud, ni siquiera habían cruzado una palabra y allí estaba él agarrándola de la cintura y uniendo sus labios en lo que se suponía era un franco beso… Shizuru no se había sentido tan asqueada jamás, se sentía repugnante a la par que una traidora. Se odió a si misma cuando agarró la mano de ese hombre y se giró hacia la multitud con una sonrisa pero nada hizo que se sintiese peor que el hecho de ver a Natsuki parada en la puerta de entrada con una mirada de reproche y rencor total… deseó ir a junto de ella, abrazarla y explicarle todo, pero sabía que tomando esa decisión la vida de la chica que tanto amaba peligraría en sobre manera, así que simplemente se quedó estática donde estaba rogando porque alguna especie de milagro la sacase del apuro donde se encontraba.

OoOoO

Natsuki salió como alma que lleva el diablo del lugar, se montó en la moto y corrió como nunca en su vida había corrido, deseando huir de todo, luchaba por contener las lágrimas a cada minuto que pasaba. Así que la razón de que la abandonase era esa… que se iba a casar… recordó las palabras de Shizuru aquella tarde en la cama:

"**Ara, ara… solo me convertiré en la esposa de… si consigo engañar a Natsuki para que se case conmigo…"**

Las recordó y se sintió engañada y humillada, la presión de su pecho iba en aumento, pero no debía parar, aún no, tenía que salir de la zona habitada, necesitaba hacerlo… Condujo hasta la periferia, aparco la moto, se quitó el casco y gritó tan alto y fuerte como sus pulmones se lo permitieron, intentando expulsar con ese grito todos los sentimientos negativos que le aplastaban el alma. Las piernas le temblaron y abrazándose así misma se tiró al suelo, se hizo un ovillo y dijo una frase que marcaría el inicio de todo:

**-Dhuran… ¿Dónde estas? ¡¡¡DHURAN!!!**

Cansada como estaba no fue consciente de lo que a su alrededor ocurría, no sintió el ardor de su piel en su cintura, no sintió el hielo aparecer a su alrededor y tampoco sintió el frio metálico del cuerpo al que se aferró antes de quedarse dormida.

Por el contrario, Shizuru si que sintió el ardor a la izquierda de la parte superior del pubis, comenzó a ponerse nerviosa sin ser capaz de disimularlo, por lo que achacando un terrible dolor de cabeza subió a su habitación tan rápido como una forma correcta y fina lo permiten, se retiró el vestido, separó su ropa interior y la vio… la marca de Hime, aunque no era igual, más bien parecía el símbolo que se utiliza para denominar el género mujer, un circulo con una cruz pegada.

-Pero… ¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó la chica en voz alta hiperventilando.

**-Las amantes malditas, Shizuru-San…** -dijo Nagi saliendo de entre las sombras **– las amantes malditas…**

Shizuru lo miró con un gesto mezcla de terror e incomprensión, escrudiñando el cuerpo del niño con la mirada buscando algo raro o simplemente pensando que se estaba volviendo loca.

**-No Fujino-San, esto no es una broma… ahora escúchame atentamente… porque hay algo muy importante que debes saber…**

Shizuru se tensó y ni siquiera le importó estar en ropa interior, necesitaba saber lo que Nagi tenía que contarle y rebelarse no serviría realmente de nada…

OoOoO

Cuando Natsuki despertó y sintió la rigidez a su lado se sintió particularmente cómoda, no entendía porque, pero ese tacto le resultaba familiar en grado sumo. Abrió los ojos lentamente y cuando vio a su Child mirando para ella dio un brinco hacia atrás.

**-Vale… definitivamente he terminado de loquear** – decía la chica al borde de un ataque de pánico – **veo cosas que no existen…**

-**Sí que existen Kuga-San…** -afirmó Mashiro desde un lateral.

Natsuki giró su rostro y miró a la niña sin creerse del todo que estuviera ahí. Adelanto un poco la mano para tocarla, pensando que la traspasaría, pero cuando notó que realmente Mashiro estaba ahí en cuerpo, se retiró para atrás como si el contacto fuese nocivo.

**-¿Qué? ¿Qué significa todo esto?** – Preguntó la chica cerrando sus ojos verdes **– la estrella Hime ha sido destruida… nosotras no…**

-**Las amantes malditas… **- dijo Mashiro en un suspiro – **desgraciadamente ha sucedido…**

Natsuki no era capaz de procesar ¿Amantes malditas? ¿Qué clase de broma estúpida era esa? Rezó para ser capaz de despertar y encontrarse en su cama abrazada a Shizuru. Shizuru… ella realmente era su felicidad…

**-Te escucho…** -afirmó la chica levantándose con gesto serio.

**-Hace muchos años… dos Himes se enamoraron… así como Shizuru Fujino y tú…** **lucharon en el carnaval de la Himes y fueron las últimas en quedar en pie…** -murmuró Mashiro con gesto apesadumbrado – **se protegían la una a la otra, y se negaron en redondo a atacarse porque no eran capaces de ver sufrir a la otra… Lord Kokuyou se puso furioso y mando a Nagi matar a una de ellas sin ser consciente de lo que ocurría. Los resultados fueron nefastos…**

**-¿A qué te refieres?** – preguntó Natsuki interesada.

**-El carnaval nunca se llevó a cabo… no quedo ninguna Hime en pie, la estrella se acercaba y no había manera de impedirlo… de manera que hubo que hacer un gran** **sacrificio** – Mashiro cerró los ojos en un gesto de solemnidad y dolor **– las Himes que todavía vivían, sacrificaron sus propias vidas para salvar el mundo del destino que le aguardaba… **

**-Me estás diciendo que, ¿todas las Himes murieron? Que… ¿tuvieron que suicidarse? –** Preguntó Natsuki con horror - **¿No sirvió de nada el sufrimiento de perder a su ser más querido?**

**-Exactamente…** - respondió Mashiro – **de nada… **

OoOoO

**-Ara, sigo sin entender del todo bien todo esto que me estás explicando…** -dijo Shizuru- **entiendo lo que me dices, pero no sé qué tiene que ver conmigo y con Natsuki…**

-**Shizuru-San…** -dijo Nagi adoptando un tono más familiar - **¿Nunca te has preguntado que te impulso a aprovecharte de Natsuki-San aquella noche? ¿A atravesar la barrera de lo moral?**

Shizuru palideció, desde que Mikoto se lo preguntó pensó mil veces en ello sin ser capaz de atisbar una razón coherente.

**-Pues la verdad es que…** - comenzó Shizuru negando con la cabeza.

**-¿A que tampoco eres capaz de decirme que pensabas cuando destruiste los Child y al** **primer distrito?** – Preguntó Nagi con una sonrisa **– no eras tú misma y lo sabes, realmente deseabas hacerlo, pero no con tanta crueldad como lo llevaste a cabo… te retorcías en agonía por lo que estabas haciendo pero no eras capaz de frenarte ¿Me equivoco?**

Shizuru empezaba a entender lo que el pequeño niño intentaba decirle, pero realmente no quería asimilarlo…

OoOoO

**-¿Qué sabes del Child de Fujino-San? **– preguntó Mashiro sentándose delicadamente al lado de Natsuki y acariciando el hocico de Dhuran.

**-¿De Kiyohime?** – Preguntó la chica con el entrecejo fruncido **– pues… es grande, morado… poderoso… **

-**El Child de Fujino es eso y mucho más… tiene vida propia… además de que no es él, es ella** – dijo Mashiro – **Fujino tenía ese Child por una razón especial, para controlarla, porque te amaba a ti y el Child era el encargado de matar el amor en caso de que fuese correspondido… ese Child no aparece en todos los carnavales de Himes, solo aparece cuando es requerido.**

**-No te sigo…** -dijo Natsuki entornando los ojos - **¿Cómo va a matar un Child mi amor por Shizuru? Es ridículo... ¿Y como que encargado?**

**-Para que la historia de las Himes no se repitiese… Lord Kokuyou llamó al espíritu de Kiyohime de entre los muertos y le dio la apariencia de Child…** - Mashiro miró brevemente a Natsuki y sonrió con comprensión – **discúlpame… creo que te estoy metiendo la información a todo correr… tal vez debería comenzar por el principio… ¿Conoces la historia de Kiyohime?**

Natsuki negó con la cabeza y se sentó como se sentaría un niño al que le van a contar un cuento, Mashiro encontró eso adorable y comenzó a comprender como esa chica se había ganado un corazón tan impenetrable como el de Shizuru Fujino. Sonrió de nuevo, tomó aire y comenzó a contarle la historia:

"_**Cuenta la leyenda, que hace muchos años, un monje budista viajaba camino a un templo, pero el viaje duró más de lo que esperaba y comenzó a oscurecer antes de que llegara a su destino. **_

_**No muy lejos de donde se encontraba, vio una cabaña y se dirigió hacia allí para pedir asilo. El dueño lo recibió muy bien, y le encomendó a su hija que atendiera al monje. El monje, al ver a una muchacha con tal belleza y dulzura, quedó perdidamente enamorado de ésta. Aunque sabía que el amor entre ambos no podía resultar, le prometió a la joven, de nombre Kiyohime, que al día siguiente regresaría por ella. Algunos dicen que Kiyohime era maestra en la ceremonia del té, otros no lo comentan, pero me parece realmente que ese dato no tiene mucha importancia.**_

_**Al amanecer, se encaminó de nuevo al templo. Al llegar, los otros monjes se percataron de las dudas que asolaban al joven, y le aconsejaron que se olvidara de todo. Él meditó y rezó mucho, y al final decidió olvidarse de Kiyohime, y por ende, de la promesa que le había hecho.**_

_**Luego de esto, decidió retornar al templo del cual había venido, y para no ver a Kiyohime, tomó otro camino diferente al que había seguido en un primer momento. La muchacha, preocupada por su amado, decidió ir a buscarlo y en el trayecto, vio a un viajero al que le preguntó sobre el joven monje. El viajero le contó que lo había visto, pero que había tomado otro camino diferente. **_

_**Kiyohime al no entender el porqué de la situación, fue al camino que le señaló el viajero, y vio al monje un poco más adelante de ella, avanzando por el camino al lado del río. Éste al verla, se apresuró a tomar un bote y pedirle al remero que lo llevara lo más rápido posible hasta la otra orilla. **_

_**La joven estaba totalmente triste, impotente y furiosa por el rechazo. De pronto, cegada por la ira, se transformó en una serpiente gigante y se adentró en el río. El monje, que ya estaba en la otra orilla, corrió despavorido y entró al templo en busca de refugio. Ahí, los monjes bajaron una campana escondiéndolo debajo para poder huir de la serpiente, sin embargo, esta se enroscó en la estructura, y comenzó a lanzar fuego de la boca, convirtiendo el refugio en una trampa mortal, pues calentó el metal hasta que este tomó una tonalidad totalmente roja y mató al monje por abrasión, "**_

**-¿No te recuerda a nada?** –preguntó Mashiro mirando a Natsuki directamente.

La morena se estremeció, claro que le recordaba a algo, ella misma había estado debajo de la maldita campana y aunque Mashiro opinase que el detalle del té no era importante… ella sabía que sí… ¿Quién existía en esta vida más adicta al té que Shizuru?

**-Entonces… ¿Qué se supone que me quieres decir con esto?** – Dijo Natsuki desesperada **- ¿A qué te refieres con lo de las amantes malditas?**

**-Kiyohime obliga a la persona a la cual sirve a realizar acciones que le aseguraran el odio de su persona amada, de esta manera aunque esas dos mujeres queden en pie al final, existe la ligera posibilidad de que solo una caiga** – dijo Mashiro en un susurro – **sí, es cruel, lo sé.**

**-¿Acaso no es pura crueldad todo lo que nos concierne a la Himes?** – preguntó Natsuki retóricamente. – **Muerte, lucha dolor, pérdida… todas nosotras lo único que deseamos es olvidar todo lo ocurrido y llegar a perdonar algún día. Pero me parece que aún nos queda un largo camino por recorrer.**

OoOoO

-**El caso es…** -continuó Nagi**- que cuando Natsuki-San mató a tu Child, debió desaparecer ella sola, pero realmente no sucedió así y desaparecisteis las dos, de manera que la maldición aún no está eliminada.**

-**Me das nombrado la maldición varias veces** – dijo Shizuru a punto de perder la paciencia e invocar la naginata para decapitarlo **– me has contado la historia de mi Child, de todo… pero aún no me has explicado claramente que es la maldición esa…**

-**Las amantes malditas significa, que dos Himes no pueden amarse, está prohibido y como los humanos, especialmente la mujeres, sois volátiles y basta que os prohíban algo para que lo deseéis en mayor medida…** -dijo Nagi con una sonrisa sádica **– siempre pasará algo que vaya en contra del amor que se profesen.**

**-¿Todo esto que está pasando tiene que ver con esa maldición?** –preguntó Shizuru intentando ignorar el comentario machista.

**-No, pero realmente no es importante, acabaría sucediendo algo así de todas las maneras, simplemente tu padre y el novio de tu amiga Akane aceleraron las cosas…** - dijo el chico.

**-¿El novio de Akane?** – Preguntó Shizuru levantando una ceja **- ¿Qué pinta él en todo esto?**

**-¿No lo sabes?** – Inquirió Nagi con burla – **vaya Shizuru-San pierdes facultades… no sé si debería decírtelo…**

Tan rápido que Nagi no fue capaz de verlo Shizuru invocó su elemento y lo arrinconó amenazándolo con él.

**-Está bien, está bien…** -dijo el niño levantando las manos en son de paz - **¿No te preguntas de dónde sacó tu padre la grabación? Kenichi necesitaba dinero y tu padre motivos para casarte con Inoue y que le perdonase la deuda moral que tenía con él por acostarse con su mujer.**

Shizuru tenía demasiada información en la cabeza, se levantó cogió el vestido y se lo puso de nuevo al ser consciente de las miradas lascivas que Nagi le dirigía.

OoOoO

**-¿Shizuru sabe todo esto?** – preguntó Natsuki a Mashiro.

**-La verdadera pregunta es si sabía todo esto cuando decidió terminar vuestra relación –** dijo Mashiro viendo las intenciones de Natsuki**- y la respuesta es no… **

La morena sintió como las recién renovadas fuerzas la abandonaban casi al momento…

**-Una cosa más…** -dijo Mashiro levantándose **– si decides seguir intentando estar con Shizuru-San has de tener en cuenta que la cosa no va a terminar bien, al menos no mientras Kiyohime siga con ella y créeme… viene más poderosa que nunca.**

**-¿Por qué tengo a Dhuran?** –Preguntó Natsuki – **él no es ningún espíritu vuelto de entre los muertos…**

-**Tal vez sí… tal vez no…** - dijo Mashiro justo antes de desaparecer – **te ha estado observando desde que eras pequeña Kuga Natsuki…**

OoOoO

Ambas chicas se pasaron el resto de la noche pensando en los acontecimientos ocurridos con Nagi y Mashiro. Shizuru pensando en lo injusto y cruel que puede llegar a ser el destino de algunas personas, lamentando del mismo la traición llevada a cabo por Kenichi, algo, que por supuesto no quedaría así; y Natsuki, furiosa por que las personas a las que ella amaba siempre terminaban alejándose de ella.

Por la mañana, Natsuki llamó a Mai contándole una pequeña mentira y pidiéndole permiso para dormir en su casa, alegando que Shizuru estaba en casa de los padres y que el piso de su residencia se había inundado. La pelirroja, tras afirmarle que llegaría una semana después acompañada de Mikoto, le contestó que utilizase tu piso a conveniencia y todo el tiempo que quisiese, pues era como su casa.

Mientras tanto Shizuru se preparaba para comer con su futuro marido, se hubiese esperado cualquier cosa de ese hombre… excepto lo que realmente descubrió…

CONTINUARA

Perdón por el retraso pero realmente estuvo algo ocupadilla con unos asuntos… lo lamento…


	16. Capítulo 15: Te estaré esperando cada no

**Capítulo 16: Te estaré esperando cada noche**

Natsuki releyó una y otra vez las portadas de los periódicos en el ordenador de manera frenética, no había ni rastro del compromiso de Shizuru con el heredero Inoue por ningún sitio y por una pequeña fracción de tiempo pensó que tal vez los acontecimientos ocurridos no habían sido reales, que realmente Shizuru y ella seguían juntas, que lo ocurrido anoche no fue más que un mal sueño… creyó todo eso hasta que se levantó la camiseta y vio que todo había sido real, que ella estaba de nuevo sola, que había perdido a la única persona en el mundo que conseguía que se sintiese viva y que por supuesto, tenía la marca Hime.

Se levantó del sofá y se acercó a la ventana, el cielo encapotado no era más que el mero reflejo de su alma y las gotas de lluvia que golpeaban incesantes contra el cristal las lágrimas que en sus ojos asomaban… en su anterior época de Hime consiguió aguantar gracias a Shizuru, pero ahora que la chica castaña ya no estaba en su vida y solo ellas dos eran portadoras de tales poderes ¿Quién sería el punto de apoyo de la morena? De forma distraída invocó sus pistolas y las miró atentamente.

-**Algo tan pequeño… puede causar un daño tan grande…** - argumentó meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Lentamente elevó la boquilla del arma apoyándola en su sien, cerró los ojos y acarició el gatillo como si de un cachorrillo asustado se tratase.

**-Pum…** -musitó de manera apenas audible.

Derrotada dejó caer ambas armas al suelo y apretó los puños, el suicidio es de cobardes… y Natsuki Kuga tenía muchos defectos, pero la cobardía no era uno de ellos, se arrastró a la cama y dejó brotar todo el dolor y la frustración que la embargaban hasta que el cansancio se adueño de cada una de sus fibras y se rindió al señor morfeo.

OoOoO

Una música sensual la atraía como el cantar de las sirenas atraen a los marineros. Se encontraba en los pasillos de la residencia y caminaba casi hipnotizada hacía lo que era su habitación. La puerta estaba entornada y una luz tenue procedente de su interior la ponía en una encrucijada; una parte de ella deseaba entrar en la habitación y ver que ocurría, pero otra estaba asustada y quería darse la vuelta inmediatamente y como dirían algunos "huir valientemente". Estuvo indecisa hasta que escucho esa voz con un acento peculiar llamarla dulcemente.

**-Natsuki… déjame verte ya, por favor…**

De manera pausada, como si de una película a cámara lenta se tratase la morena entro en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí y se encontró a Shizuru Fujino sonriente y apoyada en su escritorio.

**-Ara, ara… me has hecho esperar mucho Natsuki…**

La morena no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, lo único de lo que estaba segura era de que estaba soñando y un sueño muy vívido por cierto… era capaz de sentir el aroma de la bella castaña como si realmente estuviesen una enfrente de la otra. La miró largamente, como miras algo que deseas y sabes que no puedes tener.

**-Natsuki, mi bella Natsuki… estas sufriendo mucho ¿verdad?**

La aludida estaba sin palabras y no sabía que responder, así que optó por asentir, era su sueño, su subconsciente, ¿Qué sentido tenía mentir a tu propia mente? Ella misma sabía lo que anhelaba y deseaba Natsuki, sino… ¿Qué otro motivo habría para que estuviese su gran amor ahí?

**-Siento mucho todo lo que te estoy haciendo…** -murmuró Shizuru en voz baja**- yo… si te digo que solo intento protegerte ¿me crees?**

A medida que iba hablando los bellos ojos rubíes de Shizuru se iban apagando, demostrando en ese simple gesto que Kuga Natsuki no era la única afectada en el proceso de la boda. Y cuando fue consciente de ese sentimiento, la palabra boda golpeo a Natsuki como si de un bate se tratase…

**[Se va a casar… me abandona, como hacen todos siempre]** y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar **[si tan solo pudiera… hacer algo…]**

**-¿Podría Natsuki darme un abrazo?** – Preguntó Shizuru con la voz quebrada**- Sé que no lo merezco… pero creo que ambas lo necesitamos…**

La chica no necesitó oírlo dos veces corrió a los brazos de la castaña como alma que lleva el diablo y dejó envolver por su calor.

**-Idiota, eres idiota, una autentica imbécil Fujino… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? No creí que fueras así… no creí que tu pudieras…**

**-Natsuki… mírame a los ojos…** -respondió Shizuru agarrándole el rostro - **¿realmente crees que hice eso por propia voluntad?** – Tensó el rostro y miro para otro lado antes de conseguir volver a tener esa mirada dulce propia de ella y añadió **– algún día… sabrás cual es la verdad, ahora no… pero algún día…**

-**Esto es solo es un sueño Shizuru… nada de esto tiene sentido...** –respondió Natsuki **– Ni siquiera sé si lo recordare mañana.**

**-Créeme que lo recordaras…** -dijo la castaña- **aunque tan solo sea por esto…**

Y bajando el rostro la besó con una dulzura que denotaba cuanto la echaba de menos, Natsuki la respondió al beso, haciendo esfuerzos por no sonreír de pura felicidad.

**-Esto es tan…** -comenzó a decir una vez separadas, pero un ruido la hizo volver a la realidad- **¡No! Mi móvil… no quiero despertar…**

Y mientras iba recuperando la consciencia escuchó el susurro de la voz de Shizuru**: "Te estaré esperando cada noche"**

OoOoO

Natsuki se revolvió en su último intento por aferrarse al sueño que tanto le estaba gustando, pero la persona que había al otro lado de la línea telefónica no cesaba en su empeño porque la ex-Hime respondiese.

**[¿Quién demonios será?]** se preguntaba la chica molesta por la irrupción de un momento tan bueno al lado de la castaña **[ya puede ser importante]**

Descolgó el aparato y se lo llevó a la oreja con el ceño fruncido.

**-¿Diga?**

La voz que le respondió fue clara y escueta:

**-Mañana, a esta hora, en la cafetería de la estación de trenes.**

Y diciendo eso colgó el teléfono dejando a Natsuki estupefacta con el teléfono todavía en la mano.

Cualquier persona normal, habría obviado esa llamada a todas leguas sospechosa, ya se sabe que aquí paz y después gloría, pero Kuga Natsuki no era así, y menos después de escuchar esa voz… sabía que le sonaba, que era de alguien conocido, alguien no muy conocido pero a la vez que le profesaba gran confianza, la única duda era… ¿Quién?

**[Shizuru…]** pensó la chica tocando sus húmedos **labios [si no fuera porque sé que solo ha sido un sueño…diría que realmente te acabo de besar]**

OoOoO

**-Te parecerá bonito lo que estás haciendo…** -decía Mashiro cruzándose de brazos y con mirada severa – **alterando así las reglas del juego…**

**-En primer lugar…** -respondió una figura con voz dulce – **en el amor y en la guerra, todo vale… y en este caso estamos antes ambos motivos. Peores cosas ha hecho ella…**

**-En eso tienes razón…** -reconoció Mashiro mas relajada- **¿Y en segundo lugar?**

**-¿Desde cuándo te pareces tanto a Nagi?** –Preguntó la voz con una mueca

Mashiro refunfuño dándose la vuelta y se marchó murmurando **[de tal palo, tal astilla]**

OoOoO

Shizuru Fujino miraba a través de la ventana de su habitación como la lluvia caía incesante, un aspecto grisáceo dominaba un ambiente casi enfermizo. Ella aparentaba normalidad y tranquilidad y su madre fingía que no reparaba en el esfuerzo de su hija por ello, pero ese sueño la había dejado inquieta…

**-¿A qué hora se supone que llega mi prometido?-** preguntó Shizuru con su habitual máscara de educación y cordialidad.

**-Pues…** -comentó la madre mirando su reloj de pulsera, más fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta **– ahora mismo…**

La antaño presidenta estudiantil de Fuuka, no cambió su expresión en lo más mínimo tal y como su educación le había enseñado, se irguió cuan alta era y cruzó la puerta orgullosa como solo alguien con la sangre Fujino podría hacerlo

El heredero Inoue entró en la casa como si fuera de su propiedad, acompañado de su padre que no paraba de echarle miradas de desaprobación.

**-¡Fujino Meiko!** –Exclamo Inoue con renovada energía cuando la vio**- Hacía años que no nos veíamos, ¿Cómo te trata la vida?**

Shizuru no pudo ocultar por un segundo su cara de estupefacción al ver que su madre y el cabeza de familia Inoue se conocían.

-**Como nos tiene que tratar a todos Ryu, como nos tiene que tratar a todos…** -respondió la mujer de manera amable – **ahora si te parece bien, pasemos al salón a retocar unos asuntos y que los chicos se vayan conociendo.**

Shizuru no entendía nada de nada, pero una mujer de su reputación y posición no llega hasta ahí por sus preguntas precisamente, así que lo dejo correr, ya se enteraría de lo ocurrido por otros métodos.

Cuando sus padres se hubieron ido, la castaña se giro hacia el heredero Inoue y le dijo:

**-Se bienvenido a nuestro hogar y siéntete libre de sentirte como si fuera tuyo.**

El chico respondió con un vago movimiento y la observó de arriba abajo consiguiendo que la chica se sintiese incómoda.

**-Así que lesbiana ¿Eh?** – comentó el chico como toda respuesta.

**-¿Perdona?** – preguntó ella con una cara de sorpresa tal, que parecía que le habían pegado una bofetada.

**-¿Te creías que me iba a casar con alguien sin investigarla?** – respondió el con sorna- **mandé a alguien a la universidad de Tokio para que me dijesen como eras… Y parece ser que estas con una tal… Kuga Natsuki ¿no?**

Shizuru apretó los puños controlándose para no invocar su elemento.

**[Maldito hijo de…]**

**-De cualquier manera… por eso te escogí a ti…** -dijo el chico- **entenderás mis escarceos amorosos con otros hombres…**

Shizuru estaba que no se lo creía… ella que estaba enamorada de una mujer… ¿se iba a casar con un hombre que era gay? ¿Dónde demonios la había metido su padre?

**-Te lo explicaré lo mas resumido que pueda…** -dijo el chico levantándose con una sonrisa de superioridad que a Shizuru le dio ganas de vomitar – **yo soy gay, pero en mi mundo eso está muy mal visto… así que me casaré contigo porque no me pedirás consumación del matrimonio, ni mimos, ni tonterías de esas… yo tendré amantes que los camuflare con otras mujeres por si sale a la luz y tú como buena esposa te quedarás en casa sola…**

Shizuru se sintió aliviada y furiosa en igual medida; el alivio provenía del hecho de que no tuviese que cumplir el papel de esposa frente a ese desgraciado, la furia fue saber que ese andaría por ahí feliz y sin preocupaciones mientras ella viviría encerrada para "aparentar" que el susodicho era un perfecto heterosexual.

**-¿La gente no se extrañara cuando no tengamos hijos?** – dijo ella apuntillando con maldad **– no podremos si solo estas con hombres Kento-San… - **estas dos palabras las dijo que denotado asco.

-**No te preocupes Shi… zu… ru…** -alegó con un tono de desprecio – **siempre hay métodos.**

La bella castaña cerró los puños y se marchó de la habitación dejando solo a su futuro prometido, tenía más pluma que un pavo real, ¿realmente esperaba que la gente no se diese cuenta? Pobre infeliz. Si tan solo no se hubiese despertado esa mañana…

**[Natsuki… te echo de menos]**

OoOoO

-**Libera a mi hija de este compromiso Ryu… ella no tiene nada que ver con nuestros asuntos pasados…** -decía Meiko Fujino furiosa – **es una buena persona, estudiosa y jamás fue feliz hasta recientemente, no le quites a ella lo que me quitaron a mi…**

-**Esto no tiene que ver con tu hija Meiko…** -respondió el señor Inoue acalorado – **es algo con tu marido… hace años me quito lo que más quería y no contento con eso… se acuesta con mi mujer.**

**-¡ES MI UNICA HIJA! **

**-¡ERES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA!** – bramó colérico – **y te fuiste con él… te obligaron a casarte con él… ¿Sabes como me sentí yo…? ¿Lo sabes…?**

**-Seguramente igual que se estará sintiendo Kuga-San ahora…** -escupió Meiko – **con la diferencia de que no tiene mas familia… ama a mi hija por encima de todo y mi hija la ama a ella, nunca jamás la vi tan destrozada… le has quitado la única oportunidad de ser feliz y tener una… eres igual que todos… Si alguna me quisiste… si alguna vez me amaste… por favor… cancela ese compromiso…**

**-Pueden llegar a quererse Meiko… yo quería a mi mujer hasta que tu marido mancillo mi matrimonio… jamás le fui infiel… nunca la quise como a ti… pero la quise… -**respondió el hombre.

-**Eres el hombre más ciego del mundo…** -respondió Meiko cansada y cruzándose de brazos- **nuestros hijos son gays… tanto él, como ella… ¿Dónde ves que se pueda formar amor ahí? Como no sea entre mi hija y la sirvienta… o tu hijo y el chofer…**

El hombre palideció… ¿tan evidente era todo el asunto?

-**Si tienes problemas con mi marido… arréglalos con él… rómpele las piernas o haz lo que quieras…** -respondió la mujer- **nunca le quise… lo único bueno que ha hecho ese hombre por mí… fue ayudarme a concebir a Shizuru… del resto… es un mujeriego, controlador, arrogante y vengativo…**

**-Yo no puedo romper el compromiso Meiko… mis enemigos pensarían que me he ablandado y vendrían a por mi… es una cuestión de supervivencia…** -respondió el hombre**- y tu marido ahora mismo me tiene demasiado miedo… Y mi hijo… olvídate… jamás hará nada que le pidamos… ¿Qué tal tu hija…?**

-**Sabe perfectamente que Kuga-San podría estar en peligro…** -respondió la mujer – **tengo mañana un asunto pendiente… veré si puedo solucionarlo… no quería recurrir a ello… pero no me dejas otra opción…**

**-Lamento todo esto Meiko…** -dijo el hombre- **si hubiese algo que pudiese hacer…**

**-Sí… hay una cosa…** -respondió la mujer con un brillo malicioso en los ojos-** hacerle pagar a mi marido todo lo que le ha hecho a nuestra hija…**

OoOoO

Criticas y tomatazos a MzDaRkGirL, calle de la muleta piso del esguince : D


End file.
